the wrestlers girlfriend
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: a girl meets a wrestler who sweeps her off her feet she gets caught up in the wrestling world and brings her friend along for the ride follow there life as they form friendships and relationships with wrestlers
1. introduction

So the idea of this is I used two wwe divas so you new the people to some degree and im not good at making characters up anyway that's also a tiny reason why I used them.

The story is basically about a regular girl meeting a desirable charming handsome wrestler who sweeps her off her feet basically she gets caught up in the wrestling world and brings her friend along for the ride. They both love it and it's just a story about the girls getting to know the world of wrestling and friendships and relationships forming in the business. Also the life a wrestlers girlfriend I think may lead.

Not a good summary I no but im hoping to get a great story out of this idea I have in my head.

if enough people tell me to start the story I will.

The two girls are mickie and maria and the guy is John Cena I need a love interest for maria other than John, im a jickie fan as some of you no :P


	2. it was nice meeting you

This starts way back in January 2004 :) pretend twitter was around then please thanks

* * *

For mickie James life was pretty normal to keep herself busy she put in a lot of hours at the office she hated going home to her empty house so recently bought herself a puppy and called it Milo.

She was packing up her stuff getting ready to go home when her best friend maria kanellis came to her desk "right" maria said

mickie looked up at her

"me and you are going for a drink, boy do I need it after today"

mickie chuckled "give me 5 minutes ok"

maria plopped down in mickie's chair and started spinning "kay" she called out to her

"your gonna make your self ill" mickie said stopping the chair from moving before putting her bag on her shoulder

maria stood up "you no you love looking after me when im ill" the two started walking out

"yeah because it's such a joy" mickie said sarcastically

"oh shush and cheer up" maria chuckled

they walked to the bar there office building had and noticed loads of new faces but yet they seemed familiar but they brushed it off and went to the bar where the bar attendant had there drinks ready for them since they come in the same time every week and order the same drink

"thank you" they said cheerfully at the same time then went to sit at a table

mickie downed her drink that didn't go un-noticed by a group of men near by

"thirsty?" one commented

the girls laughed softly "hard day" mickie said

the man smiled showing off his dimples "at least it's over" he said moving from his table to the free chair in front of there's

"yeah" mickie smiled back

"your in there Cena" one of his friends called as the other men laughed

the man looked over his shoulder at the men then to the girls "ignore them, John Cena by the way" he said looking directly at mickie

"mickie James" she said

"maria kanellis" maria said "yanno if anyone actually still realises im here"

John chuckled looked down then to her "hey"

"so what brings you here not seen you around before" maria said sipping her drink

"just passing through, the bus broke down so we got told we could sit in here till they get it fixed" John noted the girls confused looks "im a wrestler, we travel a lot"

"you watch wrestling right" maria said to mickie

"years ago, not watch it for years" mickie said

John nodded not often he met a girl who didn't know who he was, he kind of liked the thought they were talking to him because they wanted to not because he was famous and the girls fancied him. "new year last week what did you do?" he asked

"came here, they had a party" mickie said

"any good" he asked

"it was ok" she added

Maria was sat watching the pair interact she thought to herself there was something there even though the two had just met she felt awkward even though the pair tried to include her in the conversation. She liked the fact John tried to make an effort with her even though it was clearly mickie he was interested in, she remembered her brother once saying if you try to hit on a girl with her friend there be nice to her include her sometimes if the friend likes you she'll encourage you to say yes if you do ask the girl out. And maria was pretty sure that's what John was trying to do.

"so what's your first memory of wrestling?" John said

"well it was around 1998 when I first watched it, nothing much on left it on a channel left the room to get a drink came back and there was Kane full mask walking to the ring I jumped when his fire thing went off"

John chuckled

"dont laugh it wasn't funny" mickie tried to suppress her laugh "anyway" mickie said trying to change the subject from her terrifying experience "how long you been in wrestling on TV for then"

"two years in June" John said sipping his beer

"won anything?" maria asked

"matches yeah belts nope, hoping to soon though April last year in a title match but got scripted to loose so yanno, just a waiting game" John said "im feuding with big show he's the u.s champion hopefully I'll win it from him at some point"

"I don't really get the whole wrestling thing" mickie said "I get it but I don't if you get me"

John nodded "kind of, we should meet up sometime, maybe I can try to explain it to you"

before mickie could answer Shane McMahon walked in "ok everyone back on the bus time to get going"

John sighed "ive gotta go" he said

mickie smiled slightly "well nice meeting you"

John nodded "yeah you to, bye mickie"

"bye John" she said as he stood up John sent a nod to the girls before walking out getting questioned by the guys of the smackdown roster.


	3. your not that much of a ladies man

John checked the time on his phone as the cold midnight breeze hit him

"dude she's not gonna text you that quick" matt hardy said patting his back

"yeah man, your not that much of a lady's man" Paul levesque also known as triple h said climbing the steps of the bus

"I didn't actually give her my number" John said plopping down in his seat by the window

"well did you get hers" big show asked sitting behind him

John looked up from where the voice was heard "no"

"idiot" Adam Copeland also known as edge said shaking his head chuckling sitting in the seats opposite John

John looked at him

"you were clearly into her"

"no I wasn't" John tried to blow off Adams accusation

"John, you were leaning on the table we sore the way you looked at her you were smiling and laughing, don't try to deny it" Paul said looking at John over the back of his chair.

John shrugged "not gonna see her again so what does it matter"

"ya never no dude" matt hardy called out "fate is a funny thing"

John sat up and turned around to look at matt two rows behind stood up leaning on the back of shows chair "what's fate got to do with anything"

"if it's meant to be, she'll show up in your life again" he said with a nod

"I meet a girl in a bar and suddenly im destined to be with her, Amy has you watching to many love films"

"hey" Amy called from the back

"sorry" he called back "look" John said to the boys near him "all im saying is she's a nice girl, easy on the eye and I had fun talking to her doesn't mean anything I don't care"

"whatever dude" matt half sang sitting back down

"well she was clearly into you" show said from behind him

John rested his head back against the chair "ya think?"

"ha so you do care" show said banging the back of his chair

John suddenly felt like the whole world was watching him until he caved "ok fine maybe I liked her a little but I talked to her for what 5 minutes you cant judge whether you like someone in that space of time"

"let's just hope the gods are on your side" Paul said turning around and sitting down

John turned his head to look out the window as the rain started to leave droplets on the window and he couldn't help but think about what matt had said.

Fate.

Fate is a funny thing.

It kept going through his mind and he then started to wonder why he didn't wait around for mickie's answer because if he did and if she said yes he could have had her number and of been looking forward to spending more time with the girl that gave away so little. She intrigued John he just wanted to learn more about the girl that wasn't all over him like the others, it was one of the things he new for definite he liked about her and the fact she didn't know who he was so he felt he didn't have to be his gimmick around her like he would with fans.

John thought she was beautiful but he didn't know whether that was the beer he had drunk talking and the light wasn't all that great in there either. He'd done that before didn't really like the girl but she was cute so decided to give her a chance and when they met up again she looked nothing like he thought she had.

John wasn't all about the looks but his saying is looks captures the eyes personality captures the heart, and he believed if they didn't click as friends how could they ever be something else when they couldn't get along.

His thoughts came back to mickie again wondering if together for more than 5 minutes could a conversation last between them did they have enough in common to be able to do that.

John sighed he couldn't understand why he kept thinking about her and decided to stop going over and over things and in the end he closed his eyes to get some sleep it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_do you like the way the story seems to be going?_**

**_im trying to make it as close to what it would be like at that time as possible_**

**_for example in januray 2004 john was on smackdown and so were the people mentioned_**

**_anyways hope you liked it :)_**

**_;) gonna be a dork now :P tell your friends about the story hehe not had much interest in it "/_**


	4. its what they do make fans

**let me know if you like the way its going**

* * *

Mickie and maria we're still sat in the bar maria was chatting with some rich man that worked higher up and she thought that if maria felt like this when she was talking to john she clearly wasn't having as a good time with John as mickie was.

Mickie got her phone out her bag "he's not going to text you that fast" maria said after her rich friend left

"I never gave him my number" she said

"did you get his?" maria asked

"no" she replied simply

"idiot" she smacked her hand

"ow" mickie said quietly pulling her hand away

"he was clearly into you, you should of gave him your number"

"he never asked" mickie tried to fight for herself but maria not having any of it shook her head

"not if they ask mickie its if they want"

"huh?"

"you could tell he liked you, the way he used the fact you don't understand the business he's in to hang out with you to explain it"

"he was being friendly maria its what they do, make fans"

"well why was he just focusing on you then" maria said turning to face to her more

mickie had to admit maria did have her there, not that see would ever tell her that "you'd make a mountain out of a mole hill you would" mickie said standing up going to the bar

"denial" maria said under her breath which mickie heard but chose to ignore maybe she was in denial but maria was making way to bigger deal out of a 5 minute conversation with the man.

* * *

John was sat in the locker room Saturday night looking over the schedule "we're not back in Tampa for 4 months" matt hardy said sitting down

"ok" John said not quite sure why he told him that

edge walked in "aww John looking at when he can see his lady friend again" he said in a baby voice

John lowered the paper and looked straight ahead "she is not my girlfriend she is not my lady friend she was just a girl I spoke to in a bar nothing more" he said lowly

"ok no need to go all dark on us" Adam said sitting down near him

John couldn't help but chuckle "can we drop it and talk about what we're doing tonight after the show"

matt hardy sat forward "would of thought you'd do anything to see this girl you cant stop thinking about"

"who said I was thinking about her?" John said narrowing his eyes slightly

"Amy told me you called Trish mickie this morning"

"it was early I was tired" John shrugged as he looked back down at the paper

"you must have been thinking about her to say her name" Paul added lacing his boots

John sighed and sat back "she intrigues me"

"she intrigues you" Adam asked

John nodded "just this mystery about her"

"simple way to solve that" matt said John looked at him

"get to know her, never no could turn into something more" show said

matt pointed at him "yeah that" he said with a nod

John sighed "yeah like that's gonna happen don't know anything about her all I know is her names mickie James and she drinks in that bar what's that gonna do me" he got up and left

"dont you think he's acting like he's know her for years and they've just broken up" matt commented

show shrugged "I don't know but what I do is I cant have him moping around like this for much longer I might knock him out" show said with a serious tone and facial expression

Paul lent on his thighs "so what do you propose boys?"

Adam nodded "i think we should try to find a way he can contact her"

"sounds like to much work to me" matt said looking away

"think about it matt, him moping around for god knows how long or you put in a little effort for one night and get him out of his deep depression he's in" Paul said

Matt looked at him "ok whatever" he said rolling his eyes

"good" Paul said "so here's the plan"


	5. here's your chance, talk to her

**_sorry! posted the same chapter instead of this one enjoy :)_**

* * *

It had been 1 month since the boys planned on trying to find mickie for John they gave up after an hour the girls talked them out of doing it they had told them it wasn't right to medal in his business and if he wants to find her he should do it, its not there job but they liked the fact they were trying to help a friend.

Thankfully though John had seemed to get back to his old self in no time with no questions asked, February had just started and thoughts had turned to wrestlemania that was in the middle of march this year.

John's feud with the big show was still in full swing and it looked like he would challenge big show for the belt at wrestlemania john's family were going to attend since this was his first wrestlemania match.

John lay on his stomach on his bed on twitter looking through some of his mentions when one caught his eye

_**mariakanellis** **johncena** remember me? Oh wait you wouldn't to busy chatting my friend up :)_

_**johncena mariakanellis** of course I remember you haha could never forget_

_**mariakanellis johncena** oh ha ha very funny_

_**johncena mariakanellis** :P full of jokes me_

_**mariakanelli johncena** I can tell :)_

five minutes later when maria hadn't send anything back John assumed that the conversation was over. He leant over the side of the bed and grabbed his laptop out his bag and went onto twitter to have a more in-depth look at the girl's page. Deep down he wanted to find evidence of mickie having a twitter he wanted to know her better John hit the follow button and slowly scrolled down the page reading some of the tweets maria had posted.

Then he went onto the people she was following she wasn't following many people some John figured were family because they had the same last name he came to the end of the list quite quick.

He then clicked on a profile and gazed at the profile picture she was as beautiful as he remembered if not more she was in what John thought was her living room in flannel shorts and a vest top stood side on holding her phone looking at the camera smiling. He smiled, he'd found a way to get in contact with the girl that he for some reason couldn't shake from his mind.

Matt walked in with Adam they looked at him "dude, are you watching porn?"

"no" John snapped

"why were you smiling at the screen then" Adam moved towards him

John quickly shut his laptop "no reason"

"John" Adam said

he sighed "fine" he opened the laptop and turned it around

"is that the girl?" matt asked

"what girl" Adam asked confused

"the girl at the bar that night the only he thinks of a lot"

"ooooh, wow, she's hotter than I thought she would be"

"so found out anything new about her?" matt asked sitting on his bed

"nope just found it when you walked in"

Adam took the laptop and sat by John, John still lay on his stomach looking at the screen "well she lives in Tampa, works in that building and is 24" Adam said looking down at John now laying on his back

"I spoke to her friend" John said simply

"your hitting on her friend?" matt said "gonna end in tears dude" he said

"I wasn't hitting on her she tweeted me I was being friendly and spoke back, followed her"

"so you follow the friend but not the girl you cant stop thinking about" Adam said confused

"shut up" John said knowing he had a point

"aaaand you are now following her" Adam announced John shot up

"what" he half shouted looking at the screen "what?" he said looking at Adam

"dude?" Adam said with a chuckle "relax"

"what if she talks to me I don't know what to do" John said in panic mode

matt chuckled "John stop your acting like a teenage girl"

John got up and started to pace "what if I say something and she thinks im an idiot"

"look you don't have to tweet her yanno" Adam pointed out

John nodded fast "good point"

Adam then smirked at the screen

"oh god what?"

"oh um, she tweeted"

"what she say?" John said looking like he was trying to stop himself from being sick

"read it" Adam said

_**mickiejames **there not joking when they say dogs are man's best friend :( my puppy hates me_

"here's your chance, talk to her" matt said

John looked at him and he nodded

"if you just end up friends better than never knowing if you could have been something" matt asked

"dude that was deep" Adam said looking at him

matt grinned "I no"

John took the laptop and went to sit on the couch

he hit reply and put his finger tips on the keyboard and slowly composed a reply

_**johncena mickiejames **haha why what's he done? Hey again btw_

John didn't have to wait long for a reply

_**mickiejames johncena **:) hi, -_- he ate my dinner_

_**johncena mickiejames **aww shame ;) how did he get it?_

_**mickiejames johncena **don't be sarcastic :P I left it on the coffee table to go get a drink came back in there he is chilling on the table licking his lips and no sign of my food_

_**johncena mickiejames **;) try feeding him_

_**mickiejames johncena **:O I do feed him cheeky_

_**johncena mickiejames **im a cheeky man ;)_

_**mickiejames johncena **hmm im thinking cheeky boy :P_

_**johncena mickiejames **now that just hurt … deep :(_

_**mickiejames johncena **baby ;)_

_**johncena mickiejames **am not :(_

_**mickiejames johncena **haha :P_

John felt a sadness come over him when he realised there conversation was no longer going anywhere he let out a sighed and hoped this wasn't a one off thing.


	6. you got laid last night didn't you

Mickie was sat in work typing away at her computer when her phone sitting near by on her desk buzzed she stopped what she was doing and picked it up. She had received a text.

_Wanna go for lunch?_

_M x_

it was from maria she looked up at maria at the desk opposite her and nodded they both saved what they had done and shut down there computer tied there desks slightly before grabbing there purses and phone.

"you coming over tonight?" mickie asked opening the door to leave the office

"yeah, what you wanna do?" maria asked

"I dunno, maybe watch smackdown" mickie said casually walking abit in front of maria

"oh I no why?" maria grinned "you wanna watch John?" she said catching up to her best friend to study her facial expression

"maybe" mickie mumbled

"you do like him don't you?" maria said

"seem's like a nice guy"

"look I think he's a nice guy to but you barely know him you had a 5 minute conversation with him, look at the last guy, he just wanted the fuck mickie and soon as he got that he was gone"

"thanks for reminding me" mickie mumbled sitting down at a table

"im sorry mickie but im just looking out for you" maria said

"I know" mickie said picking at her nails because she felt uncomfortable "we've been talking online for a week"

"you have?" maria asked

mickie nodded still looking down

"what do you guys talk about?"

"utter shit" mickie chuckled

"he mentioned anything, yanno"

"nope, just seems to want to get to know me" mickie said

maria smiled softly "maybe I was wrong"

"maybe you was" mickie smiled back

mickie's phone then buzzed maria sighed "got his tweets sent to your phone didn't you"

"maybe" mickie mumbled picking her phone up

"what has he said?" maria said leaning forward watching a slow smile grow on her friends face

"oh um, nothing" she said glancing at maria before typing away

"you never tell me anything" maria said looking away

mickie looked at her friend "stop trying to guilt trip me"

"tell me then" she whined facing her friend

mickie thought about it "ok, he asked for my number so he could just ring me but I wont and now he keeps sending me facts about him self to impress me into giving him my number, some of them are funny"

"sounds like a dork to me" maria mumbled

"shut up ria" mickie said

"ok fine whatever, why doesn't he just give you his?"

"I said that but he said this way he has an excuse to talk to me"

maria couldn't help but aww which mickie chuckled at

"is he growing on you?"

"after that, yes, that's cute"

mickie smiled "he comes across as a flirty person"

"get on well with you then wont he" maria smirked

* * *

John was sat on the coach going to another arena for a house show talking to the boys and talking to mickie while she was on her lunch break. There had recently been a big shake up and the people John usually hangs out with have all gone over to raw. John only really had show as a close friend to talk to the other's he hadn't really got a friendship with more a work colleague friendship, so John took comfort in talking to mickie at the moment.

"do we have a signing later?" mark called out he was known as the undertaker to his fans and very popular

"yes" Shannon Moore shouted back angrily

"wow man chill" John said to the man sat behind him.

"he's asked me god knows how many times today its getting to me just a little bit" Shannon said

"just a little bit" John nodded with a chuckle

Shannon narrowed his eyes slightly

John smiled "what?"

"look mark I love ya man but your memory is shit" Shannon said to the man he admired and respected

"I no, im not what I used to be" mark said dramatically

"someone seems happy" show said sat the row across from John then torrie Wilson's head popped over the back of the chair

"he does have a glow to him" she said nodding

John looked at her like she was a freak

"what? You do" she said innocently

"what's going on?" show asked "you got laid last night didn't you"

"no" John said

"then what?" show asked

John shrugged "cant a guy be happy now"

"suppose" show said

"oh thanks show"

show chuckled "you know what I mean"

"do I show? Do I really?"

torrie smiled at him

"what" John said cautiously

"you've got a girlfriend haven't you" she said still smiling

"dude" show shot sitting up straight "its getting serious with that mickie girl"

torrie looked at show "who's mickie?"

"some girl he met in a bar over a month ago but last week they got in touch with each other"

torrie looked at John "oooh"

he chuckled "it's not like that, we're just talking"

"do you want it to be more?" torrie asked sitting next to him

"maybe" John said looking at what mickie wrote

torrie noted the look on john's face "give it here" John looked at her "John" she said taking the phone "gosh try to help someone"

_**mickiejames johncena **yanno these little facts your sending me about you are funny :P_

torrie handed the phone back "she finds you funny"

"and?"

"girls like guys that can make them laugh" torrie said turning her head to him

"so I um, I have a chance" John asked nervously

torrie smiled softly "yeah" she nodded

John nodded to himself "cool" he said whilst turning to look out the window


	7. what can i say you've grown on me

Mickie was sat at her desk she works on designs for her design company she works for and was a valued member of the team after her lunch with maria.

It was Friday the 2nd of February today and 5 nights ago was the royal rumble event and mickie still having 5 minutes left decided to google it and see what happened with John.

Mickie suddenly felt worried when she read that John had hurt his knee and had to wear a knee brace.

_**Mickiejames **how come you never told me you hurt your knee?_

They had recently moved there conversation to direct messages because they found people kept reading what they were talking about. Mickie didn't have to wait long for a reply

_**johncena **didn't realised you cared ;)_

_**mickiejames **very funny_

_**johncena **do you?_

_**Mickiejames **do I what?_

_**johncena **care?_

_**Mickiejames **what can I say you've grown on me_

_**johncena **grown on you enough to give me your number_

_**mickiejames **now that's just pushing it :P lol_

_**johncena **;) a guy can only try_

_**mickiejames **but you fail :P_

_**johncena **not what she said ;)_

_**mickiejames **oh so now your trying to make me jealous_

_**johncena **I am if its working :P_

_**mickiejames **-_- no_

_**johncena **are you sure? ;P_

_**mickiejames **positive_

_**johncena **we'll talk later ok ive gotta go, got a match_

_**mickiejames **oh will we now?_

_**Johncena **;) yeah we will and I believe your flirting im winning you over :P_

_**mickiejames **lol have a good match_

_**johncena **:) I will_

_**mickiejames **be safe_

_**johncena **I believe your starting to care just admit it_

_**mickiejames **ok I care_

John got a big grin on his face

"John" torrie said

John snapped his head up

"stop smiling to yourself its weird"

John chuckled "sorry"

torrie sat on the crate next to him "what's she said now?"

"she's getting flirty and um, she's admitted she cares about me"

torrie nodded "and do you flirt back?"

John nodded

"why don't you ask to meet up or something?"

"she wont give me her number tor I think that's pushing it" John said

"Valentines day in just under 2 weeks"

"and?" John said confused why she was bringing it up

"send her flowers or something"

"ok one why and two I don't know where she lives" John said

"ok" torrie said mocking his tone "one show her your serious not just looking for a fuck"

"what?" John said looking at her

"you heard me"

"I just want to take her out not bed her" John said

"prove it, don't say it, might freak her out" torrie said with a nod

"how"

"oh my god" torrie shouted

"chill tor" John said with a chuckle

"send her flowers, ive said this, you know where she works send them there or something gosh" torrie said walking away "make a mountain out of a mole hill you do" torrie said disappearing around a corner

John nodded to himself before quickly going inside the locker room to put his phone safely in his bag before his match.

"hey John two tickets for you to give someone" show said "we all got some"

"tickets for what?" he asked turning around and picking up the envelope

"no way out" Kurt angle said lacing his boots

"that's the day after valentines day" John said

"yeah and you cant use those to ask a girl out your in the pay per view remember" Shannon Moore said

John nodded "I no"

"you send them your brothers or something" show asked

John shrugged "my family is going wrestlemania ill probs give them someone else" he said shoving them in his bag

"we should go" show said standing up "match time"

John nodded "yeah" he said before walking out

* * *

mickie rubbed her face she couldn't understand why she cared so much for a man she met once "someone's stressed" a voice said

mickie looked up it was her best friend maria she sat on her desk "now I have a proposition for you" maria said

"oh god" mickie mumbled sitting back "hit me with it" she said

"you tell John to get you 15,000 followers by a date and you'll give him your number"

"who in there right mind would follow some girl they don't know on twitter"

"exactly, you don't have to give him your number then" maria studied her friends facial expression "unless you want to give him your number"

mickie picked up a piece of paper she decided she needed to photocopy stood up and made her way

"mickie" maria said following behind her mickie ignored her friends call and started to photocopy the paper "your in deep aren't you"

"no, ive met the guy once maria" mickie protested

"then why are you photocopying blank piece's of paper" maria said holding up the paper

mickie sighed "ok I like him, im not in deep, I just, like him" she said before facing her friend

"give him your number then?"

mickie sighed "what If he does just want sex" mickie's face went sad "dont think I could cope with that again" she said before grabbing the paper and going back to her desk

maria sighed and felt bad about what she said was stopping her friend from going after she had feelings for she walked to her desk "look mickie, give him your number meet up with him if he pushes for sex you know he's a jerk and just walk away but, this could be something more than that and id hate to think you'd missed out on it because of something I said"

mickie smiled slightly "thanks ria"

"its ok" she said "but I am curious to see if he would do that follow thing, just see how serious he is" maria chuckled before walking away.


	8. ignore it

Mickie figured John would still be in his match if not of his way back for even in the shower so she composed a message for him for when he checked his phone.

* * *

John was in the shower, it was where he did his best thinking, John already new he was scripted to lose at no way out and he contemplated giving mickie and her friend the tickets but then on further thinking he didn't want mickie to see him wrestle live for the first time and lose. For all John new if mickie came to no way out it was the first time seeing him wrestle.

John sighed as he turned the shower off he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he came out his cubical. Show was stood at the sinks washing his hands "your phone made a funny noise before" he said

John nodded

"you ok?" show asked

"yanno ive been talking to this girl"

"yeah" he said turning to him

"we've been talking on twitter for a week now and its constant from when I wake up to when I go to sleep but I don't seem to be getting anywhere, getting me down abit"

show looked at him "what do you want?"

"just to meet up or something"

"have you asked?"

John shock his head "no"

show gave him a look

John sighed "she wont even give me her number why would she meet up with me"

"no harm asking" show said leaving

John looked at himself in the mirror before walking out into the locker room sitting down in his place he bent over and dug around in his bag for his phone he pulled it out and sore it was from twitter.

_**Mickiejames **lets play a game :P_

John chuckled and all the thoughts he previously felt melted away

_**Johncena **like what?_

_**Mickiejames **well since you told me all these facts about you_

_**johncena **yeah?_

_**mickiejames **you ask me 10 questions if I get 5 or more wrong you get my number_

_**johncena **how do I know your not just giving the wrong answer because you want me to have your number? :P_

_**mickiejames **that's something you'll never know_

_**johncena **how do I know your not just gonna look back at our old conversations_

_**mickiejames **you don't? "/_

_**johncena **no deal then :P find another way for me to get your number ;) I like a challenge_

mickie wanted John to have her number because she didn't want him to get bored and move on to someone else who would be easier to get but she didn't want to seem easy

_**mickiejames** I thought of the last one your turn!_

_**johncena **ok, before my match at wrestlemania ill tweet telling people to follow you and if by the end of my match you have 20,000 followers you give me your number_

_**mickiejames **well I was kinda hoping you'd earn it before then but girl cant be picky :P_

_**johncena **oh so you are interested_

_**mickiejames **defiantly interested_

_**johncena **good, speak to you after my match at wrestlemania then :P_

_**mickiejames** your that confident are you?_

_**johncena **yeah I am :P_

_**mickiejames **haha :)_

John was out for dinner later that night with some of the smackdown roster, torrie show Shannon and mark, and he couldn't stop smiling.

"John" torrie said

he looked at her his smile dropping slightly

"what's gotten into you, you haven't stopped smiling since the house show"

John shrugged "things seem to be going somewhere now"

"dude you lost" Shannon said

"not that" he said

"oh, then what?" Shannon asked curious

"just things seem to be heading somewhere with mickie now"

"who's mickie" mark said

"the girl he talks to online, the one I told you about met in a bar" show said

"oh" mark said "well, heading somewhere how?"

John looked at them "sounds stupid but if she gets 20,000 followers by the end of my match at wrestlemania she'll give me her number, my idea like, the only way I can get it, cant even get the girls number like hell ill get her to go on a date" John said putting his fork down realising just how stupid this was.

torrie sighed "sorry John"

John shrugged "it's ok, I guess she's just not interested"

show patted his back "at least now you can focus on no way out and wrestlemania"

John nodded "suppose"

"what you gonna do if she tweets you?" mark asked

"ignore it I guess" John said "just sick of trying all the time and getting nothing back"

"dont need to explain it to us John, we understand" torrie said sympathising with him

"oh and by the way" show said "if you do change your mind about going to see mickie" he said "she lives in new York, not Tampa, matt did a little digging, text me before" show held his hands up "but yanno do with that what you will"

* * *

**_just want to say thank you for the favourites and alerts i have gotten even it is a few_**

**_and a big thank you to the people that take time to review :) i like reading them so thank you :) again haha_**


	9. must be hard being dumped by a celebrity

Mickie was sat in work Friday night it was march 12 and she hadn't heard from John in over a month and she new he just wanted one thing she kind of hoped he was different to all the others. Maybe it was mickie maybe she was the one that was in the wrong somehow and all these men could see something wrong in her she couldn't.

She sighed as she sat back in her chair it was 8 o'clock and she really didn't want to go home at least here she had something to take her mind of John, he was every where she turned lately with all the wrestlemania posters about town. They were holding it in Madison square garden, mickie had tickets she just didn't know whether she wanted to go or not.

Maria appeared at mickie's desk "coming for a drink?" she asked softly

mickie nodded stood up turned all her stuff off grabbed her bag and walked out with maria

"sorry about John"

"it's cool didn't like him that much anyways" mickie said trying to push the subject off, maria new she was lieing she new she liked John by the way she smiled when he sent her a message that was before she even read it. "you go ahead I just need to use the toilet" mickie sent a smile to maria before pushing open the door

maria sighed and walked into the bar "oh no" she said to herself

"hey girl" the bartender Jamie said

"hey what are these lot doing here?"

"oh there from wwe" she said "aren't they hot"

"yeah, you know that guy mickie was talking to"

"yeah what ever happened to him" she said leaning forward on the bar

"just stopped talking to her"

"who was he? Do I know him?"

maria nodded towards a man sat in a corner with some of his friends

Jamie's jaw dropped "John Cena? She was talking to John Cena"

maria nodded

"wow, must be hard to be dumped by a celebrity him being everywhere you turn like"

"they were never together" maria said

"I no, still"

maria sighed "I no, she was just getting over it then the posters started to go up"

Jamie handed her a drink "on me"

maria smiled "thanks" she then looked at John "ill be right back"

Jamie grabbed maria's arm "dont start a fight I don't wanna have to throw you out" she said

"I wont" maria then walked over to John he looked at her and his smile dropped "a word" she said clearly not in the mood

"someone's in trouble" Adam said John was having a catch up with his old friends that got moved to raw

"shut up man" he said before going to quite corner with maria and sitting down "um, hi?" he said not really knowing what to say

"come to rub it in her face?" maria said

"what?" confusion written all over his face

"mickie"

John looked down at his drink on the table with his hand wrapped around the glass

"and don't even try to say you forgot she came here its where you bloody met her" maria said

"I haven't forgotten" he said

"what happened? You always talked then suddenly one day nothing" maria said

John shrugged

"whatever, have a nice life" maria said standing up "break leg Sunday" maria snarled at him before walking away

"got a feeling she meant that literally" he mumbled to himself before taking a swig of his drink as his friends rushed over to see what went on

"what did she say?" Paul asked

"break a leg Sunday" John said simply

"aww that was nice" matt said

"she didn't mean good luck matt, she meant it literally" John said looking up at him

"oh, well that's just mean" matt said

John chuckled "there's no one like you huh?"

"nope" matt grinned happily

"gay" Adam mumbled

matt narrowed his eyes at him

"dude" show said quietly nodding towards the bar

Stood there was mickie talking to Jamie, s club 7 reach the for the stars came on and John chuckled at the memory of him quoting this to mickie once and by the look on Mickie's face she did to.

Mickie glanced around the room looking for maria when her eyes met Johns and she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach the guys looked at mickie then to John then back to mickie all at the same time with there mouths hanging open slightly.

"im gonna go" John lip read mickie saying to the bar maid

"why stay" Jamie said back to mickie

"it's … I just feel awkward, I'll text ya later or something" mickie said before leaving out the bar

"dude what you waiting for" Adam said

"go after her" show said pushing him off his chair nearly causing John to fall on the floor show smiled sheepishly when he sore the look John gave him.

"go" Paul encouraged him

"why" John said

"because no matter what you say we know you like her" Paul said

John sighed then started to leave

"dont force ya self will ya" Paul shouted after him sarcastically

John shot the boys a look who were laughing before pushing the door open to leave.


	10. you thought I just wanted you for sex?

Mickie was walking towards her car when someone grabbed her arm by the elbow and she had a good idea who it may be she had narrowed It down to two people when they turned her to face the person gently.

The eyes of John were looking back at her "what?" she said a little less angry than she hoped to just looking into the eyes he often imagined looking at her since the night she had met her.

"I, um, how are you?" John was taken a back at just how more beautiful she was in person then in her picture or even how he remembered.

"why do you care?" mickie said looking away John sighed "yanno your just like all the others" mickie said out the blue taken John back a bit he took a small step backwards to give mickie a little bit of space hoping she would calm down. The tone of voice scared John slightly he never imagined her to be a mean women.

"all others of what?" John asked confused at what she was talking about

"man kind" mickie said "if you don't get the fuck within a certain amount of time you fuck right off again and im getting just a little bit sick of being used" mickie said before walking away

John jogged after her and got in front of her to stop her from going anywhere "wait what?" he said confused "you thought I just wanted you for sex" he said softly kind of hurt that she would think he would do that to her or any girl.

mickie looked away again

"I would never do that" he said softly trying to plead his case to mickie trying to get her to understand.

"ok whatever" she said with a roll of her eyes genuinely not believing him

"mickie" he whispered getting slightly frustrated he couldn't get mickie to understand.

she turned her head to him

"I didn't want you for a quick one night stand" he said honesty pouring from his voice

mickie looked down

"why would you think that?" he said softly

"you were only interested for a week then just stopped" she said not wanting to look directly at him hurt was all John could hear in her voice.

John took a deep breathe "it was because I liked you and was trying but I didn't seem to be getting anything back I just thought you weren't that much into me so I thought id save my self the embarrassment" he looked down

"I liked you to" she said quietly

"you did" John asked shocked snapping his head up to look at her

she nodded to confirm to John he did hear what he thought he heard "just didn't want to get hurt again"

"so you didn't want to give me your number because it might have gone further and then you could of got hurt" John asked trying to make sense of everything

mickie sighed "pretty much"

John put his hands in his pocket and glanced around "I um, im in town till Wednesday, you fancy doing anything"

mickie looked up at John slightly he then looked at her and there eyes met she nodded

"let's hope you get 20,000 followers during my match then so we can plan it then over the phone" John said

mickie looked at him questionably

John shrugged "im curious if people will"

"20,000 people aren't going to follow me just because you tell them to" mickie said

a fan then approached John he smiled "hey" he said before signing some stuff "you got twitter?" he asked

"John he wants stuff signed for his kids not a questioning" mickie said feeling sorry for the poor man

John shot mickie a look then looked at the man "do you?" he asked nicely

the man nodded "yeah why?" he asked whilst taking a picture of John and his kids

"would you follow her" he said pointing at mickie "if I posted a tweet telling you to"

"um I suppose so why?" he asked

"just a little bet thing we've got going on" he said John then looked at mickie talking to the man's kids

"dude, don't hit me or nothing but, your girls hot"

"I no" John said smiling without even realising "I um" he said looking at the man

"dont worry I wont tell her you said it" the man chuckled

"I was kinda more thinking the dirt sheets, we kind of want this private at the moment" John said softly turning his head to the man

the man nodded "its cool, your secrets safe with me"

John mentally kicked himself for not correctly the man but he didn't want to, didn't feel right to him.

John watched mickie smile as she stood back up "have fun at wrestlemania" she said as the man smiled at the two and walked away with his two children happy to of met John Cena.

Mickie then looked at John who chuckled

"what?" she asked innocently

"I wasn't questioning him" John said with a soft smile to mickie his hands finding there way back into his pockets.

"yes you were" mickie said

"no I wasn't" John retorted

"did you ask him a question" mickie said

"yeah"

"then you were questioning him" mickie said throwing her arm out towards him

John chuckled and shook his head slightly "you do make me laugh, I got a lot of stick off the boys for laughing or smiling at my phone because of you"

mickie chuckled before her face softened "fancy a drink?" she asked

"yeah" John nodded he went to walk back inside

"where you going?" mickie asked

John turned back to her and pointed towards the building "I um"

"I was thinking somewhere else, ive had a enough of that place for one day" she said

John nodded "you'll have to be my tour guide, ive been here before but just to the hotel to the venue back to the hotel then out again"

mickie chuckled softly "ok" she said softly spinning on her heels to walk towards her car

John walked beside and went to put his arm around but thought against it and had to scratch his head so he didn't look stupid.

* * *

**_would of been up sooner but you probably heard fanfiction have had a few problems so couldnt get it out_**


	11. its happening again

Mickie was driving along focusing on the radio listening to the low sound coming from the radio, she didn't know how she felt about being seen in public with John, she sort of understood how paparazzi blow things out of proportion and twist things into something its not and she didn't want to be apart of that.

John turned to look at mickie and the glow on her face from the sunset bouncing off her face made mickie look stunning, she was a natural beauty, her make-up was the natural look and she was one of the people that look like when they got dressed it was effortless and still looked stunning.

Mickie glanced at John sensing he was looking at her "you ok?" she asked

"yeah" John nodded turning his head to look out the front window "how come your profile says you live in Tampa when you live in new York?" John asked

mickie had to think "um, oh I made it when I lived in Tampa then I moved here with my friend maria so we were closer to work and family" she said "I must change that" she said more to herself than anything

John looked out his window "where are you taking me?"

"this quite bar I know" she said simply leaning on her hand on the door

John looked at mickie "you look tired" he said

mickie nodded "I am long day" she said

"how long?"

"erm got into work about 7 haven't been home since"

John looked at mickie "you serious?" he asked

she nodded glancing at me

"we can do this another time if you want" John said softly

"its ok" mickie said softly

"you sure? I know what its like to feel tired and just want to relax" John said

Mickie looked at him as she stopped at a traffic light "im fine honest" she said smiling slightly

he nodded not wanting to push the matter and making it awkward he tilted his head back "do um, do you fancy going to wrestlemania" John asked

"I cant sorry, got plans" mickie said

"it's ok" he said "maybe another time" he hoped he would be able to see her again.

mickie nodded "yeah, id love to see you wrestle" mickie smiled genuinely wanting to see John wrestle.

John turned his head to her "you've not seen me wrestle?" John asked partly shocked seens as she did watch it years ago and he thought meeting him would of brought her back to the sport and she would of started to re-watch the programme again.

"nope" mickie smirked at him "why would I want to?" she raised her eye brows challengingly

"because im amazing" John joked

mickie laughed

John smiled softly "your laughs cute"

"shut up" mickie blushed

John chuckled

"your mean" mickie said parking her car up in a car park

John raised his eye brows at her slightly "now, we've talked about this"

mickie sighed "your not mean just misunderstood" she said in a dull tone

John chuckled as he looked at her "you have good memory"

"ive been told that" mickie said smiling at John he smiled back they were sat looking at each other smiling for what felt like hours when mickie broke the gaze "you um, you coming?" she asked

John nodded "yeah" then got out the car and rubbed his face "snap out of it" he said to himself after he shut the door he then turned suddenly to look at mickie when he heard her car door shut.

"you ok?" she asked

John nodded "yeah"

"ok" she said locking the car and making her way inside John not far behind.

* * *

Maria was at the bar talking to Jamie "do you know where mickie is?" she asked

"she said she was heading home" Jamie replied

maria then received a text

_im fine just heading home, been a long day m x_

"she just text me" maria said

"what did it say?" Jamie questioned

"just she's going home" maria said

"told you, she's fine, you worry to much" Jamie said softly

maria chuckled softly "she says that to me"

"gosh ria your acting like she died, she went home you'll more than likely see her tomorrow"

maria laughed "funny thing is your right"

"im always right, yeah" she said as she walked towards Adam Copeland at the bar he ordered his drink then looked at maria

"must find it weird being around all us wrestlers" Adam said trying to make conversation as Jamie worked on the big drinks order

Jamie looked at maria "not really" maria said "dont really watch it, that was more mickie's thing"

"was?" Adam questioned

"there you go again" Jamie said putting the first drink on the bar "taking like she's dead"

"I mean she used to watch, she's not watched for years"

"so she wont know" Adam trailed off

"she didn't know who John was If your implying she's a gold digger"

"I wasn't, just some guys that didn't really know the situation said it" Adam said

"well correct them, she doesn't need any ones money"

"will do" Adam smiled

"are you in this wrestle big stage thing" maria said

Adam chuckled "wrestlemania and no"

"oh, never understood it anyway"

"maybe we could meet up sometime and ill explain it to you"

"it's happening again" Jamie sang under her breath walking away from the bar

Maria and Adam chuckled

"is it always like this around here?" Adam asked glancing from his friends watching, to maria

maria chuckled "pretty much"

Jamie looked at maria amused by the situation and maria shot her a glare


	12. it's a risk im willing to take

John was sat leaning on the table watching mickie watching the few people that we're here dancing on the makeshift dance floor.

"fancy a dance" John said mickie looked at him

"I don't dance" mickie said with a small smile before turning her attention back to the floor

"come on, your not telling me you and maria have never danced around your bedroom with hair brushes to spice girls" John joked

"no" mickie laughed looking at him

John dramatically gasped putting his hand on her heart

mickie chuckled "ill go get some drinks"

"nothing alcoholic" he called after her

mickie leaned on the bar

"well well well, look who's brought a fitty with them" the girl behind the bar smiled

mickie chuckled "ill just have two cokes"

"not drinking?" the women asked

"not tonight" mickie said

"who is that guy? He looks familiar"

"John Cena, some wrestler"

"hold up, the John Cena"

mickie nodded not really getting why she looked shocked

"you do realise how many women and teenage girls love that guy"

"um no"

"where have you been mickie"

"working, like normal, that's all I seem to be doing lately"

the women put her drinks on the bar "maria needs to take you on a holiday" the women smiled "on me"

mickie smiled "thanks" she grabbed them and started walking

"and tell ria I said hi"

"I will" mickie called back sitting down

"you know her?" John asked messing with a beer mat still leaning on the table

mickie nodded "maria's sister"

"cool"

"so, when exactly are you planning to explain the business to me" mickie said

John looked up at her "not here, you'll have to come backstage at a show sometime"

mickie leaned forward on the table as well "you sure its just not an excuse to see me again"

John looked at her with flirty eyes "that you will never know" he said still leaning in

"sure I can get it out of you somehow" mickie said with a slight smirk

"so are you going to tell me what's so important your going to miss my first wrestlemania match"

they were still both leaning in and maria's sister picked up on the flirty nature of it chuckled and shook her head.

"you don't do you" John said

"dont what?" mickie said taking a sip of her drink out the straw

"have plans Sunday night"

"I do actually, why would I tell some random man where im going" mickie said raising her eye brows

"because by the end of Sunday night I will have your number"

"your that confident are you" mickie said and she noted John moving slightly closer

"yeah I am" he said in his deep voice mickie couldn't help but think how sexy John was right now "if you dance with me ill make it 25,000"

"that many people are never going to follow me" mickie said

"it's a risk im willing to take" John said putting his open hand on the table for mickie to take she looked at his hand then to John looking at her and gently put her hand on his.

He slowly closed his hand around her tiny hand compared to his, he stood up mickie slowly rose with him he then lead her to the make shift dance floor.

Maria's sister watched the whole thing and flicked the fast song onto a slow song it was romantic to Laura two people who obviously cared about each other a slow song and the lights were dimmed around the dance floor. If this was a date Laura couldn't be more pleased for her sisters friend to be having such a romantic time, sure it could be more romantic but for it to be a grotty old pub it was pretty romantic.

John faced mickie when they got there and gently took her other hand and put them around his neck then ran his hands down her arm till he got to her elbow then rested his hands on her lower back not wanting to over step the line.

John then slowly moved them into time to the music "you don't dance you've so done this before" John joked trying to put mickie at ease he new she wanted to be doing this but felt a little uncomfortable doing it.

Mickie laughed softly "what would your wrestler friends say if they sore you now"

John shrugged "dont care, im having a nice time that's all I care about right now"

mickie smiled softly "so you do have a soft side"

John smiled softly to "dont show it to often" there body's were barely touching and John just wanted to be closer to mickie but he didn't want to scare her away he was just happy to be with her at this point and was thankful she even asked him for a drink.

"yanno I get your trying to be a gentlemen but you can come closer" mickie said softly

John looked down moved closer and got butterflies when there bodies came together he closed his eyes and his head came to rest against hers and he breathed in her scent that he new he would now crave to smell again. "I hope we can see each other again" John whispered

"me to" mickie said softly leaning her head against Johns shoulder he moved his arms around her shoulders and they slowly moved there hips side to side

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed this_**

**_review alert favourite tell your friends_**

**_and look out for the next one soon_**


	13. let me guess, got plans

Mickie pulled up her car in the hotel car park she drove John there because he had no other way to get home mickie told him there were no taxi's there was but mickie just wanted to spend more time alone with John. It was around midnight and there was a cold chill.

"I had fun tonight" John said turning to look at mickie

she turned her head to him and smiled softly "me to"

"can I see you tomorrow?" John asked softly

mickie turned to look out the front window

"let me guess, got plans" John said leaning on the window

"no" mickie said she looked down "well yeah but it can wait"

John looked at her

she sighed "I was gonna paint my living room"

John chuckled "your blowing me off to paint your living room"

"yeah I am actually" mickie chuckled "since your being moody about it"

John looked at her "we could meet in the middle and I could come help" John asked cheekily

"you don't seem the painting type" mickie said looking at him amused

John shrugged "maybe I just really wanna see you again"

"ok" mickie whispered

"ok?" John questioned

mickie nodded "I'd like to see you again to"

John looked at mickie "ill message you tomorrow when im free I have a signing in the morning"

mickie nodded "ok"

"ill um, ill see you tomorrow then" he said opening the car door

mickie smiled "see you tomorrow"

he got out and leaned down leaning his forearms on the roof "message me when you get home ok"

mickie chuckled softly "ok"

John smiled "bye" he said before moving back shutting the door and making his way inside

"bye" mickie said to herself she took a deep breathe started her car and drove off back home

* * *

John opened his hotel room to all his new friends and old friends that moved to raw sat waiting for him

"where have you been?" Adam Copeland asked

"um, in a pub" John said confused by Adams tone

"alone" Paul questioned

"no" John said dragging out the word "does it matter?" John said sitting on his bed

"yeah we were worried" Kurt said everyone looked at him "what? I have a caring side"

"did you catch up with a girl" show said and by the look on Johns face everyone new "dude"

John shrugged "we went some quiet pub and had a really good time nothing more nothing less"

"so, think you have a future with this girl?" Shannon Moore asked

"I can see her in my future" John nodded

"is she hot?" Paul asked "just wondering"

John nodded "she's easy on the eye"

"dude, just say it" show said

John flopped back onto his bed "she's beautiful" john's phone then buzzed he pulled his phone out his pocket

_**mickiejames **im home_

John smiled

_**johncena **_ok sweet dreams :)

_**mickiejames **you to :)_

"that her?" show asked

John nodded "yeah, asked her to message me when she got home"

"aaawww" all the boys said

"I care about her shut up" John said sitting up

"we're not taking the piss John" Kurt said

"we're glad you've finally found someone you want to be with" Paul said

John looked at them "when does the signing finish tomorrow?"

"its 10 till 2"

John nodded "ok"

"why" Shannon questioned

"no reason" John said standing up and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth

"meeting the girl aren't you"

"maybe" he said brushing his teeth

"she coming wrestlemania?" one of the boys asked John as he walked back into the bathroom to spit

"no she has plans"

"so you've asked" Paul asked with a smirk

"ok is there anything wrong in really liking a girl" John said coming back out

"no I was just clarifying it" Paul said

John chuckled "look she's funny smart beautiful and I care about her a lot and when the times right ill let you meet her"

"dude we're not gonna scare her off by meeting her" Adam said

"she wont get your lots sense of humour" John protested

"so? Does it matter its not us she's dating" Kurt said with a chuckle

"im not dating her either"

"what?" the boys said confused

"I don't, I don't know what we are right now ok" John said with a sigh he sat on the end of his bed

"it'll work its self out, kiss her, that normally tells a girl you want more than friends"

Vince then burst into the room using his master key card to all his superstars rooms he didn't have them for the divas rooms that was steph's job to check on them "why are you lot not sleeping its a busy weekend boys you know this"

"we're just talking about john's fancy women" Shannon said then realised what he said "oh no"

"do tell" Vince said sitting down

"um" John said

"is she good looking?" Vince said

John nodded "yeah"

"is she funny?"

"yeah"

"is she clever?"

"yeah"

"is she a wrestler"

"um no"

"whatever" Vince said standing up "get to sleep" he said walking out the boys laughed at the weird conversation that had just took place.

"anyways im heading off go to be up early tomorrow" Adam said standing up adjusting his top

"yeah think I will to" Paul said standing up

Slowly people started to leave leaving just John show and Shannon who shared that room show looked at John "dont let this one go John she makes you happy"

John nodded "yeah I don't wont to let her go either she does make me happy"


	14. i find its key

Mickie woke up the next morning with the burning desire to know what John was doing not in a possessive way more an interested in what he was up to way.

She grabbed her phone from the side table and sore it was twenty past 12, mickie hadn't slept this late since she was a teenager she chuckled to herself before unlocking the phone to see she had the little t on her screen to indicate she had a message on twitter.

She opened the twitter application and sore a message from John at 9:03 she shook her head and opened it.

_**Johncena **that is the last time I let you keep me out late :( found it hard to get up this morning google the big show, yeah, he sat on me. Any ways ill let you know when im finishing up so we can sort out how ill get to yours :)_

mickie threw back the covers and made her way down stairs to her living room and sat down at her computer and typed in the big show then clicked on google images "oh wow" she said to herself.

She picked up her phone from the desk and composed a message back

John was at his signing and two giggly teenage girls came up to his edge and triple h's table "are you single" one asked looking at John "my sister like loves you"

the other spoke up "she does has your posters all over her wall"

edge leaned over "sorry ladies, he has his eye on someone"

"gets this stupid smile on his face when we mention her" Paul said with a nod

john's phone buzzed he sent a small smile and read the message

_**mickiejames **wow he's big :P ive only just woke up haha unlucky for you ;) I may pop down for an autograph :P_

John smiled "and there's the smile" Paul said John looked at him

"shut up" he said putting his phone away

"planning your little date later" Adam said

"its not a date" John said

"you sure?" one of the girls said

bringing all the guys back to where they actually were "um, yeah im sure" John said with a small smile before signing there stuff

* * *

The girls left soon after and John was soon outside waiting for mickie when torrie walked up with Trish and Amy "you not getting on the bus back to the hotel?" Amy asked

"waiting for his lady friend" matt said walking past with a chuckle

"and this is why I hate telling people im seeing someone" John said looking at the girls

Trish chuckled "ignore them, so who is she?"

John looked at torrie "she lives round here, met up again"

torrie smiled "really that's nice you really liked her"

John nodded "seems to be going on the right track"

"good" torrid

"hello, mind filling us in" Trish said

"ill explain later, loong story with these two" torrie chuckled

Shannon walked over to the group of guys and girls "there is some hot girl sat in a car over there, wow"

everyone looked over and John smiled

"wow" the guys said

"yanno I hate it when guys do this" Amy said

"do what?" matt asked

"look at girls as a piece of meat" Trish finished for her

"see ya later" John said with a smile and made his way away from them

"where is he going?" show asked

"his lady friend must be here to pick him up" Amy said Trish and torrie looked at her "what? I cant say girlfriend because he hasn't said there official"

"oh my god he's gone to talk to the fit girl"

the girls mouths dropped "cheating prick" the girls said in unison

John leant into the car "get out" he smiled

"why" mickie said

"I wanna drive" John said with a cheeky grin

"your not driving my car John" mickie said

"please" he pouted

"whatever" mickie said taking her seat belt off and getting out the car

* * *

"yanno" Adam started "for a girl in a vest top and baggy sweats, she's pretty cute"

matt smacked the back of his head

"ow" Adam said "what the hell was that for?"

"take a closer look at her" matt said

"hello yes girlfriend stood right here matt" Amy said

Adam looked harder towards mickie "oh my god its twitter girl"

"that's the girl" nearly everyone in the group said

matt and Adam nodded "we sore a picture" they said in unison

* * *

John grabbed mickie's wrist as she walked past him and they looked at each other "dressed for painting" John chuckled

"we're not painting any more" she said

"what why?" John said slightly worried she would just take him back to the hotel and bow out again

"found some DVDs I need to watch"

"oh right" John said

she nodded "yeah there's a few could take a while"

"lets hope there good then" he said growing increasing worried

"you allergic to dogs?" mickie asked John which made him slightly confused because it was so out the blew

"um no, I have a dog" he said

"good, I have a puppy" she went to walk to her side he grabbed her arm again

"im still coming over?" he asked

mickie nodded "um yeah, if you want to"

John nodded "yeah I do"

"ok calm down" mickie chuckled

John chuckled nervously "sorry"

mickie smiled "it's cool, you can make the popcorn" she smiled cheekily before walking and getting into the car

John smiled to himself before taking a few steps back before turning and getting in the car "oh my god how close do you want to be" he said before adjusting the seat back

mickie with one foot up on the seat looked at him "I like to be able to touch the peddles when I drive I find its key" she said

"less of the sarcasm" John said with a cheeky look on his face

mickie laughed softly and put her head against the seat looking at John "less of the cheek then" she chuckled

John started the car and sent mickie a small smile before pulling away and setting off mickie telling him which way to go when they reached a main road John reached over and took mickie's hand.

Mickie froze John noticing not wanting to take his hand away just stroked the back of her hand with his thumb mickie slowly calmed down and settled down in her seat.

John smiled slightly to himself he was glad she didn't pull away he took it as a good sign she wanted to be with him, he just had to figure out a way to ask her to be with him, he didn't want any uncertainty between them but he didn't want to sound corny or childish.


	15. he'll make himself dizzy in a minute

John pulled into mickie's driveway "nice house" he said turning his head to her there hands still intertwined he smiled softly which mickie returned.

"you coming in then otherwise we'll never finish these DVDs" mickie said

John nodded "um yeah ok"

Mickie took her hand back politely and got out the car John followed locked the car for her and handed her the keys. Mickie glanced at John as she went to her door "do you have curfews" mickie asked

"um no" John said looking around him

"ok, just wondering" mickie opened the door and John was met with a puppy sat in the hall way wagging its tail looking pretty happy with his self. "that's Milo, he's a border collie" mickie shut the door behind her and John.

Mickie's house wasn't big but it wasn't small a living room and kitchen downstairs and two bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom "I like your house" John said turning to face mickie once he got into her living room.

"thank you" she said quietly putting her keys down on the table

John chuckled at mickie's dog bouncing around on the couch tail wagging mouth open tongue hanging out looking at John.

"he'll make himself dizzy in a minute he'll stop" mickie said "do you want a drink?"

John nodded "ok" he looked at a DVD pile of about 5 "they the DVDs" he asked

mickie nodded "yeah look at them if you want" she said before going to the kitchen

John sat down "hello" he said as the dog was on his lap quicker than you could say Milo he gave him a fuss and he soon settled down and sat next to John. He looked at the dog john turned his head slightly towards the dog looking out the corner of his eye. The dog tilted his head at John which made John chuckle he put his paw on his knee at the same time. "I feel like im in counselling" John said as mickie walked back in

mickie chuckled "food in the kitchen for you" mickie said randomly John was going to say something when Milo was off the couch and out the room. Mickie plopped down on the couch next to John putting her feet against the coffee table. "picked one" she asked

John who was leaning forward sat back and held a DVD to her "get the scary one out the way while its still light" mickie looked at him "there meant to be not as scary in the light"

"put it on then" she said

John playfully rolled his eyes before going to the TV

"lazy" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear on purpose

he looked over his shoulder at her "say's the girl that got driven here and is now making me put the DVD on"

she chuckled "ok first you asked to drive and second you could say no" mickie sent him a cheeky grin which gives him butterflies every time he doesn't know why but he loves it when she does it.

John sat back down closer to mickie then he thought he was going to be but mickie didn't mind and neither did he since they were closer than ever before.

"oh curtains" mickie said getting up and going to close them John new it was an excuse to sit down not so close to him he couldn't complain though if she wasn't comfortable with it he would have to except it.

Mickie turned around grabbed the remotes and sat back down closer to John than she previously was on purpose she liked the feelings she got sitting close to him. She slid down getting comfy her head was at john's shoulder level mickie then only really sore john's muscular arms and kicked her self for not noticing how muscular he was before. John smiled softly to him self then straightened it out when mickie looked up him.

"can you tell I've never used the DVD player before" she said

John reached his arm around her and pressed the play button he chuckled only imagining how stupid mickie felt.

"I wanted to skip the ads" mickie said looking at him

"oh" he then still reaching around her and mickie holding the remote pressed the button several times until all the ads had passed he then selected the play option on the title screen and they were away he liked the fact mickie didn't seem to care about how close they were or how he hadn't yet moved his arm back.

Milo was sat in front of them looking at them "yes you can have the other couch" mickie said then Milo ran and jumped on the other couch and stretched out mickie felt John looking at her so she looked up at him. "what?" she asked innocently "he understands me"

John chuckled "my dogs like that" he said

"what dog do you have?"

"golden lab" he said "Bella"

"my niece named mine from the tweenies" mickie chuckled

"I named mine because I watch the tweenies" John joked but said with a straight face mickie looked at him John burst into a chuckle "I was joking"

"how do you know Bella is a tweenie then" mickie asked raising her eyebrows questionably

"that you will never know" John said with a look towards mickie before turning his head to watch the film.

John got butterflies when mickie turned towards him and rested her head on his peck he looked down at her and he wanted this moment to last forever.

_**(tweenies is a children's TV show btw just in case you don't know)**_

* * *

it was half eleven at night and there on there final DVD it was a comedy and every so often, mickie could hear John chuckle at the movie they were watching and feel of the vibrations coming from his chest; was something that slowly soothed her to sleep. By the time the movie was over, John gazed down at mickie only to find her sleeping soundly against him. John gazed down lovingly at her sleeping. Shutting off the TV, John placed a gentle kiss on mickie's forehead before cradling her like a baby and taking her upstairs to her room and laying her down on the bed. He then went down stairs and got comfy on the couch and switching off the lamp by the couch and laughing softly when Milo curled up next to him.

John went to sleep with a smile on his face that night and he new tonight was a turning point for him and mickie and hopefully the start of something more for them. Currently there just friends that occasionally have a minute flirt with each other but John wanted more but of course keep the flirting he liked that part.


	16. i can explain

Mickie was woken up the next day by her phone buzzing, she sat up and wondered how she got here she came to the conclusion it didn't really matter and got her phone out her pocket.

_Let me in_

the text said from maria she chuckled stood up and walking down the stairs she noticed John laying on the couch Milo cuddling up to him she smiled shook her head and carried down the rest of the stairs then went to open the door.

"about bloody time" maria said "its 10 o'clock your normally up by now" maria said walking in mickie shut the door and hoped maria hadn't woken John so she could explain.

Maria then went to walk into the living room snapped her head to mickie "I can explain" mickie said with a sheepish smile

"damn right you will" maria said going into the kitchen instead

mickie followed maria in but not before checking John was still asleep

"what in the world is going on" maria whispered loudly

"Friday night when I left he came after me, got talking ended up at a pub and yesterday when he finished I picked him up and we watched films till about half eleven I think I must of fell asleep"

"where" maria asked

"I guess on the couch he must of took me upstairs and came back down and gone to sleep there"

"oh" maria said "that was nice of him" she said helping her self to a drink from the fridge

"yeah" mickie said "it was"

"you excited about seeing lover boy wrestle tonight" maria chuckled

mickie sshh'd maria "shut up! He doesn't know im going"

"he doesn't?"

"no, he asked me if I wanted to because he has tickets but I said I had plans"

"so your lieing" maria said

"no, im just, organising, a, surprise?" mickie said unsure her self that, that sounded viable.

"so your lieing to lover boy" maria said

John appeared at the door he chuckled "loving the nickname by the way" he said looking at maria

"well you no" she said "I try" she said obviously pleased with herself

mickie looked at her "its not that good" mickie said

maria narrowed her eyes at mickie "you have to comment on everything don't you"

mickie chuckled "someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"I hate wrestlers" maria said

"oh thanks" John said sarcastically sitting down on a chair

"not you"

"oh thanks" John said with a smile

"who then?" mickie asked when it hit her "oh god"

"oh yes"

"you've slept with him haven't you" mickie said John looked at her

"no" maria protested John looked at her

"then what?"

"we're just friends" maria said

"ive heard that before" mickie said she then acted all serious "we are just friends mickie" she then turned excited "oh my god I slept with him it was magical" her face then dropped looking at maria John laughed sitting back

maria was looking at mickie and pointed to John "you can shut up and you" she said pointing to mickie "may be right, on that occasion but on this one he really is just my friend"

"who is he?" mickie asked

"not telling" maria said leaving and going to the living room

John looked at mickie "morning" he said softly

"morning" she said sipping her drink

"sleep good" John asked

mickie nodded "yeah, um thanks for taking me upstairs" she said

"its ok" John said

"you didn't have to sleep on the couch yanno" mickie said

John chuckled "its ok, mum brought me up to be a gentlemen"

mickie smiled "when I was little I always dreamed of the perfect guy for me, muscular sweet funny caring hot a gentlemen"

John cut mickie off "think you may of just described me" John said standing

mickie panicked slightly "I um I never"

he cut her off again "its cool" he put his hand on her cheek using his other hand to take her drink and put it on the side "im not waiting for this any more" he whispered before leaning in planting a soft kiss on Mickie's lips he pulled away realising he may have just over stepped the mark.

mickie was looking at him in shock at how tender his touch was for such a big guy before putting her hand on his chest and kissing him. Mickie and John were kissing softly when maria came in "wow my bad" she said before leaving to the living room again.

Mickie and John pulled back slightly there groins still pressed together they chuckled "she doesn't have the best timing" John said "ill just have to get used to it wont I"

"why?" mickie said not really getting what John was hinting at

John chuckled "since im dating her best friend"

mickie then got the hint "oh cool" she said with a smile

"your such a dork" John chuckled pushing her hair out her face gently "its cute though" he said before pressing his lips against hers softly he went to pull away but mickie put her hand on his neck so he couldn't her touch sent him weak and she moved her lips against his and he soon followed suit.

Maria cleared her throat "as cute as this is" she said and the pair parted there lips and turned there heads to her "dont you have to be at the arena for midday" maria said looking at John

"um, how did you know that"

"she's a stalker" mickie whispered

John looked at mickie she gave him a look "oh your joking" he said

"no duhh" maria said

"your wrestler friend?" John asked his eyebrows raised his lips curling up slightly

_that's so sexy _mickie mouthed to maria maria chuckled "um yeah, yes my wrestler friend told me"

"who" John asked "I might know him"

"you know him that's why im not telling you" maria said she tried to have dramatic exit but tripped over Milo "gosh Milo" she raised her voice before flouncing into the living room.

"well she's different" John chuckled

"you'll get used to her" mickie said as John turned his head back to her

"you got any string?" John asked

"string?" mickie questioned

"yeah string you got any" John asked

Mickie pointed behind him he walked away and opened a draw and looked at mickie who nodded to tell him he was in the right place.

"yeah and im the weird one" maria said getting her drink and leaving again

mickie chuckled and shook her head

John came back with the string and a pair of scissors.

"what the" mickie asked confused

he grabbed her wrist and loosely wrapped the string around her wrist twice before cutting the string and tieing it in a bow

"John" mickie said he looked at her

"wear it and when ever you look at it you'll think of today" John said "and it sounds stupid but im always with you then"

mickie smiled "that's so cheesy but so sweet at the same time" mickie kissed his cheek "thank you" she then looked down at it and smiled slightly "hang on" she looked at him "you have to wear one to then"

"why?" John asked

"oh so you don't want me always with you then" mickie said

John chuckled "ok since you put it that way" he held his wrist to her "do the honours"

_**

* * *

**_

ok the deal with the string is I sore it in something I watched recently and thought It was cute and it also comes into the story at some point as well :)

_**hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review :P**_


	17. wrestlemania 20

Mickie and maria were sat front row at wrestlemania to the right of the commentators if your facing them. The start was near and you could feel the crowd getting excited the tension was building and the girls were excited for the unknown as well they didn't know who was who whether they were good or bad or who to cheer for.

"do you know when he's meant to wrestle" maria asked mickie

She shook her head "nope" looking at the string she then looked at maria

"do you know anything about his wrestler person man thing" maria said

"gimmick" mickie said

maria nodded "yeah that"

"nope" mickie said getting her phone out and went on twitter mickie had about 100 followers some people had just took it upon them selves to follow mickie, back in February when John and mickie first starting talking over twitter.

John's family were sat not to far away the side the camera's sit, john's parents 3 brothers and his sister all came.

The pyro went off and maria jumped which caused mickie to laugh everyone was going wild cheering there was a lull in the noise then a music hit and the crowd went wild again the bell rang and the announcer started to talk

"the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the wwe united states championship introducing the challenger from west Newbury Massachusetts weighing in at 248 pounds John Cena"

"nah nah nah nah is wrestlemania here to represent"

the crowd all shouted in unison "damn straight"

"then let me hear everybody make some noise" he shouted into the mic the crowd cheered he went to talk into the and the crowd started chanting his name

"you got the franchise player at da super bowl stage, so get that gorilla big show outta his cage, there ain't no way I'm gonna lose to that king Kong rip off that's like Gary Coleman beatin Patrick Ewing in a tip off, big shows really a ape with opposable thumbs and he stuffs his singlet and it looks like he's smuggling plums, everybody knows that he can't see me, I'm itching to beat um, like a penis with an s.t.d, I'm not even wrestling the big show this whole things a charade, my match is with the hippo float from the macey's parade. it's time for me to get a championship to match these custom nux MADISON SQUARE CHANT IT LOUD BABY BIG SHOW SUX" John rapped as the crowd chanted

Big show then made his entrance and the match was under way.

"so, your boy can rap" maria said

mickie looked at her "do you think he has done the twitter thing" she asked she'd told maria all about it over text Saturday before going to get John.

"I don't know, check"

mickie then took her phone out and went onto twitter she read through the tweets and she got to the last one

_**johncena **hey guys about to go out for my match do me a favour? Follow **mickiejames **for me please :)_

mickie looked at maria and she new "how many you got so far?"

mickie checked and chocked slightly "10,000" she said in shock she looked at maria who's mouth dropped.

The match started out with The Big Show beating down on the challenger, not giving him any room. Cena hit an early FU though only secured a 2 count. Cena grabbed his signature chain and tried to attack Big Show with it, however the referee saw Cena with the chain and confiscated it due to it being illegal in the match. With the referee securing the chain with his back turned to the match, Cena hit Big Show with hidden brass knuckles and hoisted The Big Show up onto his shoulders for his finishing move, FU. Cena then immediately pinned The Big Show to win the match and the United States Championship.

Mickie and maria rose to there feet clapping and cheering John looked visibly shocked he took the belt and clutched it to his chest before climbing up on the second rope and holding the belt up.

Whilst they cut to a backstage segment John went to his family and hugged them

"well done son" john's dad said hugging him

"thanks" he said pulling away he glanced away then snapped his head back and sore mickie and maria leaning on the barrier guard talking to each other he smiled.

"who's that?" john's sister kailee asked

John glanced at kailee then back to mickie he then walked over to her "hey" he said softly everyone near by were shouting things to John

mickie and maria looked at John "not bad" mickie smiled

"this was your plans" John asked

mickie nodded "yeah"

John smiled "impressed"

"John, you need to get backstage now" a stage hand said

"not really since you had to cheat" mickie said a small smirk appearing

"John, you need to go" the stage hand said again

John shrugged "your just gonna have to come again to watch me then ain't you"

"maybe I will" she said flirty

"John" the stage hand said getting annoyed because Vince was shouting at him through his head set

John gave her a kiss on the cheek and the crowd cheered mickie grabbed his wrist to stop him walking away John looked at her "check your twitter" she whispered in his ear before letting him go.

John walked away and kept glancing back at her every so often till he disappeared back stage

* * *

John walked backstage to find his friends stood by the screen that shows a live feed into the arena they and some others all looked at him arms folded.

"well you finally grace us with your presence" Shannon Moore said

"dude where have you been we've not seen you since yesterday" Paul said man hugging him.

"I um, I was at Mickie's" he said

"mickie?" matt hardy questioned

"twitter girl" show spoke up

"aaah" the boys said

"got late so just kipped on her couch" he said

"so nothing happened?" Adam asked

John shook his head "no"

"nothing at all" show questioned

"she's been used a lot in the past I just, I want her to feel comfortable before I even think about stuff like that"

"your such a gentlemen John" Trish said "come here you" Trish smiled as she held her arms open

John hugged her "missed you" he said

"me to" she said as they parted

* * *

John was in the locker room in the company of his friends and work colleagues when he remembered mickie said check his twitter so he did and he had a direct message he would check the mentions later

_**mickiejames **ive got 20,034 followers shame you had to be greedy and have that dance huh? But I'm feeling generous :) *mickie's number*_

_**johncena **oh so generous :) enjoying the show?_

_**Mickiejames **yeah I like the h dude_

John laughed and the locker room looked at him "what?" he said "cant a guy laugh at a text now" he said

_**johncena **you did it again made me laugh and got weird looks, the h dude, amazing_

_**mickiejames **;) gave you a new nickname for him haven't i_

_**johncena **you sure have :P_

_**mickiejames **you friends with him then?_

_**Johncena **yeah don't see much of him now though he's on raw_

_**mickiejames **naww :)_

_**johncena **haha anyways ive gotta see my family to the airport after the show but after they've gone want to go to a a bar with me? Maria is welcome to come to_

_**mickiejames **it'll cost ya :P_

_**johncena **cost me what exactly?_

_**mickiejames **lunch with me tomorrow?_

_**Johncena **sure :)_

_**mickiejames **:) yay!_

_**Johncena **your such a dork sometimes :P haha an don't need to change not that type of place_

_**mickiejames **ok :)_

_**johncena **message me when your in your car ill ring you and sort it out_

_**mickiejames **ok :)_

**_heres another because i wont be able to get another out untill monday :) take this as a sorry chapter haha_**

**_review alert favourite :P tell your friends_**


	18. news concerning the stories continuation

Hey!

You may wonder where half the chapters have gone

I deleted them

I got to a point where I read it back and hated where I took it

so, re- read if you need to, to see where I'm starting from again

and sorry for the long wait, I promise you'll get chapters soon :P

sorry if you like where I took it but, I have other ideas :)


	19. the touchy touchy sex stuff

Mickie and maria were walking towards her car people were saying things to mickie who sore John kiss her cheek

"ignore them" maria said to her friend realising it was getting to her

"you gonna fuck Cena as a congratulations" some man shouted before laughing with his friends

"why don't you back off" maria shouted "there friends" she shouted at them

"oh, sorry" the man said "just thought"

"well dont" maria said

mickie gave them a sort of smile

"we were just messing about" one of the friends said

"yeah we didnt mean to offend you or anything" another one said

"it's cool, forget about it" mickie said with a small smile

"well anyone says anything to you just shout were just over there" the man who said something in the first place said pointing over his shoulder

"will do" mickie said "Why are you hanging around anyway" mickie asked

the guys shrugged "you wait around long enough sometimes some of the guys and divas come out"

mickie nodded

"so how long have you and John known each other"

mickie could just see they were trying to make conversation as she sat back against her bonnet "met him in January" mickie's phone started ringing "sorry" he said taking her phone out "hello?"

"hey, you at your car yet?" the voice of John came through the phone

"yeah im at my car" she said

"cool, ill be out soon, is it busy?" he asked

"if that's a round about way of asking will I get mobbed no, there's hardly anyone around"

John chuckled "see you soon" he said softly before they both hung up

* * *

John walked over to mickie gave her a one arm hug then nodded at maria and did the same

"ready to go?" John asked

"where we going?" mickie asked softly

maria watched mickie, she seemed shy around John, conservative, maybe she didnt want to give her self to him completely for fear of him hurting her

John adjusted his bag "just a little place I know" John started walking "come on, ill drive you back to your car later" he said walking away

* * *

mickie maria and John were wondering around a fair ground "where's maria disappeared off to?" mickie asked looking around

"oh um, I dunno" John said pretending to look for the women, truth is, he was kind of happy she had gone, he liked the women and thought she was nice but he wanted to have mickie alone for abit. He wanted to get to know her because last time they spoke face to face it was mainly about wrestling, he liked the fact mickie seemed interested in his work, it was his passion and he liked she took some interest in it.

John noticed mickie gave up looking for the women pretty quickly, did she feel the same way as him? Wanting to be alone with him? He sure hoped so

John took some of mickie's cotton candy

"hey" mickie protested

John smiled cheekily as he ate it

"your mean" mickie said looking away

"come on, play a game with me"

mickie chuckled "ok fine" she'd been putting up a fight most of the night she didnt want to embarrass herself in front of a guy she didnt know where she stood with.

John took mickie to his favourite fair ground stall where you shoot water at a target and the first to fill a small tank underneath with water wins, John won.

"how did you do that?" mickie said looking at him smiling

John looked at her and seeing her smiling made him instantly smile "ill show you" John stood up and put his arms around mickie holding onto the gun as he shot the water mickie just sat there with butterflies in her stomach, she hated with a simplest of touches from him he gave her such strong feelings in her stomach.

The noise of the winning noise snapped her out her thoughts "got it?" he asked sitting back on his stool

"yeah" mickie nodded swallowing

"you ok?" John asked furrowing his eyebrows slightly

mickie nodded "uhuh" mickie stood up "let's go to that one" she said pointing anywhere and walking the way she pointed she took a deep breathe and put her hand on her forehead

"mickie" John jogged after her

she turned to him "yeah"

"what's wrong?" he asked

mickie sighed "im not good, with, the closeness, so soon"

John was confused she wasn't bothered when they watched the movies or when they were kissing but, maybe them getting closer had scared her slightly, but John understood, she had mentioned men had used her in the past and he was willing to take it slow, he didnt want to rush into anything "ok, that's cool" John buried his hands in his pockets and looked away "you um you want me to take you to your car then" John asked

"no" mickie said "noo, John im sorry, its just, I like you, I like you a lot, i just, I find it hard to trust people"

John nodded "im not trying to cause an argument or anything but, you didnt mind me being close when we were watching those films you didnt mind when I kissed you, you didnt mind when I held your hand that time in the car, so, I don't get why it's bothering you now"

mickie sighed "ill be honest, I wasn't ok with it, I did it because I thought that's what you wanted and I really like you John, I didnt want you to think it wasn't going anywhere like last time"

John nodded again "ok, well um, firstly" John looked at her "i really like you to, and if im honest, I'm not all about the touchy touchy sex stuff"

"you don't like sex?" mickie asked

John nodded quickly "oh I like it"

mickie chuckled smiling at him

John shrugged "there's no rush, it'll happen when the times right"

"your a really sweet guy you no that right"

John grinned "i know"

mickie smiled at John as she folded her arms as a breeze washed over her

John noticed and quickly took his zip up cotton jacket off and held it to her

mickie took it "what about you?"

"ill be fine, I beat the big show remember" John said softly

mickie put it on and zipped it up "thank you"

"it's ok" John said


	20. let's hope they have nice bodies

Mickie and John were stood by mickie's car back at the arena "i um, I had fun tonight"

John looked at her "me to" he smiled softly at her

mickie took his jacket off and gave it to him "thank you"

he took it "it's ok"

mickie opened her car door "call me or something next time your in town" she said before getting into the car

John smiled as she backed away in her car before driving off, John watched as she pulled out the arena car park and down the road soon as she was out of sight he looked up at the sky smiling "Come on" he shouted to himself, he finally felt like he was getting somewhere as he walked towards his car.

John got in his car and put his fingers on the string bracelet hanging on his rear view mirror before starting his car and driving to the hotel

* * *

the next morning mickie sat down at her desk and there was a note on her keyboard she picked it up

_sorry for bailing last night, thought I'd give you some time alone_

_enjoy the coffee_

_m x_

mickie smiled before looking at her friend opposite her

maria typed on her keyboard and the work chat popped up on mickie's computer

_how was it? _Was the question asked

_ill tell you at dinner_ mickie typed back before going through the papers on her desk to add to her to do pile

the manager of the floor opened his office door that was surrounded by glass walls so he could keep an eye on his team "mickie" he called mickie looked at him, he motioned for her to come to him she stood up maria gave her a look of confusion as mickie looked at her, mickie walked up the steps entered the room and closed the door "take a seat"

mickie took her seat

"have a nice weekend"

"um, yes thank you" she said politely

"we may have a new deal I need your section to work on"

mickie nodded "ok"

he handed her some papers "here's the key to meeting room b" he handed the key "take your section in there and explain it, it's all in there, take as long as you need"

mickie nodded before standing up and walking out

mickie went back to her desk and sent out a message to her section on the computer

_meeting room b as soon as you can please big news! 3_

mickie went to the room with her coffee "what's going on" maria asked as mickie unlocked the room and turned the lights on

"new deal for us apparently, I have to tell us about it" mickie sat down as the other team members sat down

"what's going on?" Steve asked one of three men in the section

mickie quickly skimmed the first page "well um, all work we have is being taken from us and is being spilt to other sections"

"what?" Jaime said "we're out of work?"

"i cant be fired" Vanessa said

"we have work" mickie said glancing up "designing merchandise for a company"

"what company?"

"doesn't say, they cant until its official, its just talks at the minute apparently, if they don't get it we just keep doing what were doing if they get it all are work get's split and we focus on this"

"what is it?" Michael asked

"just designing new merchandise for this company" mickie said "i can only assume yanno like at concerts you can buy shirts to do with concerts"

"we'll be doing that?" maria asked

"that or something similar" mickie nodded

"sounds good" Steve said

"imagine that though your walking down the street and a person walks past you wearing something you helped design"

"it's say's here we will work closely with some individuals"

Vanessa nodded "let's hope they have nice bodies and they want to try the prototype on"

maria and mickie laughed they understood where she was coming from

mickie read more "no way" she said smiling

"what?" they asked leaning forward

"if we get this we'll be getting a big pay rise"

"enough to move out of my horrible flat?" Jaime asked

"enough to buy a house"

"Jesus" Jaime said "i so hope we get that, imagine a job we like and get paid a lot to do, its like a dream"

the office door opened and in came there manager "so, what do you think so far"

"we like it" everyone said near enough at the same time

the manager chuckled "ok, well I should know by the end of today"


	21. he may just stare

Mickie maria and her team we're celebrating round at mickie's flat because they got the deal mickie's door intercom phone rang she went out the living room from the small celebration to the small hall way "hello?" she said when she picked it up

"hey it's me, got a minute" john's voice said coming through the phone

"sure, come up" mickie said pushing the button to unlock the downstairs main door she opened the front door and went to check on the food she was making.

It didnt take long for John to come up "if your busy I can come back"

"it's ok" she said softly

John closed the door and went into her small kitchen and leaned against the unit looking at her

"what's up?" she asked turning to him

"ive been thinking" John said "and I wanted to run something by you before I leave for the next city tomorrow" John took a deep breathe "i don't want us to be whenever im in town we meet up and just hang out, I wanna be more than that"

"us?" mickie asked shocked

John nodded "i want there to be an us, I wanna be in a relationship with you"

mickie went to talk when mickie's gay friend Jaime walked in "oh, my, god" he said "i cant believe it, wow, so muscular" he said almost in a trance

"sup homie" he said doing the man hand shake with him

"wha-why are you here?"

"just came to see how her parties going"

"you know about the promotion we all got?"

John looked at mickie

"i didnt think you'd be interested" mickie said softly

"yo dogg mind if we get a little alone time for like 5 minutes or something" John said

"what ever you want Mr Cena" Jaime said backing away

"change into your gimmick quick huh?"

John shrugged "what's this about a promotion?"

"it's not a promotion as such, are teams got this new deal that were just gonna be doing from now on and we get new computers desks chairs the lot"

John smiled "that's great"

"and, I get a raise"

John raised his eyebrows

"5,000 grand extra a month"

"wow seriously?" John asked

mickie nodded

John smiled softly at her "im pleased for you"

"thanks"

"so um, back to the us thing" John asked "is there a chance?" searching mickie's face and body language for clues

mickie rubbed her arm "there's a chance"

John looked at her "so yes or no the relationship, cos I'd really like to date you mickie"

mickie nodded "ok"

John looked at her "your wearing the string"

"oh um, yeah" she said softly

John smiled softly "i have my hanging on my rear view mirror"

mickie smiled back "you staying for dinner" John was unsure he didnt want to ruin there night "please, I want you to, if your scared of Jaime he wont hit on you, he may just stare"

John chuckled "ok" he sat on a kitchen table chair side on "smells nice"

"Jaime's recipe"

"cool" John said with a nod

Michael walked in "hey can I get another beer" the man asked holding up his empty

"yeah some in the fridge"

"why are you doing that you should get jay to do that it's his bloody idea" Michael said opening the fridge

mickie pointed to John "starstruck I think"

Michael looked "oh, yeah he's a big fan" Michael said calmly "beer?" he asked "hang on what?" Michael asked looking at mickie pointing at John

"he's my" mickie trailed off not knowing what to call him

"boyfriend" John finished for her

"boyfriend" mickie repeated looking at him

John smiled at her

Michael sat the other side of the table "so that's the reason for the wide eyes at that meeting today then"

John looked at mickie confused

she sighed "were making your merchandise"

"seriously?" John asked

Michael nodded "yupp, start it tomorrow, so ya never know, may have to come see us one day about a shirt or something"

John nodded "look forward to that"

Mickie smiled as John talked to Michael she liked the fact her friends liked him well, Michael but he was the hardest to please when it came to mickie having boyfriends because he was the one who helped maria pick up the pieces.


	22. you could have anyone you wanted why me

Mickie sore her friends out and went back into the living room to find John still sat there

He looked at her "tonight was great" he said softly to her "your friends are nice, I had a nice time" John said watching mickie sitting side on to him facing him he moved so he was sat facing her to looking at her

mickie was looking at her hands in her laps "are you sure?"

"about what?"

"john, you could have anyone you wanted why me?"

"your intelligent, caring, funny, gorgeous with a figure that most women would die for" he took her hands "can you just believe me when I say your the one I want to be with"

mickie looked at up him as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"please"

mickie nodded

John smiled

mickie leaned forward and placed her lips on his softly John put his hand on her neck as they moved there lips against each others. Mickie put her hands on john's sides and ran one hand up over his chest over his shoulder and rested it on the back of his neck as they kissed. Mickie got a shiver down her back when john's hand slowly moved up her thigh.

Mickie started moving backwards bringing John with her he moved with her but stretching his body out as he moved knowing where this was heading, he new it wasn't sex probably a kiss and cuddle at most, but for John, that was enough with him, having her close.

Just as mickie was about to lay down bringing John down with her, her intercom phone rang John sat up so she could get up as mickie went to her phone John touched his lips as a small smile graced his lips, he wondered what had changed but he sure wasn't going to argue, if she kisses that good.

"hello?" mickie said putting her hand on her forehead John watched as mickie looked to be getting more and more aggravated by the person on the phone "look bai, I told you, don't cross dad till you can afford to move out not my problem you didnt take any notice"

"can you stay here?" mickie repeated before looking towards John who pretended to be looking around mickie's living room "i don't think that's a good idea, sorry"

"i would help you know I would its just"

"you have someone there don't you" bailey said with a smile on her face "is he your boyfriend? Can I meet him?"

"just don't scare him ok" mickie mumbled into the phone before buzzing her 18 year old sister in and putting the phone back

"little brother?" John asked

"sister" mickie said

"aah" John said looking away and around the room

mickie opened the phone "spare room" she said not looking pleased the girl went straight up the stairs with her bags "wine? Trust me you'll need it" mickie said before going to the kitchen

John followed her into the kitchen

Mickie handed him the glass of wine as she drank hers "oh come on it cant be that bad" John said, bailey sat at the top of the stairs listening to the couple.

"you don't know my sister"

"oh go easy on her, have you never argued with your parents and needed a place to stay"

"well yeah, but I wasn't lucky enough to have an amazing big sister like me" mickie said and John chuckled

"did I mention modest in the list I like about you" he said with a smile

"no I don't think you did"

"good because that doesn't describe you" John said

"hey" mickie said with a smile

John chuckled before sipping some of his wine

Bailey walked down the stairs and slowly walked towards the kitchen before leaning on the door frame

"what was it this time?" mickie asked

bailey shrugged "he said I couldn't cope without him and mum, wanted to prove him wrong"

"didnt think it through did you"

"not really" bailey said sadly before going to walk away

John gave mickie a look and she sighed "where you going?" mickie asked

"watch TV give you to some privacy" bailey said

mickie held a glass of wine out to her "tell dad and your dead"

bailey smiled and took it "thanks micks" mickie put her free around her little sister hugging her


	23. the girl from twitter?

Mickie opened the front door for john and he stepped outside and turned to her before she spoke

"sorry about my sister turning up"

"its ok" he said softly "thought you had an issue with closeness"

Mickie shrugged "felt like it was right to kiss you then, so i did"

John smiled "its cute when you get shy around me"

"shut up" mickie said blushing

John kissed her cheek "night micks" he whispered in her ear before starting to walk down the main stairs out the building

"night john" she said softly back before stepping back and closing the door she turned to find bailey sat at the top of the stairs in her pyjamas

"he's hot" she said

"bailey" mickie said giving her a look

"come on, he is, and he obviously likes you, keeper there" bailey then stood and went to the spare room for the night so she could watch what she wanted

Mickie sat on the couch and picked up the phone "hello?"

"i take it he's gone now?"

Mickie chuckled at the voice of her best friend "yeah he's just left"

"boyfriend? Boyfriend? He's your boyfriend now and you forget to tell me"

"it literally happened right before he came to meet the others, i would of told you but we dont want many people knowing yet"

"you do realise your gonna have to be more confident around him"

"i know, im trying to be he just makes me nervous"

"why?"

"i dunno he gives me this feeling in the pit of my stomach just by looking at me"

"that isn't nerves mickie" maria said with a smile on her face

"what is it then, I don't like it" mickie pouted as she lay out on the couch

"dont worry its good, its because you like him, its called getting butterflies"

"why have i never had them before?"

"you might not of liked someone like you like john"

"oh"

"so what happened after we left" maria asked with a smile on her face

"um, he complimented me, told me what he liked about me, i kissed him, and we were about to lay down to make out, i hope he new that's all would of happened, um my intercom phone buzzed and it was bailey got in a fight with dad needing a place to stay"

"oh god, did he left straight after she turned up?"

"no, he stayed about another hour and a half and all of us spoke and about anything really then he left and you rang right as he left"

"good timing huh?"

Mickie chuckled "you could say that"

"so its serious with you to then"

"i wouldn't say our relationship was serious, id say we are keen to keep seeing each other"

"you are so modest sometimes"

Mickie smiled as she spoke to maria she text

_john ha! Maria said im modest_

* * *

John got to his hotel around mid-night tonight he was sharing with randy Paul and big show.

He pushed the door open he took his shoes off and noticed the boys sat around the table on the balcony with a few others so he went to join them.

"oh the wanderer returns" Shawn said

John chuckled as he slapped the hands waiting for him to do so before sitting down in the empty seat.

"where've you been"

He took his cap off putting it on the table "went to see a friend" he said rubbing his hair getting his hair not so slicked to his head

"would this friend happen to be the girl from twitter?" matt asked ever so sweetly

John chuckled at him "maybe"

"you've seen her everyday since we got here" show said most of the guys from the raw roster that were here knew about 'twitter girl' just not the full details they just thought she was like a pen pall for john

"yeah you tend to hang out with people you like"

"cut the sarcasm" show said looking towards john

"whatever" he mumbled in response

John picked his phone up when it buzzed he read the message from mickie before putting it down again, he'd reply later, he didnt want any taunts from the boys right now


	24. work with Mr Cena

Mickie was at work it had just turned eleven and mickie's office phone started ringing "hello?" she said starting to look through the papers she needed to go through

"hey" the soft voice of John came through the phone

"hi" mickie smiled

"you ok?" he asked

"yeah you?"

"yeah im fine"

"john"

"yeah"

"you know how wrestlers have like merchandise"

"yeah what about it? Want me to get you something don't you" John chuckled

"erm, no, that new deal we got"

"oh your promotion yeah what about it?" John asked confused at the sudden change of direction "dont tell me, you get your own water dispenser" John joked

mickie chuckled softly "no, the wwe wanted us to design the merchandise"

"for real?" John said with a smile

"yeah"

"cool" John said "so is like Vince your boss now"

"no, my boss is still my boss, we design stuff and we sell the ideas to him, he doesn't have to use them, he can say no and we have to start again but"

"but nothing micks" John said "it's amazing, that means you may have to come backstage at one of my shows" mickie smiled at how excited John seemed "i can show you around and explain it all to you like I promised"

"yeah, that sounds good"

"aaand I might be able to come see where you work, would I get to see you"

"erm me or someone else on the team, yeah, maybe" mickie leaned on her desk

"well by the looks of it, it'd have to see you because everyone else actually seems to be doing work"

"what?" mickie mumbled shocked then it went dark she looked up and John was stood in front her blocking light, he hung his phone up.

Then mickie's boss came over "mickie, sorry, it was a short notice thing, im gonna need you to work with Mr Cena to come up with ideas for possible merchandise"

mickie nodded "ok" the boss nodded at mickie, shook john's head and left mickie sat back in her chair looking at him.

John just stood there

mickie sighed stood up walked away and John watched her wheel him a chair back "you so did this on purpose" she mumbled at him as they both took a seat behind her desk

"what makes you think that?" John said messing with the lock on mickie's desk drawers.

"you've been asking for ages to come see where I work" mickie said looking at him

John made eye contact with mickie and instantly mickie felt nervous around him again "you showed an interest in my work so thought id show an interest in yours" John said not taking his eyes from hers

Mickie's boss walked back over "here's a DVD of some of his stuff that just got sent, you should watch it may give you some inspiration, she's one of our best you'll get something great" mickie's bossed nodded at John before walking away

"one of the best huh?" John said he felt proud of her, which confused him.

Mickie opened her bottom draw and stuck the DVD into a disk drive and pulled some head phones out John watched on as mickie watched the 10 minute DVD she seemed to pay close attention to the finer details and seemed to be in deep thought throughout it. She took the head phones and looked at him

John leaned forward "you do what you do and ill tell you if I like it"

Mickie looked at him and she got that funny feeling in her stomach again

"or you can tell me what your thinking, which ever works best" John said

Mickie nodded and turned to her computer and loaded up the software she'd need

"so" John looking around "what's with all the empty desks by you"

"oh they've gone for lunch" mickie said nodding

"why didnt you go?"

"because my boss said I had an appointment with someone"

"aah, me"

mickie looked at John "you"

John smiled as mickie said it with a small smile on her lips

Mickie looked at the computer and John watched as she used her mouse typed on her keyboard held buttons as she pushed others it was all complicated looking for John. He new mickie's job wasn't as physical as his but he thought it must be just as challenging.

John leaned to his left to try to see the screen

"not yet" mickie smiled at him putting her hand on his chest to push him back again

John looked down at mickie's hand still on his chest then up to her eyes she seemed to be frozen John gently took her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. John always hated when girls were shy around him but with mickie, he liked it, he liked the vulnerability, he liked the feeling he got that she needed him she needed him to protect her.

"when can I look then?" John said

mickie smiled slightly "soon" she politely took her hand back and got on with designing something


	25. sup lover boy

John was sat watching mickie, gazing at her face as she concentrated on working on john's t-shirt design.

"ready?" she asked doing the final touches to it

John nodded "yeah"

she turned the screen to him

John smiled

Mickie just sat there and waited for john's response

"i love it" John said mickie looked at him "seriously, I love it" John said with a smile to mickie "how did you come up with that?" he asked genuinely impressed

mickie shrugged "it's my job"

"yeah but's it really good how you just come up with that like that" John said

mickie looked at him

"what happens now?" John asked

"erm, I print it off and you fill out that form I staple it together and put it in the tray for my boss to sign it before offering it to Vince" mickie pointed to the form as she stood up to go to the printer John picked it up and grabbed a pen and started filling out the form.

* * *

Mickie was stood at the printer waiting for the thing to print there was several pages to it with all the different details that would be needed to make the t-shirt if they were to go for the deal.

"hey" one of mickie's friends from work said to her coming to her

"hey" mickie smiled

"what's he like?"

"who" mickie asked confused

"John Cena"

"oh um, he's nice" mickie said with a small smile mickie jumped in shock when maria appeared out of nowhere

"why is John here?" maria asked

"you know him?" the women asked maria

"no him? It's her boyfriend" maria said

the women looked at mickie who gave a smile "did I not mention that"

"no!" the women said

mickie smiled "sorry?"

"soo" the women smiled "how long?" she asked

"been seeing him on and off since January, official as it were for like 2" mickie said

"months?" the women asked

"no days" mickie said with a nod

the women chuckled

"it's early days so I would mind if you"

"relax, I wont tell no one" the women smiled

"i should" mickie said trailing off pointing off towards John before walking back over

maria looked at the women "she's so cute when she's around him"

"why?" the women asked

"she's so unbelievably shy"

"mickie? Shy?"

"yes believe it, it's true" maria looked to the couple "sign on the office messenger I have a plan" maria said before walking away

* * *

mickie was sat at the small table in the offices small yet efficient kitchen with John he sipped his coffee when mickie asked him a question

"when you leaving?" she asked "town I mean"

John put his coffee down "um dunno, I have shows Saturday to Monday I tape smackdown on Tuesday and the rest of the days are mine"

"so your taping smackdown tonight?"

John nodded

"cool"

"i was thinking about spending my days off here"

mickie looked at him

"yanno um, take you out instead of going to see my family"

"john you cant not see your family" mickie said softly

John nodded "i know, still want to see you though"

Mickie looked down and John took her hand gently and the two sat comfortably in the silence as John ran his thumb over mickie's hand.

John looked at mickie and smiled when she was already looking at him "what?" he asked softly

mickie shook her head and looked as the door opened and maria came in "sup lover boy"

John chuckled "still calling me that huh"

"yupp" maria said making her and the women from the printer a drink

John sipped his coffee "im gonna have to go soon" he said softly to mickie

mickie nodded "ok" mickie said softly

"can I see you later?" he asked softly he thought the girls couldn't hear but in fact they could

mickie nodded "i could cook you dinner"

John chuckled softly "ok"

"just come over when you finish work" she said softly sipping her drink

"ok, it'll be around 7" he said

mickie nodded with a small smile "ok"

* * *

_**New fan-fiction ; Love Affair!**_

_**Johns engaged to a women he has to marry but what happens when his quest to annoy another women becomes something more than an amusing time filler ; OC/John Cena/ Mickie James ; also a hint of randy with a diva, not picked who yet though. You can decide that.**_

_**Check it out if you like the sound of it :P**_


	26. are you flirting?

John had just left mickie's office's kitchen and maria and the women from the printer sat down instantly

John forget his hat and was about to walk back in but stopped when he heard talking

"ok what's the deal with the shyness?" she asked

mickie shrugged "he makes me nervous"

"it's because she likes him so much" maria said

"aww" the women said

"dude seriously" mickie said

"what?" maria said "he gives you butterflies … remember"

"so he ok with your closeness issue" the women said

mickie nodded "seemed to understand when I told him"

"please she cant have that much of an issue if they were gonna make out last night" maria then looked at mickie "you did tell him that was all that was gonna happen"

"no, I thought that was obvious"

"dude, he's a man, the first hint of sex there on it within a flash"

"please im making him work for that" mickie said standing up going to wash her and john's cup

"so, what do you deem ok for him to do" the women asked sitting back in her chair

"i dunno, a kiss, maybe next time he visits, his hands may be allowed to travel"

the two women laughed "seriously, you need to lighten up around him, your personalities are the same when your not nervous, you'll get on great" maria said

the women then spoke up "so when do you think sex will happen"

"i dunno when I feel totally at ease around him, at the minute its like wow your hot and its quite intimidating" mickie started to dry up turning to the girls "i mean, I wanna enjoy it, I don't wanna be tense the whole time, it'll just ruin it"

"what if he tries it on"

"well im hoping he wont, not yet anyways, ive been honest about the closeness thing and how I was used in the past, he is a gentlemen so im hoping he'll understand im just not ready to do that yet with him"

John hearing silence took a minute to think about mickie's words, he gave her butterflies? John smiled slightly, she did that to him, he thought he was stupid for getting them he thought only teenagers were supposed to get them. He opened the door to the girls looking at him he grabbed his hat "forgot my hat" he smiled before walking out again.

Mickie stood looking at where the man once was, that smile made her melt every time.

* * *

Mickie was sat in her kitchen at 6 o'clock flicking through her magazine when her intercom phone rang she went to it and put it to her ear "hello?"

"hey its me" the voice of john came through

Mickie checked the time _he's early_ she thought "hey come up"

"thanks" he called out as she buzzed him in, mickie turned to the mirror quickly and fixed her hair that didnt really need fixing and took a deep breathe before opening the door

"hey, hope you dont mind, got the time we start wrong so, ended up finishing earlier than i thought" john said

"its fine come in" she said with a smile

John stepped in and held some flowers to her as she shut the door

"oh" she said trying to keep the smile off her face

"just a thank you for being so helpful today with my merchandise"

Mickie smiled whilst looking at her flowers "thank you" she said before kissing his cheek and walking down the short hall to her kitchen to put them in some water

John cursed himself when because of Mickie's kiss he blushed he checked himself in the mirror before walking down the path mickie went stopping at the door.

John couldn't help but check out Mickie's ass when she stretched over the sink to put the vase on the window ledge

"you um, you want a drink"

"you got any water?" john asked

Mickie opened her fridge and handed him a bottle of water

"cheers" he said

"it's ok" she said sweetly she sat back down pushing her magazine away as John sat down opposite her

"ive been thinking" he said mickie looked at him "well, I cant cook, and since you can, mind teaching me"

mickie smiled "ok"

"cool"

John leaned forward on the table "how was work?" mickie asked

John nodded "it was good, first smackdown of many I hope as champion"

mickie smiled softly "cool"

"are you mocking me?" John asked with a small smile

"maybe" mickie said which came across as flirty to John

"are you flirting?" he asked

"could be" she said flirtatiously

John raised his eyebrows and mickie chuckled as she looked down trying to hide the fact she was blushing.


	27. you asking me on a date

John was moving the pieces of chicken around the pan as mickie leaned her back against the counter close by "is it done yet"

"does it look cooked?" she asked looking at him with a small smile

he made eye contact with her "no" he mumbled

"then its not done" she said with a smile and a chuckle

"whatever" John said putting his finger in the flour they are using to make dough for pizza there making then putting it on mickie's nose

"hey" mickie said flicking some at him in defence

John put his whole hand in the flour on the counter that they were going to use looked at his hand then to mickie

mickie couldn't not smile "dont you dare" she said backing away holding her hand out

"come here" he walked after her chuckling softly with a smile

mickie turned to run but he put his arm around her waist and pulled her back into him "no" mickie screeched as she was laughing but not because she was finding it funny "john don't you dare" she put her hands on his arm and John took the opportunity and put his hand on her face

John chuckled as he went back to stir the chicken

"idiot" mickie said playfully slapping his arm as she wiped her face she laughed though when she sore John with his eyebrows raised at her "is it done yet?" mickie asked putting the towel down

"does it look cooked" John asked looking towards mickie mocking her

"well if you move I will be able to see wont i" mickie said

"ooohhh" John said in that high pitched way moving away

Mickie chuckled as she looked at the chicken

John took a deep breathe and just went for it he put his arms around her waist standing close behind her he watched as she froze, her hand she was stirring with stopped still and John regretted doing it, they were getting somewhere and he could of just pushed them back again.

Mickie hated him being so close but liked it at the same time, she had a bubble and you didnt come into that bubble unless invited. Mickie started stirring the chicken again trying to calm herself down, she hadn't being so up tight about men particularity being so close with in the last year. After a few seconds mickie loosened up, and felt like the night they watched movies, ok with him being so close. "do you think that's cooked?" mickie asked

John closed his eyes happy she didnt push him away he opened them again to look "I'd say yeah but your the expert"

mickie nodded reached and grabbed a bowl poured the chicken into turned and held the bowl "put that on the table" she said John took it and walked towards the table

Mickie closed her eyes when she turned to the dough that was on the counter, the butterflies were still there but she was working through them. "anything you want me to do?" John asked

mickie looked over her shoulder at him and he was leaning against the table "um, you could make the pizza base?"

John walked over "show me" he asked standing next to her not knowing what to do

mickie put the ball in front of him and handed him a rolling pin

"what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked waving the rolling pin around carefully

"roll the dough" mickie said like it was obvious with a chuckle

"oh right" John said feeling slightly stupid

Mickie was chopping things to put on top of the pizza with the chicken with John rolling the dough next to her

he glanced at her "so was this you asking me on a date or just asking me over?"

"oh defiantly a date" mickie shocked herself when she said that flirtatiously and it certainly shocked John

John smiled slightly he liked mickie was being more confident around him, but he liked it when she was nervous it was cute.


	28. dont want to make you feel uncomfortable

John was stood by the coffee table when mickie came into the living room with a DVD coming towards him she went to go towards the DVD player but John gently took the DVD when she got in front of him.

"what you doing?" mickie asked

"um, well" John said dropping the DVD onto the coffee table "why would I want to watch a film when I can do this" John leaned forward and softly pecked mickie's lips a couple of times

"why did you do that" mickie asked softly

"why do you think" John said back softly

mickie smiled slightly softy "i was under the impression you weren't into the touchy touchy stuff"

"oh well" he said leaning in again and pressing his lips against hers placing his hands on her jaw line gently

John pulled his lips away slowly "how did you know how much I wanted that" she asked softly as john's finger tips touched her neck

"i figured, since you asked me here on a date, that was a good sign" John locked eyes with mickie "im glad I was right"

mickie laughed softly "must be very hard trying to read someone's very mixed signals"

"doesn't have to be that way yanno, you could tell me how you feel"

mickie nodded as john's hand caressed her face "right, how I feel"

"mhm" John said moving his hand down her arm

mickie put her hand gently on his stomach and pushed him back towards the sofa John watched confused mickie gave him a gentle push and John sat down getting the hint mickie sat down facing John he moved slightly more to her.

Mickie put her hand on john's cheek and slowly let it drop John was watching mickie just wanting to know what she was thinking she leaned in and closed her lips around his they started kissing slowly and mickie put her hand on the back of his neck and the other on his side as they kissed. The kissing was becoming more and more passionate until John pulled away, mickie was looking at him not knowing what was wrong.

John looked up at her "i don't want to make you feel uncomfortable"

"was that uncomfortable?" mickie asked

"no, I just, I don't want to ask you to do something your not ready to do"

"but I am" mickie said softly back to john's softness

John gazed at mickie before leaning back in and picking back up where they left off. John was shocked when mickie started pushing to lay down and he just gave in and lay back with mickie lay on top of him as they kissed.

They were kissing for awhile when mickie suddenly pulled back and leant her head against the side of the couch and John kissed along her jaw line to her neck "john" she said softly

"mhm" he said still kissing her jaw line and neck

"im sorry" she said and John pulled back and rested his head back looking at her as she looked at him "i think we should stop" she said softly to him she sighed and tilted her head back when she thought he was mad he put his hand on her neck gently tilting her head down to him and pressing his lips against hers

"thank you" he said softly

"for what?" she asked softly

"letting me in" he said softly

mickie was gazing into his eyes and smiled softly "i love your eyes" she said

John smiled and moved her hair behind her ear "your beautiful"

mickie blushed and looked down "john" she whispered

"it's true" John said "your gorgeous"

"to far" mickie chuckled softly

John chuckled softly "your meant to tell me im gorgeous to" John joked

mickie laughed "your unbelievable sometimes"

John put an arm behind his head as mickie moved on top of him to be able to see him more "im just an unbelievable kind of guy"

"what does that even mean?" mickie asked smiling

"who would know" John said with a chuckle


	29. aww she's really pretty

It was Friday night and mickie had gone out for a meal with her best friend Jaime like they do every Friday.

"sure your ok doing this" Jaime said

"bit late now don't you think" mickie said after swallowing her food

"i know but, the thought was there"

mickie chuckled "what else would I be doing?"

"oh I dunno, making out with that hot boyfriend of yours"

mickie looked at him "as good as that sounds" mickie and John had gone from strength to strength over the last 2 days and mickie was more confident and they'd kissed a lot more "he always goes for a meal with the roster before they start there house shows, tradition or something, and besides we always do this"

Jaime nodded "suppose"

mickie looked behind her where Jaime was looking then snapped her back to Jaime "dude, stop checking that guy out"

"have you seen him, he has an amazing ass"

"yeah your all about the ass" mickie said putting more food in her mouth

"i take offence at that"

mickie chuckled

"that John?" Jaime asked when mickie picked her phone up

mickie nodded as she opened the message

_It's weird not seeing you tonight xx_

mickie smiled John hadn't put kisses on his texts to her before

_**I know what you mean, got myself a hot date though ;P xx**_

_oh really now xx_

_**well, Jaime xx**_

_your cruel, having a nice time? Xx_

_**yeah, we do this every Friday, this week having a meal xx**_

_make sure he doesn't kiss you goodnight, that's my job xx_

_**oh is it now? Xx**_

_yeah, it is :P xx_

_**I'll be sure to remind you of that next time I see you xx**_

_how would you remind me exactly xx_

_**demonstration maybe xx**_

_I like the sound of that xx_

"mickie, please, stop talking I would like to get a word in" Jaime said sarcastically

She smiled "sorry"

"it's cool, cant help that your in love"

"bit to early to talk about love don't you think"

Jaime looked at her "so you don't love him yet"

"it's been a few days"

"yeah but you've been seeing him on and off for a few months, you cant tell me you don't have some feelings for him"

"if I didnt have feelings I wouldn't be seeing him"

"suppose, think you will fall in love with him?"

mickie nodded

"naww"

"jay" mickie said

"my bad" he chuckled

* * *

John was out having a few drinks with the smackdown roster before they start there days of house shows and then the taping of smackdown to finish the run off.

He sipped his beer as he put his phone on the table he was bummed mickie didnt text back but she was out with Jaime and she did have manners unlike John so he couldn't blame her.

"thinking about your girlfriend?" torrie asked with a smile

John looked her "it scares me how well you know me sometimes"

torrie chuckled "so how are you to?"

"yeah we're good"

"she still shy with you"

"sometimes, when she's not we have a laugh but when she's shy its cute so I don't mind"

torrie smiled "really like her don't you"

John nodded "yeah, im glad I found her again"

"think you should be, she may fill that whole you have"

"what hole?" John asked chuckling

"i dunno, everyone's meant to have a whole in there life only a relationship can fill"

"yeah, your weird"

torrie laughed with John "gee thanks john"

"dont mention it"

"does she have twitter?"

"whhy?"

"imma follow her" torrie said getting her phone out

"dont tell her anything embarrassing"

"hmm, thanks for the idea" torrie said chuckling "aww she's really pretty" torrie said looking at her picture she posted of her and bailey not two days ago

John smiled "i know"


	30. there my weakness

Mickie hadn't seen John in two weeks but they spoke every day whether it be on the phone texting or chatting online.

She didnt want to ask if she'd see him again any time soon, she new he couldn't blow his family off for her nor did she expect him to.

Her intercom phone buzzed she picked the phone up "hello?"

"it's wednesday" the cheery voice of Jaime came through

mickie chuckled "yeah I know"

"let me in then, oh and I have a surprise for you"

"um, ok" she buzzed him in opened the door and jogged upstairs to get a hoodie since she was cold.

Jaime pushed the door open "in the living room"

"no please?" John joked

"just go" Jaime said

"think I preferred flirty Jaime" John said going to the living room

Jaime took a deep breathe "he's dating your best friend" he said to himself looking the mirror "he's your best friends boyfriend, her incredibly sexy boyfriend, oh god" Jaime looked up the stairs "mickie" he called out

"yeah" she called back looking for a hoodie

"im here" he called out

"i can hear that" she said appearing at the top of the stairs she started walking slowly down them and Milo ran down after "Milo" she shouted

"Jesus mickie, kill the volume" Jaime said

"i nearly fell" she said

"i would of caught you"

"no you wouldn't"

"yeah" Jaime said scratching his head "i probably wouldn't of"

"drink?" mickie asked starting to make her way to the kitchen

"d-dont you wanna go in the living room first" Jaime said

"no" mickie said turning to him

"sure"

"yeah"

"just go in the god damn living room mickie" Jaime half yelled

"ok geesh" mickie walked in looked up and stopped dead

John stood up "hey" he said softly, _damn_ he thought when he got all those funny feelings in his stomach from seeing her again.

"think I may leave" Jaime said smiling at the couple before going

"hi" mickie said with a smile "no hug" mickie said

John stepped forward and opened his arms mickie smiled and put her arms around his neck and John put his around her waist. "missed you"

"we spoke everyday" mickie replied as softly as John did

"so you didnt miss me, not even a little bit"

"yeah" she smiled softly "missed those eyes" mickie chuckled

John pulled his head back and locked eyes with her

she smiled softly "there they are"

John chuckled and smiled back

Mickie pressed her lips on John's and smiled when she felt him smile as they started to move there lips with each others, john's hand got lost in mickie's hair as there kissing became more and more intense.

Mickie pulled her head back John tilted his head slightly looking at her, his lips still pouted

mickie shifted her hands to the side of his neck and pecked his lips softly "it's time for his walk" mickie said softly

John looked at Milo with his lead in his mouth "i can see that" he smiled softly

"you wanna come?"

"are you serious?" John said with a smile "nothing screams we're a couple more than walking a dog in the park" John said with a chuckle

"i don't appreciate the tone" mickie said with a chuckle attaching the lead to Milo

John smiled cheekily when mickie stood back up "if your lucky I may even buy you an ice cream" John said

"now, someone's been watching to many chick flicks" mickie said with a smile

"there my weakness" John said opening the door

"sure they are"

John chuckled when he walked out shutting the door behind him.


	31. i wanna kiss you come here

John had his arm around Mickie's neck his arm dangling with his fingers interlocked with Mickie's walking down a path with fields either side with children running around people having picnic's, the basic park scene.

"so how's bailey now after the ordeal" John said

"oh, she's ok, she got a job and is now living with Jaime"

John chuckled "seriously?"

"yeah, he lives just across the hall"

"so why did he buzz to get in before?" John asked

mickie had to think about that one "yanno what I really don't know"

"he's a strange person"

"sure is" mickie said

John spotted men with cameras lurking and seemed to be watching the couple he thought best not to tell mickie, she may not be as relaxed if she new, John was used to people following him so could block them out.

Milo ran over dropping a stick at john's feet he took his arm back picked the stick up and threw it for Milo John sat down in front of mickie when she sat down in her baggy hoodie yet still looked beautiful

John smiled "come here" he said

"what why?" she asked

John smiled but as well as chuckled "i wanna kiss you come here" he said

"oh really now" mickie said leaning forward

"yeah" John said "really" he then attached his lips to hers as they started kissing softly John put his hand on her neck

* * *

Later that day back in Boston john's little sister kailee who was 17 years old was sat on the computer

"you were on that last time I came" the eldest brother Daniel who was 29 said "do you move from there?"

"yes" kailee said irritated by her brother

"what are you looking at?" the brother 2 years younger than John at 25 Jordan asked

"dirt sheets" she said scrolling through

"you know John said not read them there never true what they say" the last brother who was 23 simon spoke

"is John seeing anyone?" kailee asked

"no" simon said

"he would of told us" Jordan said nodding before sipping his beer

"what if there was photos of him this morning kissing a girl in a park in New York"

"what?" all 3 brothers said coming to the computer to have a look "wow she's hot" they al said together to

"he looks happy" kailee commented at one of mickie looking off somewhere and John watching her smiling softly

"i would be happy dating that" Jordan said

"have some respect" kailee said with disgust

"my bad" Jordan mumbled before speaking again "scroll down is there more"

"loads" kailee said scrolling down the pictures of them walking and talking, sitting and kissing, sitting and talking, walking and kissing.

"so this is why he may only come see us every 2 weeks now" the youngest boy said

kailee shrugged "suppose, can you blame him, look at the look on his face, he is clearly crazy about this girl"

"well good on him it's about time some one else in this family dated" the eldest brother who was married with a child on the way said

"dude, we are dating" Jordan said

"yeah we've just not found the one"

"the one" Jordan repeated quietly

"well I have four idiotic over protective brothers so we all no im not getting any so im clearly not apart of this conversation, peace" she said leaving

"god help the boy she brings home" Daniel the eldest said

"I'd like to think id be fair with him" Jordan said "yanno be nice to him, if he hurts her then ooh that's another story"

"what would you do when John brings this one home"

"what makes you think he'll bring her home for us to meet"

"i dunno, kai does have a point he looks happy, so, why not"

"because it's clearly not been very long since they got together because he would of mentioned her by now if he was getting serious"

"true"

"hey, big brother knows" Daniel said before walking away


	32. clueless

John was on mickie's computer chatting to his long time friend randy online who was over on raw in the middle of his evolution storyline.

Randy was currently riding with some of the guys in a car telling them what John was saying which John new he would be doing because it's randy it's what he does.

_Randy Orton: so what you up to now?_

_John Cena: nothing just chillin in new York_

_randy orton: why you in new York?_

_John Cena: my girl lives here dont she_

_Randy orton: you have a girl? and you didnt tell me?_

_John Cena: early days man_

John heard mickie's front door go and he smiled when he sore mickie put her jacket on the banister "thought you had work?" john asked

"i did" she said sitting on the couch that she could see him from

"did?" john questioned

"yeah dont have any work till friday" mickie said taking her shoes off

_Randy orton: dude! You there! Tell me about this girl!_

_John Cena: give me two minutes!_

John looked at her "you wanna do something tomorrow?" john said

"you asking me out?" she said

"yeah i am, ill take you out for some lunch"

Mickie smiled "ok, id like that"

John smiled "cool"

"who you chatting to?" mickie asked casually as she picked a magazine to read

"just an old friend, he's called randy, randy orton"

"that cocky guy from raw" mickie said

John raised his eyebrows at her

"what?" she mumbled "you talk about the shows an i have no clue what your talking about so i decided to start watching them so i know"

"yeah, that's the reason" john said with a chuckle

_John Cena: what do you wanna know?_

_Randy orton: :P she hot?_

_John Cena: you would ask that, yeah she is_

_Randy orton: :P can i meet her?_

_John Cena: no!_

_Randy orton: why not?_

_John Cena: because you'll flirt with her! And tell her stories about me you shouldn't tell a guys girl about_

_Randy orton: a picture then_

_John Cena: she's on twitter_

_Randy orton: this helps me how?_

_John Cena: you wanted to see a picture!_

_Randy orton: dude! I dont know her name how am i meant to know which girl she is!_

_John Cena: your so awkward sometimes, look just go on twitter go onto my page you'll figure it out_

_Randy orton: yeah me awkward im not the one who wont tell me her fucking name_

_John Cena: wanna know the real reason i wont let you meet her_

_Randy orton: no but im sure you'll tell me_ randy rolled his eyes him and john always had stupid little arguments that didnt mean anything, its what they did didnt mean they cared any less about the other, they were like brothers

_John Cena: because your a jack ass and might scare her away_

_Randy orton: im not the one shes dating_

_John Cena: i know! I am! And ill be damned if i let you anywhere close to ruining this for me_

_Randy orton: your deadly serious about this one aren't you?_

_John Cena: hasn't Adam or hunter told you?_

_Randy orton: told me what?_

_John Cena: ive been seeing her on and off since January_

_Randy orton: on and off?_

_John Cena: my fault we were off but we're cool now, not gonna mess this up again_

_Randy orton: damn! Dude! I wouldn't she is fucking hot_ randy said to john once he found the profile he'd been looking for

_John Cena: randy!_

_Randy orton: what? Dude mickie's hot_

_John Cena: dont you think i know that! There's more to her than that though_

_Randy orton: yeah im thinking i dont wanna read you babble on about how pretty she is and how smart she is and how funny she is_

_John Cena: naa im not ;) you jus did it for me_

* * *

John was sat watching mickie on her phone he didnt mind jus sitting around her flat as long as she was around, being here was the only sure privacy they would get

**mickiejames he's so cute when he watches me and doesn't think i notice 3 #clueless**

John's phone beeped and mickie cursed herself forgetting he gets her tweets sent to his phone.

John read it

**Johncena she's cute when she realises she's tweeted about me and i have her tweets sent to my phone 3 #idiotic**

"hey" mickie said a few seconds later "im not an idiot"


	33. my dream guy

John was in the restaurant he was meeting mickie for lunch at when she walked over and sat down "hey" she said softly

"you ok?" John asked leaning forward

mickie nodded "yeah im fine you?" she said with a smile

John smiled back "im good"

mickie smiled as he held her hand across the table "good" she said softly

"ive ordered already" John said as he turned his head to her

"and how did you know what I wanted?" she asked

"because you seem to like what I like so I got you what I got"

"do I get to know what it is"

"no" John said with a cheeky smile "it's a surprise"

"what if I don't like surprises"

"well you'll just have to get over it wont you" John said as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand

"if anyone else said that" mickie said

John chuckled "because im special"

"you keep telling yourself that" mickie said with a smile towards him "ive got a present for you"

John narrowed his eyes slightly at her smiling

mickie handed him something and John laughed

"your unbelievable you no that right?" John said smiling towards her

"you said you'd never had one!" mickie said smiling back as john put the twix down on the table (chocolate bar type thing)

John smiled "thank you, ill have it later"

then the women brought there food and drink order over and mickie was just looking at hers

John chuckled "freaked you out that you like what I like again huh?"

"just a bit" mickie said picking her fork up

"just a little bit" John smiling before putting some of his food in his mouth

"cheeky" mickie said smiling back

John swallowed "there's articles about us online" John said he looked up at mickie "there's pictures from us at the park"

mickie was looking at John

"dont worry you look cute in them in your little hoodie" John said

"people were taking pictures? Oh wow, didnt notice, I must have been lost your eyes" she joked

"my gorgeous eyes"

"i never said gorgeous"

"well something to that effect" John said

"i said I missed them, I never said whether it was a good thing or not"

"normally when you miss something its because you like it"

"smart ass" mickie mumbled

"hey" John laughed "i think I prefer the shy nervous mickie"

"she might come out again" she said softly before sipping her drink

"good" John said "i find it cute"

mickie smiled as she chuckled "really now"

John nodded with a serious look to his face as mickie looked back, all the joking and silliness suddenly faded from there table "so um, how you finding the extra money?" John asked

mickie nodded "yeah good, I was gonna move but, I like where I live" John chuckled softly "and it's close to work and the park for Milo so, I might as well just stay where I am"

"so" John said turning there lunch date on to a serious topic "yanno if you were seeing this guy" John said

"yeeeah" mickie said

"and you'd been living together for about year and maybe engaged"

"mhmm" mickie said eating

"would you move then?"

"depends"

"on what?"

"well, if me and him were thinking about kids in the future I'd probably get a nice sized house on the outskirts of the city with a nice sized garden, but say we weren't gonna have kids, I'd probably get a nice apartment with all the mode cones"

John nodded "what do you imagine this guy to look like" John asked flirty

"i dunno, im thinking blonde" mickie said joking and John narrowed his eyes slightly

"funny"

mickie smiled "im joking" she said softly she looked down because what she was going to say made her nervous "you may think im joking or making it up but, your kinda like my dream guy, yanno when you picture someone you want, when your younger you make up how they look how there built what there like, your close"

"how close?" John asked

"close" mickie said still looking down at her food


	34. judgement day

John had visited mickie every two weeks for about month and 2 weeks now and things were going great and John was sat in the locker for the smackdown pay per view judgement day it was may 16th and he was thinking back over the time he's spent with mickie. It had been filled with fun and laughter and they were yet to consummate there relationship as it were but John new when mickie was ready she would let him know she was.

Everyone got a shock when a few raw superstars walked in John moved his eyes to look but not his head that stayed firmly back against the wall.

Adam took the space next to John "seen anything special" he commentated

"no" he replied simply "not really been watching" John said honestly

Triple h sat the other side of him and matt sat on a chair backwards in front of him

"why are you guys here?" John asked

"maybe you should watch the pay per view" matt said to him

"front row side of the camera, in the middle" Adam said

John looked at them before standing up and going around the corner to where there was a TV with a few superstars crowed around it he new the 3 men he considered friends were watching near by also looking at the screen every so often.

The match was currently Torrie Wilson versus dawn Marie John watched as Torrie Wilson won as she got her hand raised they cut to the crowd, front row, the middle.

"what the?" John said looking confused

Adam triple h and matt all low fived each other loving his reaction

John looked at them "you?"

"it was all Adam" matt said pointing towards him

John looked at him before back to the screen where it was showing maria mickie and Jaime, Jaime said something into mickie's ear as she was clapping she laughed then repeated it to maria who laughed looked at Jaime and shook her head.

"I'd have the one in the middle, she's hot" Shannon Moore said John shoved the back of his head "ow" Shannon said turning his head to him "what was that for"

"that's my girlfriend"

Shannon's eyes widen "seriously"

"yeah"

"dude" most of the smackdown roster said

"it's that hard to believe I'd get a girl like that" John said

Most of the roster nodded and the 3 raw guys laughed John shook his head "im a catch ill have you know" John said with a joking smile on his face "naa all jokes a side, she's nice girl" John said with a small smile he paused "and she's hot" he said nodding and all the guys laughed

* * *

Mickie was sat talking to maria about these shoes she was thinking of buying when her boyfriends music came on and the crowd roared

"here comes your boy" maria said with a smile as they stood up mickie watched as John walked out in a lakers jersey which made sense since they were in Los Angeles.

John had the united states championship belt around his waist as he threw up his hand sign, mickie was confused she was under the impression that the challenger should come out first but when John got into the ring and started his rapping, it became clear. His opponent Rene Dupree interrupted him mid flow with his theme music.

Mickie took her seat as the two men locked up John got backed into the corner but he fought out and from there John relatively dominated the next few minutes of the match. But John started talking trash and gets kicked in the face by Dupree and he then dominated the match for literally seconds before John turned it around again. They soon ended up on the outside and dupree raked the eyes of John before ramming his head into the ring post and from then dupree was back in control, dupree ended up on the apron and John went for a cross body block onto Dupree who pulled down the top rope and Cena hit the floor with a thud. Mickie winced as she rose to see her boyfriend laying face down on the floor the ref came to check John before getting back into the ring and starting the count. The referee got to the count of 4 when dupree went to the outside to John he pulled him up slapped his chest before banging his head against the apron, before getting himself and John back into the ring. The match was very back and fourth until John goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Dupree gets up and hits a Spine buster on John. Dupree then goes for the French Tickler but spends too much time mocking John and misses it. John goes for the FU but Dupree counters into a reverse neck breaker. But John finally connects with the FU and gets the win.

Mickie smiled clapping as the crowd went up in a roar and john's music played through out the music John clutched the title to his chest as his hand was raised, he winked at mickie before turning to the crowd behind him and raising the title up.

John spent the next few minutes teasing the crowd about who he was going to give his lakers jersey to.

Mickie sipped some of her drink as John disappeared off into the crowd she couldn't wait to see him after the show to give him a hug and tell him well done, mickie wasn't necessarily a big wrestling fan, she liked it, but she new there were plenty of people who were more passionate about it then she was. Since meeting John and hearing his passion for it, it's defiantly made mickie a bigger fan of the sport and she makes sure to tune into smackdown and she often watches raw on Monday nights now. It was growing on her and she didnt mind at all.


	35. she looks that damn good

John was going out with the boys tonight and he had just sprayed himself to make himself smell nice when a knock sounded at his hotel room door. The united states champion straightened his black short-sleeve dress shirt before heading to the door and opening it.

John was shocked to see mickie stood there but his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what mickie was wearing. The black halter dress hugged the women's every curve and ended just above her knees, displaying a pair of tanned legs that were normally hidden by jeans to John. Her long brown hair was a collection of curls that flowed down her back, and her make up accentuated her eyes, giving her a sultry look that would make any man stand up and take notice, while her lips had the slimmest coat of lip gloss on them, and looked oh so kissable.

John had never seen the sexy look to mickie he'd seen the work look, the 'scruff day' look and causal dress up look and seeing her like this caused him to see her in a whole new light.

"the boy's mentioned you needed a date" mickie said slightly flirtatiously mickie smiled slightly when John nodded seemingly in a world of his own.

The two made there way down the hall to the lift where they stood in silence as they both thought things.

_I hope that look was a good one _mickie thought to herself, she was so nervous getting ready to go out with John, he would see her dressed completely different to what he's used to and she didnt know how he would react.

_This is gonna be a looonng night, how am I supposed to control myself and wait till she's ready when she looks like that, I don't know how anyone expects me to keep my hands off her when she looks that damn good_ John took a breathe before looking at mickie, sensing him looking she looked also and they shared a tiny smile.

"you were great tonight" she said sweetly looking back to the doors, this ride seemed to be going extra slow

"thanks" John said softly "shock to see you here"

"yeah, it was maria and adams idea, seems as them two are quite close"

"like romantically?"

"no, well, she says there friends but I dunno"

"you look great" John said as a soft chuckle followed as he said it, he couldn't believe it, he thought she was hot before but now, he found her incredibly sexy

"thank you" she said sweetly looking down trying to hide the fact she was blushing

"i um, im glad your here tonight"

"me to" she said turning her head to him as the lift doors slid open.

"ready?" he asked holding his hand to her she nodded and took his hand and the couple walked towards the function room in the hotel the wwe had booked for a party with there fingers interlocked.

* * *

John was sat with mickie maria and Jaime he looked around sipping his beer and he noticed a few guys looking at mickie, and, John didnt feel one bit of anger or jealousy towards the men for looking at his girl, he felt proud, somewhat smug at the fact he had the girl they clearly wanted. John was sat back in the booth next to mickie and put his hand on her thigh nodding to whatever Jaime was talking about he noted the glares of hatred and jealously from the men but also he sore in the corner of his eye the blank expression of mickie looking at him. He didnt remove his hand though, it was sort of like the day in the car when he held her hand he new she hated it at first but, she relaxed with it, which he was hoping she would do with this since he wanted to touch the legs he hadn't stopped thinking about all night.

* * *

John groaned his disapproval when mickie took him to the dance floor when a slow song came on, John suddenly had no problems when mickie wrapped her arms around his neck and moving close to him. She lay her head on his shoulder as he put his arms around her waist.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

As they swayed slowly ever so slightly both listening to the lyrics they both realised how appropriate the words were. John leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes as he got that feeling in his stomach again. "soft git" triple h commented with a smile as him and some of the smackdown roster watched

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Mickie raised her head off John's shoulder and locking eyes with him for what seemed like an eternity before they found themselves kissing it was passionate yet soft, sexual yet tender, it was different to what they had kissed like before.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes briefly before Mickie softly took his hand and started for the exit.


	36. reaching for more

The couple were kissing as John shoved the bedroom door shut, it was happening and he was a lot more nervous than he thought he would be, he just wanted to make mickie think it was worth the wait.

John thought mickie would want to take things slow but he new that wasn't the case when she tore his shirt open the buttons flying in each and every direction around the room. Mickie pushed her dress down and pushed it aside with her feet without her lips leaving john's.

He got goosebumps when her hands touched his bare flesh of his torso for the first time she ran her hands up his stomach over his chest over his shoulders and bringing them to a stop at the back of his neck.

John unbuckled his belt popped the button pulled down his zip and took his jeans and socks off again without his lips leaving mickie's he tossed the jeans to the side before putting his hands on her ass and lifting her up automatically mickie's legs wrapped around his waist as he moved up the bed on his knees laying her down in the middle of his king size hotel room bed.

Not one inch of mickie's body went un-kissed as John went to explore, where ever his lips were his hands weren't far behind John knelt between mickie's legs pulling her up crashing his lips to her neck as he unhooked her bra as he pushed her back down kissing her neck he pulled off the bra tossing it aside.

John kissed from her neck over her collarbone down between her breasts down her stomach before stopping below her belly button. He slowly pulled her panties down her legs leaving her exposed completely to his gaze.

As the night progressed John was pleasantly surprised to learn mickie gave as well as she got, and had no hesitation in letting him know what she liked and how much she liked it which made there night to be something neither expected from the other.

The couple would wear each other out and where they collapsed from exhaustion they slept and only to be awoken on several different occasions by the other reaching for more.

Finally they did settle down to sleep but this time in each others arms covered by the sheets mickie drew circles on john's chest as he slept holding her, she lifted her head to look at him, he looked so peaceful whilst he slept she lay her head back on his chest and allowed the sleep to take hold of her body.

John smiled on the inside as he felt Mickie's eyes on him while he pretended to be asleep. He couldn't believe how incredible the night he had spent was there was no way in hell now he was ever going to let her go. The look she'd had in her eyes throughout there night together told him all he needed to know, they new they had strong feelings for each other before tonight but what they did on the bed clarified it and made it that much stronger. It was too early to admit it, but he knew he was in love with the gorgeous brunette he held in his arms, he just needed to figure out when the right time was to tell her.

* * *

When the couple emerged from the room the breakfast buffet was long over finished mickie sore her two best friends sat in a corner of the hotel's canteen type thing with knowing grins being shot her way, why did the only two people in here have to be her friends she thought.

Luckily John hadn't noticed he was to busy trying to pick a drink since he worked up a thirst the night before but didnt have a drink to hand. "want one?" he asked

"um" mickie said looking to see what they had to offer

"juice" John said holding a bottle to her looking at the other drinks when mickie didnt answer though he looked as she mickie turned her head to him, they got lost in each other's eyes.

After what felt like forever mickie started making her way back to the lift John watching her, she looked over her shoulder at him giving him a sexy follow me look. John smiled not taking his eyes from hers putting the juice down and following her like an eager dog.


	37. you enjoy last night?

Mickie was sleeping soundly on her side her arms up against her chest leaning into Johns chest her head resting on her pillow.

John was gazing down at mickie with a soft smile on his lips he gently moved her hair out of her face.

"john" mickie mumbled "im trying to sleep stop staring at me"

"sorry" he whispered

Her eyes slowly opened

"hey" he said softly

"hi"

"you um, you, you enjoy last night" john asked nervously

Mickie moved her head to his chest listening to his heart beat "you were amazing" she said softly closing her eyes

John put a hand on her lower back "o-ok" john said nervously

Mickie looked up at him "why are you nervous"

"i-i just want to please you"

Mickie locked eyes with him "you do john, do you really think we would of had sex the amount of times we have in the last 12 hours if you weren't pleasing me"

John shrugged

"your an idiot sometimes" mickie said cuddling into his chest John put his arms around her naked body "i think we should probably get up now yanno"

"why?" John mumbled

"because im hungry"

"ok ill order room service then" John mumbled cuddling into mickie more

"john" mickie whined "please"

John sighed "ok fine since it's you" he said kissing her head and getting out of bed

mickie was looking at john's ass and bite her lip "yanno" she said "you've got a nice butt"

John looked over his shoulder at mickie leaning on her hand looking at him

"and no this isn't the first time ive looked" she said

John chuckled with a smile "i do love you"

mickie's face dropped "what?" she mumbled

it then hit John what he said "um, nothing" he said turning away and getting dressed

"ok" mickie said softly getting up herself "im um, I think gonna go see ria and jay for abit instead" mickie said once she was fully dressed

"o-ok, well um, ill go get a work out then"

"ok, bye" mickie said leaving

John sat down and rubbed his head "all you had to do was repeat it, idiot" John said lashing out sitting back "you love her why not tell her, ergh!"

* * *

torrie was in the coffee shop just down the road sat on the couch with maria Jaime sat on a chair to there right on another couch with Mickie, Matt Hardy on a chair to there left. When Adam Copeland came in with the girl he'd been seeing mickie gave maria a look.

"shut up" maria said

"what?" torrie said

"she seems to think im crushing on Adam"

"evidence please" torrie encouraged

"well, 2 days before wrestlemania they met in my works bar, then ever since then they've been texting and calling and met up a few times"

"hmm, I can see why you think that, but, if she says you dont"

"i knooow, we cant argue, she would no" mickie said in a bored tone before smiling towards torrie

* * *

_**sorry it's short next one will be long to make up for it :P promise**_


	38. it's all sex and talking

Adam came and sat down with a smug look about him

"i am so jealous" torrie said

"you guys are just right there aren't you" maria said

Adam nodded "yes" with a smile on his face but then dropped "right where"

"where it's all sex and talking sex and talking" torrie said seemingly in a day dream world

"yeah you gotta love the talking" Adam said shifting in his seat

"and the sex?" torrie said

"ok we haven't had sex yet, what's the big deal this is special and I want our love to grow before we move on to that"

"aww Adam that is so nice, you are so sweet" mickie said

"your only saying that because that's what your doing" Jaime said mickie looked at Jaime and scoffed

"this isn't about me"

"yeah, that is really nice" matt spoke up from behind his magazine "A lie, but nice, there's no way that that's the reason"

"why?" mickie said looking towards matt "just because your not mature enough to understand something like that"

"no he's right im totally lying" Adam said

"then what is it?" torrie asked

"well, her last boyfriend was randy"

"and your afraid you wont be able to, fill his shoes" matt said

"noo, im afraid I wont be able to make love as well as him"

matt sighed "i was going for the metaphor"

"and I was going for saying the actual words"

torrie chuckled "so what if randy's had a lot of girlfriends doesn't mean he's great in bed"

"i share a wall with his guy, where ever we are my room is always next to randys, so he's either great in bed or she just liked agreeing with him a lot, loudly and a lot, all night long she'd agree"

"yeah but with you it's gonna be different" mickie spoke up causing people to look at her "the sex is gonna be great because you guys are in love"

"really?"

"yeah" mickie said "just go for it"

"alright alright ill sleep with my girlfriend" Adam said "but im just doing it for you guys"

"course you are" mickie said with a smile to Adam "itching to go now ain't ya" mickie said sipping her coffee

"so bad" Adam said

"go then" mickie said

"Go where" John asked sitting down next to mickie putting his arm along the back of the sofa

"cant" Adam said

"why not?" matt said

"cant perform huh" mickie said

Adam looked at mickie causing her to break a smile "dont get cocky now"

"im not being cocky im just saying"

"tor pass us that pad" maria said "im gonna give you a lesson in the women's body"

"you don't have to draw wow she's hot" Adam said leaning closer

"im gonna tell you something a lot of guys don't know" maria said "ok so everyone knows the basic erogenous zones you got one two three" maria said Adam nodding in agreement "four" Adam snapped to his head to maria "five six and seven"

"there are seven?" Adam questioned

"let me see that" mickie said leaning forward maria showed her the pad mickie looked over it "ooh yeah" she said nodding in agreement sitting back again

"that's one?" Adam questioned pointing to the pad

"that's kind of an important one" maria said as torrie chuckled

"oh, yanno what I was looking at it upside down"

"sometimes that helps" mickie said with a smirk before sipping her coffee

maria raised her eyebrows at mickie before turning back to Adam "well most guys hit one two three then go to seven and set up camp"

"tha-that's bad?" Adam questioned

"well if you go to Disney land you don't spend the whole day in the shops" mickie said

"i would if they were anything like seven" Adam said mocking mickie's tone

"alright, the important thing is to take your time, hit them all and mix it up, keep her on her toes"

"ooh toes" mickie said enthusiastically leaning forward which caused everyone to look at her "yanno, for some people" she said sitting back drinking her coffee

"anyways" maria said giving a weird look mickie's way maria gave him the piece of paper "have a good ride" she said picking her coffee up

"bye" Adam said running out

everyone chuckled

"you so did that for your benefit" mickie said

maria looked at mickie

"dont try to deny it, ive been there when you have your little flirty conversations remember"

torrie looked at mickie "you missed that part out"

"oh hey I never sore you there" John said

"ook" torrie said "your blind sometimes" she then looked to mickie "do tell"

"it's the whole, oh I bet you do or oh really"

torrie looked at maria who was not looking impressed before back to mickie

"and the fact I caught them making out on her bed"

"oh bring that up" maria said

"girl you know he would have been hitting your erogenous zones if I didnt walk in"

"nice" Jaime said nodding "that was clever" he said

"thanks" mickie said with a chuckle to Jaime

"you nearly slept with Adam?" matt asked shocked

"wrestlemania night, afterwards I went to hers and I used my key I have for her place walked in checked the house last room I checked and there they were"

"when we get home, im gonna kill you" maria said

mickie smirked "of course you will"


	39. yeah cute's the look I go for

Mickie was sat on john's balcony at the table one leg up looking out onto the city her head resting on her arms folded on top of her legs.

Mickie was snapped out of her own world when John put his hand on her lower back "about this morning" mickie turned her head to John "i um, I love you" John said softly

"you do?" mickie asked softly

John nodded "i love you"

mickie smiled softly "well that's handy because I love you to"

John chuckled "love you"

"love you to" mickie smiled as John leaned into kiss her lips

"oh and since when have you been best buddies with matt Adam and torrie"

mickie chuckled "we were there and they came and sat with us they told us they were your friends, and the fact maria is getting quite close to Adam it only seemed we should have our coffees together"

"yeah what is that about?"

"you don't wanna know it's a to longer story, all you need to know is there in denial"

John chuckled

"you scared me last night"

John looked at mickie confused and yet worried

"when you came over that top rope, you hit the floor hard!" mickie said

John smiled "im resilient ill get back up, eventually, yanno if you worry maybe you shouldn't come"

mickie chuckled "you kidding? I love it"

"seriously?" John said raising her eyebrows

mickie nodded "yeah, if I know im not in I make sure someone will tape it for me"

"got that bad huh?"

"im officially hooked" mickie said smiling towards John "ill do my bit, you make the effort to come to New York to visit me so ill make the effort to come watch you at your pay per views"

"how sweet" John said

"hey" mickie said smacking his stomach

John chuckled "im joking, I appreciate the support, so, get you tickets for everyone one im in then"

"yeah you do that" mickie smiled

"good" John took her hand and stood up and lead mickie towards the bathroom smiling

"john I have a plane to catch" mickie said chuckling

"you have an hour" John said kissing her neck as he started to undress her

"john" mickie said as he went to her neck running his hands over her bare torso mickie soon gave up her struggle and melted into it, his touch always made her weak.

* * *

Mickie had her head on his shoulder as they stood under the warm water of the shower John liked having her close he ran his hand up and down her back softly as they stood together. He didnt want to do anything sexual and he realised mickie new that very quickly, it was weird how in tune they were in after only being together a few months.

Mickie pulled her upper part of her body back to look at John she pecked his lips "what was that for?" he asked smiling

mickie shrugged "felt like it"

"your cute yanno" John said put his hand on her cheek running his thumb back and fourth.

"yeah cute's the look I go for" mickie said rolling her eyes as she chuckled "i should go, I need to leave soon" mickie pecked john's lips and left out of the misted up shower cubicle her hand the last body part to leave from his touch she smiled at him as she closed the door again leaving him in there. She grabbed a towel and started to dry herself.

John decided he would stay and take a shower by the time he got out mickie was already fully dressed and out the bathroom. He could hear her talking to someone he just figured it was his room mates and they had come back, he had told them Sunday night to let him have the room till Monday night which they agreed to otherwise making love to mickie would have been awkward with his room mates in the other rooms. They weren't loud they made next to no noise except when there pleasure build and needed a burst to release it and they then moaned or groaned out there pleasure for the other to hear.


	40. you shouldn't get on the plane

John pulled up in the airport car park maria and Jaime got out the car and went to the boot to get there bags. "have a safe flight" John said softly looking at mickie.

Mickie kissed his cheek "thank you for the past few days, I had fun"

"it's ok" John said softly looking out the front window

"see you in a week then" mickie said getting out of the car and going to the boot to get her bags.

John got out the car and went round to the back pulled mickie to him and pressed his lips to hers

Maria and Jaime looked at each other with raised eyebrows before walking away slightly giving them there privacy.

John pulled his lips away "why did you just get out the car"

mickie shrugged "you seemed distant, it was awkward"

"im sorry, I just, I don't want you to go"

"you'll see me soon" mickie said

John pressed his lips against hers again "a week isn't soon"

"john we new this when we got together"

"i know" he said moving his hands to her hips "I'll still miss you"

"ill miss you to but you do ring everyday"

John smiled "oh so you don't like me ringing now"

Mickie smiled to "no I do, I like it" she said softly

"mickie we should go" Jaime said

she looked at them "ok one minute" she turned back to John

"you in work tomorrow?" he asked

mickie nodded "yeah"

"ok well I'll ring your work phone then"

mickie smiled "ok"

John pressed his lips against mickie's he pulled back and pecked her lips several times

"i have to go" mickie said between the kisses

"one more" John said before kissing her again

mickie looked at him "let go of my hips so I can go john" mickie said

John pouted

"being cute wont make me stay" mickie smiled

"it's worth a try" John said putting his face into her neck and mickie put her arms around him

Mickie squealed when he picked her up and started spinning "john" she squealed

he put her down "do you feel sick?" John asked putting a hand on her face

"well duh you've just spun me"

"well you shouldn't get on the plane then you should come back to the room with me and have a cuddle"

mickie chuckled "nice try" mickie smiled "i really have to go"

John sighed "call me when you get home ok"

mickie nodded kissed him got her case and started walking away with maria and Jaime

John stood and watched until he could no longer see mickie before getting into his car and driving off.

* * *

Mickie was sat on the plane by the window she was going to miss los Angeles she'd never been before but she was defiantly gonna have to go back at some point.

"miss him already?" Jaime asked

"not really" mickie said softly

"why not?"

"i seen him literally an hour ago" mickie said softly

"still miss him don't you" jaime asked a few seconds later knowing the women was trying to put on a front about it

"yeah" she said leaning her head on to his shoulder "i cant complain though, I new I would rarely see him when I got involved with him"

Jaime put an arm around her "doesn't stop you missing him, when can you next see him?"

"next week"

"well think of it like this, next time you see him, you can sex him up all night long"

mickie chuckled "he would last all night to"

"oh really" Jaime said amused

Mickie chuckled "it's not about the sex though, it's just the way he is with me"

"how is that?"

"he's just caring, thoughtful wants to make me happy"

Jaime kissed his best friends head "a keeper then"

mickie chuckled "yeah"


	41. come on little lady

Mickie was home sat at the kitchen table catching up on some work but wasn't getting very far because of the addiction she had to twitter, it's amazing how many people ask her daily if she's dating John or not.

It was Wednesday the 19th may 2004 she had been dating John for just over 2 months, it felt like longer because she had met him in January.

_**Mickiejames: **_**the works piling up and I just cant concentrate -_-**

There was a knock on her door "must be bailey" she said to herself not many people had the combination to the main door to be able to knock on her door

Milo started bouncing around barking "Milo" mickie said as she got to the door "sit" and he did indeed sit mickie opened the door and was shocked to find John stood there "wha- what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until next week"

"my parents have gone away thought I'd come see you instead"

"bu-what about your brothers and sister"

John shrugged "i can ring them"

mickie looked down

"this is Bella, she's on the road with me for awhile, don't mind do you?" John asked stroking his dog

"no of course not come in" mickie smiled stepping aside

John shut the door behind him smiled leaned in and started kissing mickie she smiled as she put her arms around his neck and returned his advances

John stopped the kissing with a peck "you hungry?" mickie asked

"starving"

"want me to make you something?" she asked

"ahh would you? That would be great" john smiled Mickie smiled back

"come on little lady" mickie said in a high pitched voice to john's dog "come on" she smiled walking towards the kitchen looking back as the elderly dog started following

"hey buddy" john said stroking Milo "now, no doing the rudies with my Bella she's old, ok?" Milo yapped at john "good boy" John stood up and walked to the kitchen with Milo following as mickie gave Bella a treat stick she then tossed one to Milo John sat at the kitchen table "you working from home today then?" john said noticing the papers and laptop

"i was, couldn't focus though"

"good job i came then" john smiled "wanna take the dogs for a walk later?"

"sure" mickie smiled making john something to eat

"your gonna have to come to my neck of the woods soon so your not the one always waiting on me"

Mickie shrugged "i dont mind"

"well i do" john said "no more waiting on john ain't that right" john said stroking Bella Milo then started paying attention to the strange dog in his house he cried and lay down he started bouncing around trying to get the dog to play with him and soon enough she was bouncing around with him John chuckled "not seen her like this for years"

"well, younger men tend to make older women feel young again" mickie said giving john the plate

"how would you no" john asked raising his eyebrows biting into his sandwich

"my aunt, god rest her soul, she had this guy like 10 years younger than her, lets just say she had a spring in her step"

As john ate his sandwich he noticed mickie messing about on her laptop and flicking through the papers he decided she must of been doing some work. "cant stop thinking about Sunday" john said softly

Mickie glanced at the man "i know your match was really good" she said

John looked down at his food "i meant, after, in my hotel room" he said looking up as she looked at him john sore mickie's shy side come out again as she looked back at her screen not doing anything though

"oh" mickie said softly mickie looked up at him she stood up she took his hand John had no choice but to stand up and be led by her. John smiled slightly to himself when she started leading him up the stairs he hadn't seen mickie's room before he smiled again when she looked over her shoulder at him.

* * *

He kicked the door shut as he put his hands on her waist as she lifted his t-shirt up slightly to get to his jeans button. John started kissing her neck as mickie's hand found it's way in his jeans pulling his member out


	42. they need to like you

John was laying on the bed he looked at mickie who was fast asleep before getting off the bed putting some boxers on and the black shorts he works out in.

He pulled the door open he looked back checking he hadn't woken mickie it was quiet considering there were two dogs. John made his way down the stairs to find Bella and Milo curled up together on the couch.

John chuckled when he sore it he went to the kitchen to get a drink and finish his sandwich "hey" John said when Bella came in "daddy worked up an appetite" he said stroking her he walked back into the living room with his sandwich and drink.

John put the TV on quietly as Bella lay at john's feet he leaned forward putting his drink on the table and settled down to watch his programme he had chosen.

* * *

Mickie was doing her make up after getting out the shower and drying her hair when John appeared behind her she smiled when he kissed her bare shoulder putting his hands on her upper arms "you don't need any of that"

"shut up john" mickie said softly

John started to kiss her neck which made mickie giggle

"john stop it tickles" mickie said trying to worm her way away from him

John chuckled as he continued to kiss her neck and tried to open her towel

"john" mickie giggled

John put his arms around her and lifted her up

"john" she squealed laughing as he walked her towards her bed "john my towel's gonna fall" she laughed

"oh the travesty" he mumbled sarcastically against her neck as he gently tossed her onto the bed he got on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head looking down at her smirking

"john" she laughed

John held her wrists with one hand as he ran a hand over her stomach and between her breasts mickie was laughing which was making John chuckle they both suddenly stopped when they heard someone clear there throat.

Mickie looked "daddy" she said covering herself up pushing John off her and getting up

"ill be downstairs" he said before walking away down the stairs

"oh crap" mickie said putting a hand over her face

"this is awkward" John said

and mickie chuckled "i shouldn't be laughing"

John stood up and put a shirt on "take it you haven't told your family about me then"

"please don't hate me" mickie said as John put his hands on her hips

"ahh ya see I could never hate you" John smiled "my world would be a sad place without you"

"sad git" mickie said walking away to get dressed

"im being serious, you make me laugh so much it's unreal, don't know what id do for humour if I didnt have you"

"ok just go see if who ever's here wants a drink, ill be down in a minute"

"what?" John said his face dropping

"john, your far from shy"

John chuckled "yeah ok babe" he said looking away

"please, for me" mickie pouted

"dont pout, you know I cant say no to the pout" John gasped "dont add the eyelashes" John said "fine" he said through his gritted teeth

but what neither of them realised it wasn't a very big flat and the people that were in the living room heard every word

"your so lucky I love you" John said putting some socks on

"i love you to" mickie smiled "now go use some of that charm on them, they need to like you"

John playfully rolled his eyes before he walked out mickie's bedroom.


	43. you wanna go we'll go

John was sat on the couch talking to bailey, he was thankful he at least new her because they were talking and mickie's parents and brother would chip into the conversation so there was no awkward silences.

John whistled his dog who came over "this your dog you were telling me about?" bailey asked stroking her when she came over to John

John nodded "yeah"

"does Milo get on with her?"

"yeah they seem to get on just fine" john said

"stop being all polite just because my parents are here" bailey whispered which caused john to chuckle as mickie finally came down the stairs and into the room

"mickie" her father said not looking at her

"dad" she said simply sitting down opposite him on the floor her back against the wall

"i take you two are" mickie's father said

"dating, just say it dad" mickie chuckled

"i cant" he said looking away

"he hates it when mickie or bailey gets boyfriends" mickie's mother told john

"im like that with my little sister" John said

"really?" mickie's father asked

"yeah"

"so you get why im so protective"

"totally, it's like, you want them to find love and be happy but, it's your little sister or your baby girl and you wanna protect and keep them safe"

"exactly, finally! Someone who gets it!" Mickie chuckled and shook her head giving bailey a look

"but with all due respect sir, sometimes, you gotta let some else protect your baby girl"

"kiss up" bailey whispered

Mickie's father looked at john "and you think you can do that?"

John nodded "ive already done it once"

"oh, you liar" mickie said "you wanted to see who could hold there breathe the longest i went first and i was holding my breathe and you decided to give me mouth to mouth, when i didnt need it"

"hey, you cant be to careful" john said

"oh please you just wanted a kiss" mickie said rolling her eyes trying not to break a smile

"in my defence you banned me from kissing you that day just because I left the seat up" john held his hands out "a brother needs love"

"a brother also needs to learn not to leave the seat up" mickie said John rolled his eyes as Mickie looked at him "seriously? Were going there?"

"you wanna go we'll go" john spoke him now trying to fight the urge to smile Mickie chuckled and smiled at John as he smiled back and sent her a wink

* * *

Mickie was in the kitchen cooking John, her parents, brother and sister dinner she smiled when John walked into the kitchen "hey" he said smiling straight back

"you alright in there?" mickie asked

John nodded

Mickie turned to him and they embraced "sorry about them just turning up" she whispered

"it's ok" John whispered

"ive been thinking" mickie said pulling back taking one of his hands "i can look after Bella if you want me to"

John smiled slightly "seriously?"

mickie nodded "yeah, she's alright with Milo why not?"

John smiled "thank you"

"it's ok, you said yourself she get's car sick and she's always shaking when you get her from the cage which she's flies in"

John kissed mickie's lips softly "thank you, it'll only be until my parents get back" John put his arms around mickie's waist "she seems to like it here" John said as he looked at Bella curled up in her bed in the corner of the kitchen Milo next to her in his.

"i think she's got herself a toy boy" mickie chuckled as did John he kissed her temple

"think she has"


	44. see a future

John woke up the next day and rolled over to find mickie's side of the bed empty, he smiled when he realised they had sides of the bed they had claimed and he'd only stayed over this once.

He got out of bed through some shorts on over his boxers and headed down the stairs to find mickie leaning against the counter eating some cereal.

Mickie put her bowl in the sink as she spoke "hey, sorry ive gotta go to work"

John sat down "i thought you had Thursdays off" John said

mickie handed John her work sheet and he noticed when ever he was visiting mickie was off work and she was in work when he wasn't

"oh" John chuckled "suppose I cant moan can i"

"no" mickie smiled and kissed him "ill be back about half five just make yourself at home"

"ok, have a nice day"

"thanks, oh" mickie said as she grabbed her bag turning to him "I've fed the dogs there just on the balcony" mickie said mickie then smiled when John came and captured her lips with his

"i love you" he said softly looking in her eyes "now go" John said opening the door with a smile "before I hold you hostage"

mickie chuckled "bye" she kissed his cheek before going off down the stairs of the apartment building John closed the door before walking into the kitchen and out the sliding door onto the balcony where the dogs were.

"ya chillin" he said to them as he sat down on the chair out there he chuckled when they didnt even move to come say hello.

John had a good view of the car park and soon sore mickie at her car it was 8:30 in the morning he had no clue what he would do for 9 hours on his own.

* * *

Mickie got into work with a sigh "and what time do you call this?" maria joked

"im sorry" mickie said logging on to her computer

"it's quarter to nine your normally in by 8" ste said leaning back in his chair at the desk next to her

"john turned up yesterday" mickie said taking her jacket off

"thought he visits next week" Michael spoke from the desk next to maria opposite her

"his parents are away for a few weeks so he decided to come visit me instead"

Jaime chuckled from the other side of her "enjoy your parents company"

mickie narrowed her eyes "you let them didnt you"

"maybe, did they interrupt something" Jaime said with a smirk

"picture it, me in a towel that wasn't really covering anything John in his shorts on top of me and my dad's at the door and clears his throat and you don't know how long he's been stood there"

Her team ooh and chuckled in a mixed response "bet your dad hates him now huh?" Jaime smirked jokingly at him

"no actually, John used that charm of his on him, worked surprisingly, my dad wants to take him to play golf"

"seriously?" Vanessa said with a chuckle

mickie nodded "unbelievable huh?"

"tell me about it" Steven said chuckling chewing on his pen

"think he's the one?" nessa asked

mickie shrugged "i dunno" mickie said

"what do you mean you don't know?" maria asked

"micks your crazy about him" Jaime added

Mickie started work as she'd been slacking of as late and her work had began to start piling up and she wanted to get up to date or even ahead today. "i think he could be, he just needs to tick another few boxes first"

"so if he didnt tick those boxes it would be over you two wouldn't have a future"

"well no obviously!" mickie said "the boxes are just things I'd like, other than them yeah, I could see a future" mickie smiled at the thought of a future with John, she could defiantly picture one with him


	45. naww how sweet

John pushed his cart through the grocery store, his eyes drifting over the many shelves. He felt free, yet lost. It has been many months since he'd gone almost anywhere without being recognised, and it was nice to be alone for a change. However, it is was weird not having people stopping him asking for autographs or pictures. It probably helped at the fact that it was half 10 and no one was about.

As he pushed the cart down the freezer section, his phone started buzzing "hello?" he asked when he put his phone to his ear

"hey, im on a break just seeing how your doing?" the voice of mickie came through which made John smile

"im fine, just out buying some dog food" John said

"why?"

"well if your gonna be looking after Bella for me the least I can do is buy her food"

"you don't have to do that john" mickie said softly

"it's fine, really" John said, John had told a little white lie he wasn't just buying dog food, he was also buying things for a romantic meal he was going to try to cook for her, as a thank you for her offering to have Bella for him.

John was going for the three courses he wanted to show mickie there was more to him, he wanted her to know he wasn't just going to let her cook when ever he came to visit, that he wasn't just gonna sit back and let her do everything.

"so how's work?" john said trying to change the subject from why he was out shopping

"it's ok" mickie said "busy trying to catch up"

John playfully gasped "you, behind on something, never" john spoke with sarcasm in his voice because mickie likes to and does do everything on time

Mickie rolled her eyes "ha ha, its your fault, you've brought mayhem to my life"

"oh shall i leave then"

"no" mickie said softly "i like you in my life"

John smiled "me to" there was a brief silence "have you got that cute im shy blush going on"

"no" mickie said softly looking down with that shy blush

"bet you have" john said lowly Mickie was looking down fiddling with her pen "dont be back late" john said softly

"ok ill be back as soon as i can" mickie said softly

John sighed "babe im gonna have to go"

"ok" mickie said softly "bye"

"the girlfriend" john said with a small smile to the young girl behind the checkout

"do you get to see her often" the girl asked politely john could tell she was just trying to make conversation not being noisy

"3 days a fortnight, so kinda sucks she has to work the days im home this time around" John couldn't believe he had just called mickie's flat home, maybe it was the tiredness talking

"is that it?" the girl asked seemingly shocked at the little time john can spend with his girlfriend

"i work away a lot so, i split my time between here and my home town with my family"

"i know, i do know who you are"

"oh" john chuckled as he packed his shopping away

"do you live together"

"after two months?"

"you do realise i know who you are not your life story"

"fair play" john smiled "no we dont, i just come visit every two weeks, we've known each other since January but, been officially together as of just over two months"

"well, hope you guys last awhile" the girl said handing john his change

"me to" john smiled "see ya round" the man said before walking out and the girl had no doubt she would 'see him round' since he would more than likely come back

* * *

As John got back to the flat mickie got back to her desk

"hey micks where've you been?"

"oh um, I thought I'd best call John on my break"

"how is he?" Steven asked

mickie chuckled "fine, he's out buying dog food" mickie got strange looks "oh, his parents are away so im gonna watch his dog for him"

"naww how sweet" maria said with a chuckle

"shut up" mickie said getting back to her work


	46. surprise

John was cooking away in the kitchen preparing the three course meal for him and mickie for that night. When john heard mickie talking to Jaime outside the door he quickly closed the kitchen door and rushed into the living room and waited for his girlfriend to appear back in the flat.

John heard mickie chuckle as she opened the door "bye" she said closing the door "john" mickie called out putting her keys on the table by the door under the mirror along with her bag

"in the living room" john called back as mickie hung her jacket up as she looked at the dogs laying at the top of the stairs looking at her

"hey babies" she said smiling before walking into the living but stopping dead in her tracks mickie would of bet her heart skipped a beat when she walked into the living room. The lights were out the room was lit by many candles all different shapes and sizes placed around the room giving it a romantic glow. The coffee table was placed in the middle of the floor with cushions around it the table was set with knives and forks a rose in a small vase sat beside a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"surprise" john spoke softly matching his expression as he gazed at his girlfriend he was completely in love with

"i" was all mickie could get out she was in a state of shock she was speechless she didnt know what to say

John smiled softly at her before pouring her a glass of wine and one for himself he handed it to her as he sipped his own. "you relax here make your self comfortable, im just gonna go check the food" john said putting his glass down and leaving a speechless mickie fumbling with her phone.

She took a picture of the room and sent it to maria Vanessa Steven Michael and Jaime with the message _he's ticking the boxes_ she sent it before turning her phone off so if they text back it wouldn't disturb there evening

Mickie sat on the cushions and made herself comfortable and sipped her wine as John came in "this looks nice" mickie said when John put a plate in front of her

"thank you" John said sitting down himself John looked at her as they ate

"i think I should be the one saying thank you to you" mickie said softly "for doing all this"

"it's a thank you for offering to have Bella for me and, I wanted to show you I can be romantic"

Mickie smiled softly "well you defiantly shown me that, no one's ever done anything like this for me before, I really appreciate it a lot of effort must of gone into organising this, thank you"

"it's ok" John spoke softly "your worth it"

Mickie ate some more food "this is gorgeous by the way, cant cook my ass" she spoke after swallowing the food she had put in her mouth

John chuckled "the gift of cook books" he spoke not being able to take the smile off his lips or his eyes off the women in front of him

"you have a cook book?" mickie asked surprised, she didnt think he would have one

"no Jaime has a cook book" John said releasing a soft chuckle once again

"figures" mickie said with a roll of her eyes as John chuckled at her reaction "i really appreciate you doing this, it's a sweet thing to do"

"it's ok" John said softly "i wanted to, and, there's more" mickie looked at him curiously John smiled taking the plates leaving mickie wondering what John was planning.

"john" mickie called after him with a smile of her lips

"you'll just have to wait, it's a surprise with your dessert" he called back


	47. are the cuffs really necessary

_**Ok so I got a message off someone wanting a hot sex scene, been awhile for this one apparently so, here it is, this may not be suitable for some readers**_

* * *

John was sat on a chair in mickie's bedroom with a blindfold on "babe, are the cuffs really necessary"

"yeah" she whispered in his ear, he didnt think she was still behind him she softly kissed his neck which send shivers down his spine as a cold breeze passed over his body since he was in just his boxers

"babe" John said trying to hear where she was it had suddenly gone quite

He suddenly felt someone else's skin against his thigh then the blindfold was loosened and then he sore mickie stood over his right thigh a leg either side looking down at him.

"what's all this for" John asked softly

"thought I wouldn't find out didnt you" mickie said lightly running her finger tips over john's chest

John eye's were travelling over mickie's body admiring it in the lingerie she was wearing it was like he was in a trance, he loved mickie's body, he often day dreamed about it when he was away "find out what?" he asked finally making eye contact

"the people in the park taking pictures that time we went" John just looked at the women not knowing what to say "i know you knew, there's a picture of you looking right at them"

"this my punishment" John asked glancing down towards his hands cuffed behind the chair

"you could say that, hate the fact you cant touch don't you" mickie said with a satisfied smirk on her lips

John leaned forward to at least try to kiss the skin he could reach "babe" John growled lowly when mickie pulled back "stop enjoying this" he said with a playful glare to the women.

Mickie looked down at his straining member in his boxers, she reach out and took it in her hand and john stopped struggling for a moment closing his eyes at the wonderful sensation of her hand on him

She rubbed him slowly watching his reaction, smirking the whole time. Stopping to pull off his boxers, his member sprang up proudly.

She straddled him slowly watching his hungry eyes watch her.

He wanted to turn away from her playful smirk, but he couldn't. He pulled at the cuffs again, his fingers wiggling and reaching for her, hoping they would break. But they didn't, which only widened her smile.

She sat straddling his thighs back towards his knees, rubbing her breasts and body feeling him twitch at her crotch.

"This isn't fair." John grumbled

mickie lifted off the sexy see through night dress John had bought revealing her to him wearing the bra and panties he had also bought for her he looked at her as if it was the first time. His mouth watered seeing her red panties.

She sat up gazing down on him, the heat in his eyes reflected in hers.

He looked at her body, his eyes drinking in the curves of her waist, the full globes of her breasts. The long line of her neck. Her flowing brown hair that looked like waves of silky chocolate.

Mickie felt beautiful feeling John's intense lustful gaze on her. She purposefully stared in his eyes as she took his member in her hand stroking up and down. John gazed in her eyes just enjoying what she was doing to him, it was a new thing they were trying in there relationship, and so far, he loved it.

Mickie stood up in front of him and pulled off her panties slowly. He moaned in approval.

Then she knealed in front him again john let out a low growl of approval when he new what was coming.

She began slowly rubbing her wet lips over his the length of his member, while he moaned and bucked at the sensation.

He moved his hips trying desperately to sink himself into her.

She loved the pained look on his face, she watched him smiling which made him angrier as he pulled on the cuffs again moans and whimpers of pleasure filled the room along with the frequent clink of metal as john pulled against the cuffs. His wrists were beginning to hurt a bit, but any pain was immediately doused with waves of pleasure as mickie let her self sink down onto him.

He gasped in delight as she started grinding her hips into him then rolling her hips like a snake, while he took it helplessly, John was out of his mind with desire. She was having her way with him. Using him and he loved it. Her eyes glazed with lust and finally satisfaction. He was frozen watching her face contort in pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she panted coming down from what felt like cloud 9. "please, micks, please let me go" he whispered kissing her shoulder, he had to have her, have her now and his way.

John felt her fiddling with the cuffs and as soon as they were off his arm went around her waist holding her where she was as he stood up moving the chair and moving them onto the bed. John was like an animal being let out of his cage as his mouth reclaimed hers in a deep warm passionate kiss. His hand riding the curves of her body back down to her legs, pressing them open. His tongue circled and curled around hers as he lined his aching cock up to her wet entrance. Then he plunged into her. His hand taking hers. Their fingers lacing together as he held her hands over her head and pumped like an incensed beast. His hips moving like a piston, his teeth sinking into the flesh of her neck nipping at her as he fucked her.

John grunted happily pounding more forcibly and deeply his hands squeezing hers that were still trapped above her head, as she came again, under him. He moved her quickly onto her knees his hands gripped into the flesh of her hips, as he pulled her ass up.

Her exhausted happy moans catching in her throat every time he pumped into her, rocking her back and forth.

John came with almost a roar of pleasure curling over her, while gripping her in a bear hug his arms around her stomach and chest, still thrusting fervently. His cock swelling then bursting, filling mickie again with gush after gush.

She moaned in another crashing orgasm. His hips jerked as he continued to rock into her. His lips kissing her back gently.

They lay, tangled sweaty limbs, together, panting. Neither able to talk for a long while. Just satisfied happy moans of pleasure. They wanted to exchange words, tell the other how much they loved it, how much they loved each other. But the look that passed between them was more than enough to communicate that.


	48. nice wake up call

Mickie woke up with John's arms firmly around her she tried to unwrap them but they just got tighter "john" mickie whispered "john" she pressed her lips against his and sure enough he stirred

"hmm, that was a nice wake up call" John smiled

mickie smiled "can you let go I need to get ready for work"

John moved onto his back as mickie sat up and stretched John ran his fingers up and down mickie's bare back "you were amazing last night" he spoke softly

mickie smiled to her self before looking at him softly "you to" John sat up and kissed her lips

"have a nice day" he said before rolling over to go back to sleep

* * *

Mickie stood next to the bed watching John sleep, she smiled softly before kissing his head and heading out to work.

* * *

Mickie sat at her desk when Jaime popped up on the works chat

_**could you of had sex any louder last night?**_ Mickie looked at Jaime who raised his eyebrows

_**kitchen now! **_Mickie stood up and went towards the kitchen and Jaime soon followed, he came in as mickie was making a coffee she turned to him "you heard that?"

"weren't exactly quite babe" Jaime said sitting down mickie looked at him

"how do you know when you've found the one"

"wrong person micks"

Mickie sat down "i just, he's a great guy, he really is, I just, I wanna know it's going some place, yanno?"

Jaime nodded "i know babe, ask him"

"it's been 2 months, I shouldn't be thinking about this sort of stuff"

Jaime looked at her "i thought he ticked all your 'the one' boxes"

Mickie looked down at her coffee "am I being stupid?"

"no, you cant help the way you feel"

"but it's only been two months"

"maybe your just that into him, you want to see a future with him"

"or I just crave that happy ending to much"

"micks"

Mickie sighed "just, forget it, im being stupid he's a great guy and I should be thankful that he adores me" mickie stood up and took her coffee back to her desk

* * *

John was at mickie's place with the dogs when there was a knock on the door he thought about not answering it but then just decided to "hi?" he said confused "shouldn't you be at work?"

Jaime pushed his way into the apartment and stood in the living room as John walked in "you cant ever tell mickie about this conversation"

"what's going on?"

"you know how she's had these guys promise her the world get the sex and leave"

John sat down "im thinking I should sit down for this one"

Jaime sat on the other couch "look, mickie's kidding herself if she thinks she wants to take yours and hers relationship day by day, she's grateful for what you do for her and what you've brought to her life but mickie, right now, she needs to know she has a future, and if you cant give her that then, maybe now is good time to call it quits before she falls any deeper, I think your a great guy I do and it's clear you care about her, but John, mickie's at that time in her mind where she wants to plan her future and she's scared it's to soon in your relationship with her to plan you into that, look I have to go, but, just think about what I said" Jaime then stood up and left the apartment leaving John, confused about what he wanted.


	49. bingo! Full house

When mickie got home she put her bag on the table with the keys she smiled when john's hands went on her arms and he kissed her neck "hey" mickie said leaning back into him

"i missed you" he said softly as his arms travelled around her body holding her there eyes met through the mirror "think we suit?" John chuckled at mickie's weird look he gave her "do I tick all your boxes" John asked

"are you drunk?" mickie asked softly mickie gasped when John showed her a piece of paper "where did you find that?" she asked turning to him

"went in your spare bedroom, no wonder it's off limits"

"john" mickie said, but she was finding it hard to stay mad at his cute face she chuckled

"you could open a shop with the amount of shoes bags clothes and jewellery you have in that room, and here's me thinking you had that little wardrobe in your room" mickie just chuckled looking at the piece of paper

"the list of what to have in the perfect guy" she read allowed "i must of made this like 10 years ago with maria"

John picked up a pen and held it to her "judge me"

"john, we're not 15"

"for me" John said doing the cute face again

"fine" mickie smiled taking the pen and leaning the paper on the wall "a good sense of humour, can make me laugh" mickie read allowed

"well that's a given" John said

mickie raised her eyebrows at him

"come on mickie you find me funny right"

"suppose" mickie mumbled ticking the box

"your actually ticking it?" John chuckled

"hey, if we get into a debate I may loose where we are" mickie said

"ok chill, next"

"confidence, well that's a no"

"what?"

"confident, not cocky!"

"im not cocky"

mickie thought about it "you can scrape that one"

"gee thanks"

"takes care of himself/his health but doesn't need to be built" mickie chuckled as she ticked the box "that's not up for debate you passed that one with flying colours" mickie lifted john's shirt up slightly " and with extras"

John raised his eyebrows

"it's been a long day" she said before turning back to the paper "self-sufficient/ independent" mickie nodded "i can give you that one" she ticked the box "has good friends"

"what we stopped discussing these now?" John asked

"well, your independent and you have nice friends, what's for discussion?"

"nothing"

Mickie turned back to the paper "good with kids?" mickie said turning to John

John shrugged "never really been around kids"

"well ill just give you that one because it's not fair otherwise since you've not been around kids"

John chuckled "anyone would think you wanted me to tick all the boxes"

"close with his family" mickie said to him giving him a look "dont need to discuss that either, know by the way you talk about them" she said smiling at him "i like that"

"good" John smiled back

"faithful" mickie said turning to John

"ok that one! That one should go without saying" John said "look, I would never do that"

"i know, I trust you, trust! How could we forget trust" mickie exclaimed looking back to the list as John chuckled "oh, this is the last one, a big heart and maybe something else"

"bingo! Full house" John said walking away towards the kitchen as mickie smiled maybe it didnt matter if she had a future with John, she should just be thankful she had him know and make the most of it.

"heey little lady" mickie smiled sitting down on the floor to make a fuss of the newly awoken Bella


	50. just, I love you

John was watching mickie with his dog, what Jaime said to John really made him think about what he wanted from life, who he wanted to share the success he may have in his chosen career, who he wanted there at the side lines cheering him on.

He felt like mickie did, it had only been just over 2 months but he wanted to plan his future with her, but was scared to in case she didnt want to spend her future with him.

"mickie" John said she looked up at him as he came closer "yanno that talk we had about a dream guy and houses and stuff when we met for lunch last month"

"yeah" she said

"you remember what you said?" John asked "about living together for a year and engaged thinking of kids thinking about moving to a house with a big garden"

"yeah" she said softly

"think you'd wanna do that with me?" he asked nervously

Mickie slowly nodded "yeah, I would" she said softly

John smiled softly before looking down

"why does she look sad?" mickie asked stroking Bella

"oh, I think she missed you" mickie looked up shocked "i know huh?" John chuckled John came and sat down to as Milo came from the living room just waking up John looked at mickie and smiled

"what?" she asked smiling back

"just, I love you"

Mickie smiled "i love you to" she kissed him "im gonna go get a bath" she softly standing up and going up the stairs

* * *

Mickie was laying on her bed after having a bath and putting on her vest top she sleeps in

John walked up the stairs wondering why she had been so long and found her laying on her bed in a vest top panties and socks "hey baby what's wrong?" he said

"nothing, just hot" she said as John lay next to her "did you mean what you said before about wanting that stuff" she spoke softly

John nodded leaning on his hand "yeah, I did" John wasn't the plan ahead type he was a day by day kind of guy but if it made mickie feel secure in the relationship he new could last awhile then he would say what he had to because he didnt want to loose her.

"ok" mickie said softly

John kissed his girlfriends cheek before resting his head in the crook of her neck as the dogs joined them on the bed mickie laced her fingers with his as the dogs got themselves comfy John ran his thumb over the back of her hand "im still gonna come next week you no that right?"

mickie smiled softly "i do now"

John chuckled "good" he moved that bit closer "ill probably leave about lunch time tomorrow"

"ok" mickie said softly "yanno your next pay per view is in Virginia"

"yeah?" John said "how did you know that?"

"my family live there"

"they do? I thought you were from new York" he spoke sitting up looking down at her

"no, Virginia, anyways, my family want to see you wrestle"

John smiled "how many?"

"i dunno, me my parents and my brother"

"no bailey?"

"nope"

"ok" he said smiling "ill get you some tickets"

She smiled "thank you"

"now" John said "those panties are hot" he said

"you like them? I don't really like them" mickie said lifting her head up to look

John ran his hand over them "john like" he said

mickie laughed "your an idiot sometimes"

"it's why you love me" he smiled

"amongst other things"

"you have a list" John pointed out as the couple laughed and John lay back down


	51. the great American bash

Mickie took her seat with her mother and her father and her brother either side of them it was June 27th and they were getting ready to watch the great American bash.

"when's he on?" her brother Nathan who was 26 asked

"first" mickie said glancing at him from her phone they were sat the side the cameras were on

Time past and john's music hit mickie rose to her feet clapping as the crowd roared it was weird for mickie to be back in this environment again it sure gave her goosebumps.

"yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo" John said getting the crowd fired up "i ain't rapped in awhile but we up in the seven cities this is the great American bash up in here" the crowd cheered "yar got better than that make some noise" John shouted getting the crowd that much louder

Mickie new this rap wasn't going to show her boyfriend in the best of lights in front of her parents so she tried to prepare them before coming letting them know he was just playing a character and that they should remember how much they loved him when they met him. Mickie smiled at john's reaction when a Cena chant was heard echoing around the arena.

"tonight, Kurt angle really wants me to loose, this is no joke, but im still here an ready to kick ass up in Norfolk, he's trying to eliminate me yo that's his plan but tonight im gonna beat three dudes just like Kurt angles hand, the only reason Kurt angle made this match a four way is so lumpy and Luther can start in on some foreplay, so I scouted rvd, and that rolling thunder stun, tonight the only thing van dams gonna be rollin is blunts, and check this, I ain't worried bout booker t. that dude hangs out with a cross dressin hookers be, he's gonna way down hill since G I bro, he's just a small sucker like a knee high ho and Renee with his dance" mickie laughed when John mocked Renee's dance, you know he's trying to be me he cant see me that punk is more of a bitch than fifi, but the navy's in the house and that's why Renee's schemin, he gets really over excited when he's surrounded by the sea men, now ya'll now the champ is here, so we running the show and if y'all don't know by now we didn't want ya to know, word life"

Mickie sat watching John as the other wrestlers made there entrances she couldn't get her head around the guy that these thousands of people were cheering for was her boyfriend.

The first elimination was Rob Van Dam who gets rolled up by John Cena after nailing a huge frog splash on Rene Dupree and stumbling into Cena after his post-splash self-sell job. This now just leaves Cena, Dupree & Booker, but soon after, Cena disposes of Dupree with the FU, but Booker steals his pin, temporarily taking Cena out with a running scissors kick. This just leaves Cena and Booker, and Book goes in with a headlock. This goes on for several minutes, John eventually escapes the headlock, and goes on brief offence, but Booker regains the momentum almost immediately, and looks to finish with another scissors kick, but Cena side steps then quickly scoops up Booker in the FU, hits it, and retains the title.

Mickie claps as John got on the turn buckle celebrating his win he sent her a wink and she smiled, she new he was a character when he was in the ring but she loved john's character even though he was acting he showed mickie the tough side to John she liked because it made her feel safe at the fact he could protect her if she needed him to.


	52. he's to violent

Mickie was at her parents house with most of her family they all found out about mickie's boyfriend being in town and wanted to meet him. John new her parent's address and they'd arranged for him to make his way there after he was finished at the arena.

"he's very late isn't he sweety" mickie's elderly relative said

"he's been at work"

"this late?" she questioned

Mickie nodded "yeah" mickie smiled at the impressed look the women gave

"what is this boy like?" mickie's aunt asked

"i don't like him" her elder brother spoke up mickie looked at him "he's to violent for my liking"

"it's his job"

"and?"

"whatever nay you don't know him like I do"

mickie's mother was concerned at the looks on the male members of the family after that comment from her son "he's a professional wrestler, works for the wwe, and is a sweet man"

"you just don't like the fact she picked someone you cant intimidate" bailey said

"look who's here" Mickie's father grinned coming into the room

"john" mickie half shouted jumping up and rushing to him putting her arms around his neck

"hey" he said softly putting his arms around her waist

"everyone this is john" mickie said smiling turning to him taking his hand John raised a hand to say hello "come on you"

"where we going" John asked

"ive not seen you for two weeks we have a lot to catch up on" mickie smiled leading him out

"does she always smile like that with him" a family friend asked

Bailey nodded "yeah, he makes her so happy its unreal"

"you can see that watching them" mickie's aunt said looking out the window the size of the wall

* * *

Mickie was walking with John around the garden holding his hand "you were amazing tonight" she said

John put his arm around her neck his fingers still laced with hers "thank you" he kissed her temple "how long you here for?"

"dunno yet why?"

John shrugged "i can be here till Saturday"

mickie smiled "really?"

John nodded "i have a signing tomorrow night and obviously my show Tuesday other than that I don't have to work"

mickie smiled "lucky for you our office is shut all this week then"

John smiled "it is lucky" he put his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him and kissing her

Mickie kissed him back as they both smiled opening there eyes briefly to look at each other mickie put her hands on his sides "you can stay here with me if you want, you don't have to, I don't want you to feel awkward"

"we'll see how tonight goes first" John smiled

"you hungry, my mum saved you some food"

"im starving"

* * *

Mickie had heated john's food up for him and was now sat at the table "brought your work with you I see" John chuckled recognising mickie's folder from work

She shrugged "doesn't hurt to get ahead sometimes"

"ooh, yummy" John said when mickie gave him the plate

Mickie sat down and noticed her family watching them from the living

"what?" John asked

"nothing" mickie smiled

bailey walked in looked at John's empty plate and chuckled

"what?" he asked when she opened the fridge

"didnt take you long to eat that did you"

John patted his stomach

"what does that even mean you always do that?"

"he liked it" mickie said looking at her sister

"oooh"


	53. put faces to names

"you moving back home then?" mickie said sadly to her sister as they sat on the wooden seat swing in the back garden

"yeah"

"what about your job?"

"there transferring me to there Virginia office, it's not far from here"

Mickie nodded "Jaime's gonna be upset that your leaving"

"just Jaime"

"no" mickie said sticking her bottom lip out and hugging her little sister "we all will"

"ill miss you" bailey said hugging her sister more as they stood up

"ill miss you to"

John slowly made his way over "hey" the pair pulled apart "im gonna have to go play golf with your dad and his friends aren't i" he spoke as he said on the seat swing

"why?"

John scratched his head "he bought me golf clubs"

"yeah, I think your gonna have to" bailey spoke as mickie cuddled up to John, he put his arm around her

"she's right" mickie said putting her head and hand on his chest

"i know" John said "i just don't want to look stupid in front of them, I never played before" John smiled when his dog ran to him "heey, how did you get her here" he said using his free to make a fuss of her

"i got these tablets from the vet, stops her getting sick when she's travelling, I lied to her though, I told her we were going the beach" mickie said

"how could you lie to her" John said looking down at her as mickie looked up at him

"it was either that or leave her in the apartment for five days alone"

"i guess some lies are ok" John shrugged pecking her lips

"so when you going then?" mickie asked

"i dunno, I guess we'll have to talk about that"

"look, I understand my dad cant be at the top of your to hang out with list but if you do it once it'll get it out of his system ok" mickie said

John nodded "thanks for understanding"

"it's ok" mickie said sweetly smiling at him

Bailey scoffed "god could you get any more vomit inducing" she said before walking away

* * *

John and mickie were cuddling on the seat swing mickie had her head resting on his stomach as she lay out on the seat John had his legs out in front of them moving the swing gently.

John was running his fingers through her hair "you tired?"

"no" mickie said softly

"oh"

"why?"

"just thought we could lay out"

Mickie sat up and as she lay down pulled John up and behind her

"mmm" he said wrapping his arms around her as she turned and cuddled into him "ive been thinking"

"about?"

"us, I like where we going"

"where's that?"

"i dunno but I like it"

Mickie chuckled softly "i love you"

John kissed her forehead "i love you to and id love for you to meet my family"

"what?"

"yeah, I want you to meet them"

"john i-"

"they'll love you" John said

Mickie looked into eyes "I'd love to meet your family, ive heard so much, it'd be nice to finally put faces to the names"

John chuckled "your amazing" he spoke before kissing her, the couple lay and kissed for most of the party


	54. hip happening father in law

John was stood on the golf course bored swinging his golf club pretending to fight off the bad guys "john" mickie's father said coming over

"yeah" John said standing at attention after he twirled to him

"these are some of the men I work with, this is John Cena my eldest girls boyfriend"

"hey" John said polity shaking each of there hands

"so your the one that stole little mickie's heart" one of the men said

"um, yeah, I guess that's me" John said politely

"so have you ever played golf before"

"uuum" John thought about lying "no, no I haven't" but chose against it

"well your learning from some of the best"

"oh you play professionally" john asked

"no" the men mumbled

"oh" john felt slightly more awkward than he already did

"so" mickie's father spoke his hand clapping down onto john's shoulder "it's all about the technique"

Mickie was laying on the couch with the dogs laying on the couch with her "bit squashed there baby girl" mickie's mother smiled down at her Mickie nodded holding her stomach "are you ok?" her mother said sitting on the coffee table

mickie smiled "yeah, just cold"

"ill put the fire on" she smiled going over and lighting the log fire

"mum"

"yeah"

"be honest" mickie said softly "what do you think of John?"

"i like him, he's a really nice man and seems to really care about you"

"but" mickie said knowing there was one about to come

"but, don't you think your moving to fast"

mickie looked at her mother "we just, fell hard fast I guess"

"i just don't want you to get hurt again"

Mickie looked at her mother "i tried to distance my self from him and I lost him for awhile because of it, and when we got in touch again we tried to take it slow" Mickie averted her eyes from her mother "just couldn't control my feelings for him"

"i just want you to be happy mickie"

"i am happy"

"well then im happy, john's a nice man, he clearly is head over heels with you" Mickie smiled as she draw circles on the couch "and he must be a keeper if your father likes him"

Mickie chuckled "yeah"

"just Nathan to get on board now" her mother spoke at that point Nathan sat on the other couch

"i don't hate him" he looked down at his hands in his lap "i just cant beat this one up he if he hurts you" mickie chuckled "he's a great guy mickie, but, next time, pick one I can intimidate when I give if you hurt my sister speech please"

Mickie smiled "the way I feel I don't want there to be another" Mickie's phone buzzed she reached for it and found it was twitter she opened twitter read through her tweets till she got to john's that she gets sent to her phone Mickie chuckled at the picture John posted, John was sat on the floor leaning back on one hand the other pointing at mickie's father with a weirded out face, mickie's father had john's hat on to the side with a piece of paper saying I'm the hip happening father in law

"what you laughing at?" Nathan asked mickie handed Nathan her phone "oh god, my friends could see this"

"let's have a look" mickie's mother said coming over "do you think he's drunk?"

"who would know?" mickie said laying on her back

_**mickiejames: johncena **_**it's official, he's an idiot**

_**johncena: mickiejames **_**now that's a mean thing to say about your dad**

_**mickiejames: johncena **_**he's my dad that's why I can say it :P**

_**johncena: **_**;P that would be a yes, sorry ladies, this guy's off the market****_ - fan's twitter: _OMG! Did johncena just confirm he's dating?**

_**Mickiejames: **_**well since we're telling people apparently, I sure am :) - fan's twitter: ****_mickiejames_ sure is a lucky girl if she is really dating _johncena_**


	55. i want a husband

It was July 15th and mickie and Jaime were outside the Cena family home, John sent mickie and Jaime an invite to his first nephew's christening

"why is it always Jaime and mickie" Jaime spoke waiting for someone to answer the door

"what?" mickie asked turning to the man when John opened the door with his mother

"It's always Jaime and mickie. Jaime and mickie buy the present. Jaime and mickie do the speech. We cordially invite Jaime and mickie. why don't they ever say Jaime and guest?"

"Well, who else would you bring?" mickie asked not noticing the door had been opened

"I don't know!" Jaime mumbled not noticing either "One of the Gap dancers, Aqua-man, anyone!" Jaime spoke

"Well, who's stopping you?" mickie asked freaked out by his chooses of possible guests

"You are!" Jaime exclaimed "Because you're so content to play Mrs. Jaime Truman. I want a husband. I want someone who loves me, a-and a family. I want this" Jaime said motioning around him "not this!" he said motioning to himself and mickie

"I do not know where you got the idea that I am your wife, but let me tell you something, if that's true, we've got big marital problems because Mrs. Truman's getting a lot of action on the side" mickie spoke

John cleared his throat trying to suppress his laugh

Mickie and Jaime turned there heads towards the noise "oh, hi" mickie smiled slightly

John was smiling "um, mum, this is mickie and Jaime"

"hey" mickie and Jaime both said softly

"hi, come in, come in, your just in time" the women smiled

* * *

Mickie was sat in the back garden with Jaime when a women approached them "mickie right?" she said

"yeah"

"hi, im Sarah, john's sister in law"

"oh, hey" mickie smiled

The women sat down at the small table "i know what your thinking, big family"

Mickie nodded "yeah" she chuckled

"most of these people ive never met before so don't worry, family occasions aren't normally this crazy" she smiled

"how was the christening?" Jaime asked

"oh it was perfect" the women said nodding "couldn't of gone better"

mickie smiled as a man who looked a lot like John approached with a baby "hey, he wants his mummy" he said handing the baby to the women

"Dan this mickie john's girlfriend, this is Dan my husband"

Dan nodded smiling "hey"

"hi" mickie said smiling slightly back

"bet this is pretty nerve racking huh?" he spoke sitting down

"just a tad" mickie smiled

"you'll be fine, I don't even know half these people" he said

Sarah chuckled "i said that"

"you have a baby and suddenly all these family friends we've apparently known years appear" he said sipping his beer

"aww there he is" John appeared from nowhere smiling down at the baby "you coming to uncle john" he cooed taking him

"be careful" Dan said sternly

"relax, I wont drop him" John said sitting down next to mickie

"it's a baby holding a baby right now" Sarah joked

Mickie chuckled "dont laugh" John said looking at her

"you do have baby tendency's" mickie spoke softly

"i like her already" Dan said with a flick of his eyebrows

John smiled at mickie looking in her eyes

Sarah and Dan shared a look

"this is kyle" John said to mickie

"he's gorgeous" mickie smiled at Sarah and Dan

"do you want a hold?" Sarah asked

"um no thanks im not good with babies"

"she's not" Jaime confirmed "she dropped Milo"

"milo's my puppy by the way" mickie said to Sarah and Dan "and he jumped out my arms"

"go on, you'll be fine, he's sleepy he wont wriggle" Sarah smiled

Mickie didnt really have a choice John put the baby in her arms, mickie hadn't held a baby before, it was weird feeling she got from it. Feeling the baby breathe and move slightly, it was obviously different from holding her puppy.

"you ok?" John asked softly noticing mickie seemingly in a world of her own looking down at his young nephew

"yeah" Mickie said softly

"you sure?"

Mickie nodded


	56. work with me here

All the guests had left the Cena house which left the parents the 4 brothers and sister, the wife and baby and mickie and Jaime.

John's mother sat down "he comfy there" she smiled at mickie who still had the baby

"yeah, he fell asleep and you know what he's like if you wake him" Sarah said

John's mother looked at mickie with a im sorry look

"im fine" Mickie assured

John was leaning back into the bench he shared with mickie his arm along the back leaning into mickie slightly as the Cena family got into conversation John looked at mickie "you see this in our future" he whispered to her

"maybe" she whispered back John smiled at her which instantly made mickie smile

John's mother liked mickie, she watched the two most of the night they seemed to really care about each other and make the other happy. "have our own little family" John whispered

"your that serious about us?" she whispered back

"never been more serious about anything" he whispered what the two hadn't realised the Cena family had watched the pair

* * *

Later that night mickie walked past the guest bedroom where Dan was putting his baby down for another sleep.

Dan glanced at her "hey"

"hi" she smiled slightly leaning on the door frame

"can I be cheeky and ask you to do something"

"sure"

"can you just sit on the bed with him for 2 seconds while I go pee, he wont go to sleep and I really gotta go"

Mickie smiled "it's fine, go"

* * *

Mickie was sat rubbing the baby's stomach softly when Dan came back he stood next to her watching his son "he has the Cena eyes" mickie said

"the what?" Dan chuckled

Mickie looked at him "you all have your dad's eyes, John calls them the Cena eyes"

Dan dug his hands into his pockets "John doesn't stop talking about you when he's here yanno" mickie looked at him once again "he just sits messing with this piece of string no one can touch"

mickie smiled

"what?" Dan asked as he picked his baby up rocking him

"nothing" mickie said, mickie couldn't believe John still would have the string

John then leaned on the door frame but kept himself from being seen

"my mum thinks your funny yanno" Dan said

"i" mickie was interrupted before she could express her confusion

"at the door with Jaime"

"she heard that?"

Dan nodded with a chuckle "yeah"

"oh god" mickie said looking away

Dan was swaying with his baby when John let him self be seen

"people are wondering where you two got to" John said softly

"oh um mickie was holding the baby so I could pee and we got talking" Dan spoke softly "he asleep yet?" turning his back to mickie so she could see the babys face

"no" mickie said "wide awake aren't you" she cooed at him

"i could totally beat you up" John said randomly "I don't know why you told everyone I couldn't"

"ok we're settling this" Dan handed mickie the baby then ran out after John

"wow" mickie shouted "what im meant to do" she shouted but no one could here since they were all outside "ok mister" she said carefully moving him to cradle him "your the first baby ive ever looked after, work with me here" she said to him as she stood up lay him on the bed got his blanket then lay that on the bed put the baby on top and wrapped him up "let's go for a little work" she cooed at him before picking him up once again and walking slowly out the room


	57. your family are really nice

John ran down the steps off the decking onto the grass with Dan hot on his heels "boys" there mother shouted as they started play fighting "boy's enough" she shouted as they all went over either to split it up or cheer it on.

"this is like a dream come true" Jaime said to Sarah who laughed, she liked Jaime, she hoped to stay in contact with him and mickie.

* * *

Whilst all the commotion was going on mickie walked behind the group with the baby to the end of the big garden through the maze of bushes and trees to the seat swing.

"let's sit here quietly for abit" she said as she sat swinging gently and slowly running her finger over the baby's face "i remember my dad getting my sister to sleep like this, let's hope it works on you" she whispered

* * *

The family and Jaime all sat down the boys laughing at the massive play fight they got into at there mothers dismay.

"that was awesome" simon spoke out of breathe

"someone could of got seriously hurt" there mother spoke sternly

"relax" Jordan said throwing an arm around his mother

"aren't you all forgetting someone" Kailee said the boy's looked at her like she was a freak "your girlfriend" she said looking at John

"where is mickie?" John asked looking around

"dad was mickie in the spare room?" Daniel asked when there father came back from the toilet

"yeah" he spoke as he sat down

"your in the spare room?" John questioned

"yeah why?"

"me and mickie were meant to be in the spare room tonight" John said "i paid for jaimes hotel room and me and mickie were meant to stay in there tonight"

"you live down the road"

"she cant go there" John said like it was the worst thing that you could ever do

"why not?"

"it's a mess"

"really? See I wouldn't think you were a messy person your so tidy when your at mickie's" Jaime said

"yeah because that's Mickie's" John nodded John then shrugged "mickie is really tidy and she could dump me for my house being a mess"

"bit extreme" Jaime said

"i left the seat up and she wouldn't kiss me all that day"

Jaime laughed "you were in a mood all day that day"

John mumbled "i like kissing her" The girls aww'd as the guys gave each other weird looks

Mickie sat down "he's asleep" she said

"yanno, im sorry" Sarah started "you've done things we shouldn't of made you do for kyle, it wasn't fair"

"it's fine" mickie said softly "i didnt mind"

"thank you" Sarah spoke genuinely as john put an arm around mickie

"i think we're gonna head off" john said looking at mickie "its getting late and mickie and jay had an early flight this morning"

* * *

John was putting the cases in his car with Jaime "it was nice meeting you" john's mother said to mickie who smiled

"you to" she said as they embraced

"your welcome any time" john's father said with a small smile and a nod Mickie knew from meeting the father that's where john got his work ethic and stern side.

"thank you, i had a wonderful time today, thanks for inviting me"

"oh dear its no problem" the women smiled

"bye mum" john said hugging his mother

"i love her" she whispered to her son "marry this one shes a keeper" John pulled away from his mother giving her a look before briefly hugging his father

"got a good one there son" he whispered and it wasn't often Mr Cena made a comment of a girlfriend of his boys but when he did you knew he really liked them

"thanks dad" john said looking at him

He nodded "we'll talk more tomorrow" he said, john got into his car wondering if his father was going to give his approval on a girlfriend of his which he's been wanting for years, and he was even more happy at the fact it was the girl john wanted to spend his life with.

"did you enjoy today?" john asked as he backed off the drive

"yeah it was fun" mickie said "your family are really nice"

"change of plan jay, your staying at mine"

"what? Why?" he asked

"my parents forgot i asked could me and mickie crash at there's and let Daniel Sarah and the baby stay instead that's why i bought you the hotel room i felt bad for not having room for you, but, may as well stay at mine with me and mickie"


	58. the cena wake up call

Mickie woke up in john's bed the next morning to deep voices talking she lay there for a few minutes waking up before making her way downstairs and followed the voices to the kitchen where she found John Jaime and john's brothers.

John smiled "hey" he said softly putting an arm around her mickie didnt feel awkward in front of the boys because she had baggy sweats on and a vest top.

"your lucky you woke up we were about to give you the Cena wake up call" Simon chuckled sipping his coffee

John pulled the girl into him and put his arms around her kissing the top of her head

"and what's that?"

"wanna find out?" simon spoke

"go on then" mickie chuckled

"ok" he said putting his coffee down

"do you work out?" mickie asked

"yeah" he spoke as he looked back to the women slightly confused at the conversation changing so quickly

"let's have a look" the boy lifted his shirt up "are you kidding me?" mickie half shouted causing the boys to take notice "it's like you've been photo shopped" the boys couldn't help but laugh

John laughed "you do make me laugh sometimes" John said towards mickie

Mickie smiled at him as she lifted herself up onto the counter she pulled John back first between her legs and put her arms around his neck loosely

"ok so now your up we're gonna go back to mum and dad's get them lot then figure out what we're gonna do then"

* * *

John was looking into mickie's eyes smiling as she sat on the counter he moved some of her hair out her face "love you"

Mickie smiled "love you to"

John leaned in and kissed her as he was smiling mickie felt him smiling which made her smile.

"put the girl down" Sarah spoke walking in

"thanks for knocking" John said moving away from mickie to put the cups in the sink

Sarah sat next to mickie on the counter "he ready for the beach?"

Mickie nodded "yupp"

"didnt know they were going did you" Sarah chuckled

"no I did not" mickie said with a chuckle

"why didnt you tell her?" john's mother said to her son

"i was kissing her" John mumbled

John's mother picked her grandson up and looked at mickie "do you want children?"

"one day" mickie said softly

"with John?" she asked

"mum" John half shouted

"what?" she said

"inappropriate" he said "can we go to the beach now before mum drives my girlfriend away"

* * *

The Cena boys were getting ready to go to the beach like they do every Thursday they were in all in John's parents kitchen talking amongst themselves as they got the final bits they needed.

Mickie watched John pulled his shirt off and stuffing it into a bag he looked over his shoulder at mickie he smiled seeing her already looking at him "thanks for agreeing to come meet my parents" he said softly to her

"it's ok, you'd been asking for awhile" mickie leaned in and kissed his lips softly John's hand got lost in her hair as they starting moving there lips in sync with one another's

"there so in love it's so sweet" Sarah said making sure her baby was strapped into his bouncer properly

John then came over after forcing himself away from mickie "come on jay" John said slapping a hand onto his shoulder "you can be on my team"

"yay" Jaime said faking enthusiasm before leaving with the boys


	59. your just to much sometimes

Mickie kailee and Sarah had been doing not much all day when the eldest women walked in and seeing the only three other girls in the family lounging around watching nothing in particular on the TV in the living room each having a couch to themselves.

"you three fancy that baking lesson you asked for" she said, the girls earlier in the day sore the women baking and asked could she teach them and she said it wasn't a good time but now was a good time for her.

They all got up and followed the women out the living room into the kitchen Sarah picking her baby up on the way.

"come on chunky monkey" she said walking into the kitchen "we're ready" she smiled

john's mother smiled at the baby "he looks more and more like Dan every day"

"i know right" Sarah spoke "it's creepy"

* * *

Sarah Kailee and Mickie were sat on a stool each at the counter watching as John's mother was preparing to take the brownies out they made as kailee was filming for her youtube account that she got a couple thousand views on it got more when people figured out who her brother was.

Kailee put the camera on Sarah "you excited?" kailee asked

"totally"

She then moved the camera to mickie who was stood next to john's mother "how about you?"

Mickie then put an a stupid accent "im so excited I could read a book"

"why you so excited?" kailee said mocking her accent

"i make brownies"

Sarah laughed "dude you sound like a dork"

"hi, im allergic to pollen nuts and sea water" Mickie spoke in her dork voice

* * *

Sarah was feeding her baby "do you think he could have a little bit"

"he's 4 months, I think a little bit wouldn't hurt" john's mother spoke

"she's a genius when it comes to babies" Sarah said to mickie "she's like the person I go to with questions"

"i could never have 5 kids" mickie spoke "nope I wouldn't be able to cope"

"where would you stop then?"

"i dunno" mickie spoke "3, yeah but that's an odd number so it'd have to 4 but then that's to much so I'd have to have 2"

John's mother chuckled "you wait till you have one you'll never want to stop having them"

"mm im not so sure" mickie said "im not even sure I want kids"

"you seem to like kyle"

"because I can give him back"

Sarah chuckled "ok then, you have kyle till the boys get back, do everything for him then tell me you don't want kids"

"ok" mickie shrugged "dont shout at me if I break him though"

Sarah laughed "your just to much sometimes"

"ok girls the brownies are done" John's mother said pulling them out the oven

"they smell gorgeous" Sarah said leaning forward to get a better look

"yanno, we should probably eat these, because the boys will eat them all otherwise" kailee said from behind the camera

"that's a good point" Sarah spoke as John's Mother walked away

Mickie was looking at the brownies

Kailee pointed the camera at her "what you thinking mickie"

"that's just a stomach ache waiting to happen"

Sarah took a bite into one "oh my god" she spoke clearly enjoying them "you have to have one there amazing"


	60. tax complaints

The boy's had gotten back about an hour ago it was around 6ish and they all shared what they had done that day.

"what about you ladies?" John asked

"i set mickie a little challenge" Sarah spoke "she said she wasn't sure if she wanted kids so, she agreed to watch kyle all day and I told her she would want kids by the end of the day"

"she doesn't want kids?" John questioned concerned, John wanted her to be the mother of his children, he'd known that for a while now

"where is kyle?" Dan questioned

"mickie has him, she's in the kitchen"

* * *

Mickie was stood in the kitchen with the four month old Cena against her chest he had his dummy and his eyes were heavy "you tired?" she said softly to him rubbing his back

John walked in but stopping watching her with him she was slowly moving from side to side as the soft baby nursery rhymes played in the back ground.

"hey" John said softly going to the women mickie smiled softly at him "missed you" he said kissing her temple

* * *

The Cena family were sat in the living room listening as mickie and John argued, it was shock to here them arguing they just seemed to be that type of couple that didnt argue.

Mickie then walked in into the back part of the room where there's a dinning table with chairs and she put kyle into his rocker.

She stood up as John came in after her "ok what the hell happened back there?" he asked calmly

"i don't know" mickie said clearly agitated "you tell me, one minute im holding kyle like a football and the next I know ive got two kids im living in scarsdale complaining about the taxes"

"well im sorry I think about stuff yanno I mean your at work your beating people up your mind wonders"

"john you have planned out the next twenty years of our life's we been dating for 5 months"

"oh come on you never think about our future"

"yes but I think about what park we're gonna take the dogs to when your in town or where we're gonna for dinner on your last night I do not think about what are children's names are gonna be"

John looked down and away

"you know what are children's names are gonna be"

John chuckled "no, no, I mean I, read a book and there was a girl named stacey and I thought, I thought that might be good"

"what was the book"

"the big book of children's names" John mumbled

"ok, John, ok John listen what we have is amazing"

"yeah" John said coming towards her

Mickie took a step back "but I don't want to have everything decided for me ive spent my whole life like that, that's what I had with my ex that's one of the reasons I left, I like not knowing right now and im sorry if that scares you but you want to be with me your gonna have to deal with that"

"ok fine" John half shouted at her

"thank you" mickie said turning away to check on the baby

"we're not finished" John said his voice level not changing

"i didn't know that" mickie said turning back

"ok then your gonna have to understand that your with a guy that's not gonna stop planning his future with you because he knows this is gonna last a very long time and if that scares you, tough because your gonna have to deal with that"

"fine I will" mickie raised her voice back to John

"good because I love you" he said still with that raised voice

"oh yeah well I love you to"

"well im gonna kiss you"

"well you better"

John came to mickie and cupped her face kissing her he pulled away putting forehead against hers "can I get all soppy at the fact we just had our first fight"

Mickie smiled "if you want"

"sorry"

"me to"


	61. girlie night

_**6th October 2004**_

* * *

Mickie got home from work she opened her door and the dogs rushed to her "heey" she said bending to give them a fuss, john had never got around to taking Bella back to his parents but mickie didnt mind he would often come to her flat with dog food when he visited.

"hey baby"

"hi daddy" mickie smiled standing up hugging him "did you get far doing my spare room" she asked, her father had started making mickie's room look more like a spare room than a dumping ground

"oh yeah come look" he said heading up "come doggies" he said happily "they've got a surprise to"

"oh cool" mickie smiled as she got to the door her father opened the door and mickie gasped as she walked in

"do you like it?" he asked

"i love it" mickie said looking around she chuckled seeing the dogs beds in a corner

"that's the doggie corner they have these little machines where you can set a time when you want to dispense them either water or some biscuit"

"oh cool that's handy for when im at work" mickie said

Her father nodded "yeah that's what i thought"

"so what?" mickie asked pointing to the different cupboards

"ok so" her father positioned her in the middle of the room facing the wall the door was on "these are your shoe cupboards" he said opening them

"aww daddy you even put them away"

He smiled "i sure did"

"oh your such a sweet heart"

"and these" he said rushing to the wall to her left "are your closets with all your clothes"

"you hung up my clothes"

"yes your mother would be ashamed mickie"

Mickie chuckled "did she tell you to tell me that"

"yes she did" he nodded "and the two on the end have nothing in"

"hmm would of thought id fill those closets with the amount of stuff i have"

"yeah" mickie's dad nodded

"anyways you staying for dinner maria's ordering us pizza in for movie night"

noo i should get home to your mother thanks for the offer any way sweetie"

"have a safe drive" mickie said hugging him

"i will"

* * *

Maria swallowed her pizza "your dad turned your spare room into like a walk in wardrobe"

Mickie nodded "yeah"

"aww i wish my dad did something like that for me"

"ria your dad ended up in a and e with a nail through his hand trying to hang a picture in your flat"

"yeah, its probably not his strongest point"

"no its not" mickie chuckled

"probably best for everyone if he doesn't do d.i.y"

"yeah he could kill someone"

The girls laughed as the phone rang mickie picked up "hello?" she said as maria paused the film

"hey" the soft voice of john came through which instantly put a smile on mickie's face

"hi how are you?" she asked

"im good little beat up but im ok, you?"

"yeah im good, you hurting bad" mickie asked

"no"

"john"

"yeah"

"you should take something so you can at least sleep tonight"

"yeah baby im going to dont worry" John spoke softly knowing the worried tone of her voice all to well, John lost the title at the taping of smackdown so was a little bummed they gave it to carlito but, he was sure he'd get another reign

"i cant but do that john"

John pushed the curtains back of his hotel room looking out over new York he got back earlier than he normally does it was about midnight on the Tuesday and he new mickie and maria were having a girlie night by what Jaime had said so he decided to call like he usually does every night but not let on he's about a ten minute drive away. "what you up to?" John asked

"im just having a pizza and movie night with ria"

"oh cool well ill let you go then"

"john" mickie said not wanting to end the conversation but also feeling bad on her friend

"its fine ill see you tomorrow i love you"

"i love you to" they both hung up

"ready?" maria asked

Mickie nodded and they soon got back to watching the movie

* * *

_**check out the poll on my channel page**_

_**.com/ - i post relevant pictures for this story on there, i posted one for this chapter**_


	62. the craftsmen

Mickie pulled her car up into her car park the next day her and Jaime got out "we should have a party" Jaime spoke

"its Halloween" mickie said locking her car up

"i know that's why we should" he said walking with the women "we could hire a room out somewhere and decorate it"

"i dunno jay" mickie said unsure of the idea as she put the pin into the door and pulled it open

"oh come on micks please" jay whined as the door shut behind him "you dont even have to dress up if you dont want to"

Mickie found the key to her mail box and opened it reaching inside "its not that im bothered about it, it seems a lot of work to me" she said relocking it again

"but it'll be sooo worth it" Jaime said as he followed mickie up the two flights of stairs They both stopped seeing someone sat outside mickie's door

"hey" mickie smiled "your early your not normally here till about 6"

John smiled "i know i came back early" Mickie walked up the last few steps as john stood up picking up his bag "alright jay" john said noticing the man

"yes but will you tell this one to throw a Halloween party with me"

"ill work on her" john said to Jaime with a smile causing him to walk away happy as mickie opened her door giving john a look "what's that look for?"

"i dont have time to plan a party" mickie said putting her keys on the table by the door hanging her jacket up "i barely have time to fit you in my life"

John smiled leaning on the kitchen door frame as mickie opened her fridge "but you made room because you love me so much" he smiled

Mickie smiled back "yeah" she put her water bottle down

"just tell him you'll do it next year then"

"i say that every year and every year i feel terrible when we're just sat in one of our houses doing nothing"

John held mickie close "why dont you get maria Steve and that lot involved to, then you dont have as much to do and jaimes getting his party"

Mickie thought about it "i suppose that could work"

"it will" john kissed her head

"come see what my dad did to my spare room" mickie took john's hand and led him there

"oh cool" john looked around and chuckled at the dogs laying in there new beds

"they love them always there now" she said

John put his arms around her looking around "did he fit these?"

"yeah quite the craftsman is my dad"

"your telling me" john said

Mickie pulled away from john "can i talk to you about something"

"sure what's up?" john said as he put his head in her shoe closet to have a look inside

"how would you feel about moving in with me?" she said her back to him

John looked at her shocked, they'd been together seven and a half months but the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea "erm, id like it, id get to spend more time with you and, its a step forward in our relationship" John said to mickie's back who was looking down fiddling with her fingers

"ok" she said softly the idea of actually asking him now felt abit to much for her she wanted them to take that step together but was scared to ask, sure he sounded like he was ok with it but, he could just think he was in a conversation filler and lied about what he felt John new mickie was nervous about actually asking him to move in

c_ome on mickie_ he thought _just ask me_ And as if she heard his thoughts she spoke

"do you want to? Move in?" John spun mickie cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers

"id like that" john said when his forehead met hers

* * *

_**The poll results**_

_**The Wrestlers Girlfriend **_**38%**

_**Love Affair **_**30%**

_**she will be loved 15%**_

_**Cross your mind **_**7%**

_**Life after you **_**7%**


	63. your not leaving me

John and mickie were sat at the kitchen table with a pen piece of paper and john's schedule.

Mickie watched as john debated over when the best time was for him to start packing and roughly how long it could take.

John looked at mickie "are you even listening?" john chuckled

"erm no sorry say it again" mickie said turning her head to the papers

"I said" john said smiling "why dont we see how much room you have first before i do anything"

Mickie's phone beeped and john new mickie hated not reading texts when she new they were there

"fine" john said

Mickie grinned and picked her phone up

_Hey you two wanna come out for dinner? Are team from works going out its my job to ask you two_

Mickie looked at John

"been asked to go out haven't you" John said

"they asked if you wanted to come to" Mickie said with a smile to the man

John smiled "ok fine"

* * *

John and Mickie were sat in a restaurant with mickie's team from work "so thought any more about this Halloween party?" Jaime tried to asked casually

"sorry dude, she'll be to busy helping me move in" John said picking up his drink looking towards jaime

"he's moving in?" Vanessa asked

"john" mickie said

"oh im sorry wasn't I meant to say anything" John asked with a cheeky grin on his face

"you know you weren't meant to" mickie said to him

John kissed her lips "im sorry"

"better be" mickie mumbled

"oh cool so when's he moving in?" Michael asked

"we dunno yet" mickie said "we've got stuff to figure out first"

"excuse me" John said standing up and going to the bathroom

"so, getting pretty serious" maria spoke

mickie shrugged "just seems the right time, and I have work here so it seemed logical for him to move in with me"

"who asked who?" Steven asked

"i asked him"

"wow" Steven said "didnt expect that from you"

Mickie chuckled "i can do serious from time to time" mickie looked at her phone "why is John calling me?" she said out loud before answering "hello"

"babe" John said with a croaky voice

"what's up?" mickie asked

"come out, the back"

"why"

"please" John begged before hanging up

Mickie looked at her phone

"what's wrong?" maria asked the worried face of mickie

"somethings wrong with john" mickie said standing up "i have to go to him"

"well where is he?" Jaime asked

"he's out the back" she said

"well ill come with you" Steven spoke standing up

* * *

John was laying on the cold pavement holding his back groaning in pain, he felt safe when he heard mickie's voice "look ste he probably just wants to make out or something"

"well I heard stories about this alleyway so id prefer to just check" he then heard Steven speak

"mickie" John said softly loosing energy reaching towards her his eyes then locked with hers

"john" Steven said rushing to John "dude what happened" he asked as he knealed down he then sore the blood "it's gonna be ok ill call an ambulance" he said

But John didnt care what he was doing he was reaching for mickie who looked to be frozen to the spot "micks" he said softly towards her and she slowly walked towards him and took his hand

"what happened?" she asked as tears formed seeing him like this

John swallowed "i love you, don't forget that"

Mickie leaned down and kissed his forehead "dont say goodbye, your not leaving me" he said putting her head against his

* * *

_**ok so I know he never really got stabbed but I figured it would be simpler to write then him filming his movie :P**_


	64. John Cena's been stabbed

Mickie was sat at John's bedside watching his stomach going up and down as the machines beeped telling her his heart was still beating.

She took his hand in hers and held it against her face as she closed her eyes.

* * *

John's eyes flickered open to find mickie curled up in the arm chair asleep with a blanket over her, John's back was hurting that's for sure he groaned softly as he tried to move.

He didnt want to wake mickie but he wanted to hear her voice, the one he thought he would never get to hear again he reached for her but couldn't reach "mickie" he said

mickie stirred slightly before stretching and turning her head towards John

"can, can I have a drink" he asked feeling that his mouth was so dry

Mickie sprung up and held a straw towards John and he drank some of the water mickie put the water down when he'd finished and hugged him

John groaned softly as he moved a hand to her back

"i thought I'd lost you" she said to him

"cant get rid of me that easy" John joked

"what happened?" mickie asked pulling away to look at him

John looked at her

"dont you remember?" she asked

he shook his head

"it's ok" she said stroking his cheek before kissing him

"i can remember bits" he said as mickie sat down he reached for her hand

"the police will want to talk to you" mickie spoke "why don't you try to sleep before they get here"

* * *

Mickie came out of john's room quietly as he was sleeping mickie made her way to the family waiting room in search of her friends but instead she found john's parents.

"how is he?" john's father said standing up "is he ok?"

mickie nodded "he's better than he was last night, he's just sleeping"

John's mother hugged mickie "you look like you could use one" she said to the women

Mickie hugged the women back "you could say that"

"your friends just went to get us all some breakfast, we were gonna come find you" john's father said as his wife let the women out the hug

Mickie sat down "i don't think I could eat"

"it's the shock" the women spoke "you should eat, you'll make yourself feel worse"

John's father sat next to the women "he will be ok, he's a fighter"

"is he?" mickie asked "why did he say goodbye in the ambulance last night then" she asked getting teary

The man put his arm around mickie "i don't know but, he'll be ok, he has you to fight for"

Mickie sore john's father as a close friend he often rings mickie's flat to speak to John but ends up talking to mickie for longer "i um, I should probably go ring someone to tell them John wont be going to work for a while" she said before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Randy Orton was on a bus with the rest of the raw roster and it was really noisy with all the different conversations going on but when a phone rings they all be quiet to be respectful. This time it was randy's "hello?" he asked

"hey, it's mickie"

"oh hey what's up?" randy said slightly confused why she was ringing him and how she got his number in the first place

"um, John's in the hospital" mickie said getting to the point, there was no point beating around the bush

but randy couldn't hear because of edge messing around making noise "adam will you shut up im trying to listen" he said looking at Adam "say that again sorry"

"John's in the hospital"

"what?" randy said "is he ok?"

"um, not really"

"what happened?"

"he was stabbed"

Randy rubbed his face "i, I cant believe it"

Mickie looked down "yeah, me either"

"do they know who did it?"

"no, the police are gonna talk to John later see if he can tell them anything, he's already told me he cant remember most of what happened"

"i don't get why your ringing me go be with him"

"i just, I thought Vince should know, I don't know how else to get it to him"

"it's fine don't worry ill tell Vince" that got vince's attention from the front of the bus who turned to look at randy sat at the back of the bus in the middle seat looking down the bus at everyone looking at him wondering what he was talking about "just go be with him, he probably wants you"

"o-ok"

"he'll be fine" randy said "tell him ill try to come see him as soon as I can"

"i will, thanks randy"

"it's fine bye" they hung up and randy sighed "um Vince, John Cena's been stabbed"

there was mumbles of disbelief most of the raw roster didnt really know John but it was a shocking thing a wrestler being stabbed and those who did know John were instantly concerned


	65. Calling mickie's place home

Mickie and John's parents were sat in the waiting room, John was getting seen by the doctor and John didnt want mickie there seeing the damage because she'd worry more.

"mum" mickie said standing up "what you doing here?"

"we went to your flat and Jaime told me John had been stabbed is he ok"

Mickie nodded "as ok as he can be" mickie turned slightly to john's parents "um mum dad these are john's parents"

"mickie" randy whispered appearing at the door

"excuse me" mickie said as the two set's of parents got acquainted she walked to randy and he closed the door behind her

"what's going on?" randy asked

"he's with the doctor"

"so he's ok"

Mickie nodded "there sure he'll make a full recovery"

"ok good" randy let a breathe out mickie sore the doctor leave john's room

"you can go see him if you want, the doctor just left" mickie smiled and pointed out the room

* * *

Randy sat down "how are you doing?" he asked

John nodded "they think I can go home later"

"already calling mickie's place home are we" he chuckled

"well she did ask me to move in"

"what? When?"

"yesterday"

Randy smiled "happy for you man"

"thanks, how did you know?"

"you were in hospital?" randy asked and John nodded "mickie rang me, she thought Vince should know so rang me"

"she did?"

randy nodded "yeah, Vince let me have today off to come see you got to go back later tonight like to tell him how your doing, he said he'd be in touch though"

"where is mickie?" John asked

"she's in the family room, with your parents and im guessing the others are hers"

"my parents are here?"

"there your next of kin they would have been told"

"suppose"

"so, you think mickie's the one then?" Randy asked sitting back

John went to answer but two girls appeared at the door "um, hello?" he said to them

"oh my god, are you ok?" they asked

"yes, thank you, im sorry who are you" John asked

mickie walked in

"oh my god" the girls squealed mickie looked at them "it's mickie"

"hi?" mickie said weirded out

"you are so lucky to be dating john" the girls said at the same time to mickie

"thanks?" mickie turned to them "do I know you?"

"oh, no, we're just big fans of john"

"oh" mickie said "well can you do be a big favour as john's biggest fans"

"yeah what?" they smiled

"go stand at the front of the hospital and stop any of his fans from getting in"

"why?"

"he's really sick, to many people and it, well it doesn't bare thinking about"

the girls nodded "ok we can do that"

"he really appreciates it, he hit his head, he's a bit fussy on what's happening"

Randy put his hand over his mouth trying to contain his laughter

"before you leave though, just leave your address or something, he'll send you some stuff for being so kind to him"

the girls smiled "we'll get right on it" they left and mickie shut the door behind them


	66. He's weak

Mickie helped John into her bed "you ok?" mickie asked as John lay down

"ive been better" he said John was only stabbed last night but they said he just needed rest and that they had done everything they possibly could for him

"gentle" mickie said as the dogs jumped onto the bed

John smiled when Bella lay next to him "i think she knows im sick"

"you look tired" mickie spoke

John nodded "i am, those stairs took it out of me"

"you get some sleep ok"

"it's all I seem to be doing" John said adjusting slightly

"get some sleep" she said as she closed the curtains and left the room leaving the door open slightly so the dogs could leave if they wanted to

* * *

Mickie sore john's bag still sat by the door where he left it the night before she picked it up and moved it to the kitchen before looking at the papers from the night before.

Mickie new John was slightly annoyed at her for not staying in and figuring out when he could move in and she partly blamed her self for what happened to John.

She picked them all up and quietly made her way up the stairs she looked in the bedroom and John was out for the count already with the dogs laying close to him. She went into the spare room and sat down in there to do it so if John needed her she could hear him. She also text maria to come over and just let herself in she also told her John was sleeping so she new to be quite

* * *

"hey" maria whispered coming into the room "what you doing?"

"im trying to plan when John can move in"

"oh cool" maria said sitting next to the women with her back against the wall also

"we have to fit everything around his schedule" she said handing it to maria so she could see

"wow, he's a busy dude"

mickie chuckled "i know, that's why he doesn't like going out when he's here"

"it's all making sense"

"and plus him and the roster go out most nights when there on the road"

maria took the pen and pad from mickie and started writing

"what are you doing?"

"are you kidding me? I used to do this stuff for a living when I was younger"

"what plan people moving in?"

"no, I was some business guys assistant so I was always planning things for him"

"and how did that turn out for you?"

"he hit on me about a year into it so I quit"

mickie chuckled "only that could happen to you"

"hey doggies" maria said giving the dogs a fuss when they came in to see what was going on

"you have the attention span of a gold fish seriously I don't know how you ever get any work done"

maria looked at her "i would hurt you right now if John wasn't sleeping" maria got back to helping mickie "how is john"

"as good as he can be, he's sore and walking up the steps really took it out of him"

"he's weak then"

mickie nodded "yeah"

"he'll be back on his feet asking for sex quicker than you know it"

mickie chuckled "i never thought about sex to be honest"

"well don't because that'll be off the menu for a while"


	67. totally over it

John slowly rose out of the bed and followed the soft chatter to the spare room and the first thing he sore was the smiling face of mickie.

"what's going on?" he asked looking at many boxes in the room

mickie looked at him "oh, hey, um, im um, having a clear out" mickie said as made up yet another box

John sat down on a bean bag in there with a groan "oh that's nice" he said

Mickie smiled "you ok?" she asked putting her hand on the back of his head

He looked up at her "yeah im good" John looked at the closets with the doors slid back to one side "wow you have a lot of clothes"

Mickie chuckled "it's why she's having a clear out" maria spoke sitting down near John "come on you get to work"

Mickie walked over and got to work making a pile of what she didn't want or wear any more.

"what's this?" John asked picking up a piece of paper

"oh maria planned what we had to do when to get you moving in" mickie said looking through her closet

John smiled "a month"

"well that's how long maria thought it would take, I don't think she took in account the fact you were stabbed"

maria nodded "noo I did"

"want a hand?" John asked

"you just sit there" mickie said softly as she took something of a hanger and throwing it at a box "back again" she said to Bella mickie picked a box up and she walked past into her bed and mickie put the box back that was originally blocking her path

"come on let me do something your always doing things for me" John spoke

mickie smiled "you do other things I like" insinuating things

"hello" maria said raising her hand "still here"

"oh and if you have any laundry" mickie spoke and chuckled at john's face "put it in the basket in my room, it's my laundry day tomorrow"

maria leaned forward "what's that?" she said pointing into the closet moving towards it "yes" maria nodded when mickie put her hand on it she pulled it out "ooh that's cute"

"you want it?" mickie said looking at it "ive not even wore it doubt I ever will"

"ooh yes please"

mickie chucked it at her "maybe we should have a donating to maria box" John spoke the girls laughed

"yeah we should do that" mickie said nodding "i think there will be a lot of that going on"

Jaime walked in and gasped "really your doing this without me"

"what's the big deal?" maria asked "how did you even get in"

"mickie text me telling me to come over but just come in and be quite because John was sleeping which clearly was a lie"

"he was sleeping but it took you so long to come over he woke up"

"ok enough about me, your doing this all wrong" Jaime said walking further into the room mickie and maria shared a look "you need music playing softly in the background" he said turning it on "now carry on" he said before sitting down

"your such a diva sometimes" John said looking at the man

"oh and your telling me guys in that locker room aren't"

"yeah, compared to some of the guys, he's a saint" John spoke and Jaime grinned

"are we over this?" mickie said holding up a top

"totally over it" maria and Jaime said at the same time nodding


	68. Chapter 68

Mickie was on her laptop as she sat on the couch with John asleep yet again that day on the other couch, it had just gone eight in the evening and they finished clearing mickie's closet out a couple of hours ago. All the busyness seemed to wear John out even though he was just watching, the pain pills he was on were making him really tired and knock him out after he took some.

Mickie put her laptop down and lay on the couch and watched John sleep but soon drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

John woke up to find mickie curled up cuddled to the back of the other couch he slowly got up wincing at the pain before walking towards mickie on the couch and cuddled up to mickie. Who in her sleep turned to him and cuddled into him which John liked because he could cuddle his girl.

Mickie woke up to find john's blue eyes gazing at her "when did you get here?" she asked

"im not quite sure, feels awhile" John said softly

"im gonna go start dinner" Mickie smiled kissed his lips and got up climbing over him carefully

"nice ass" John said

"thanks" mickie smiled over her shoulder at him which made John chuckle

* * *

Mickie had the dinner on the go and she noticed something on the side "babe" she called out and

John appeared in the kitchen not long after "yeah" he said She picked the thing up and held it to him "a set of keys?" John questioned mickie went to him and as John held them she showed him each key as she spoke

"one for the front door if you ever forget the combination, one for my door, one for my garage at the back of the building and one for my post box" mickie looked up "i guess you'll need them"

John smiled handling the keys "guess I will" Mickie took his hand

"come on I wanna show you something" she then lead him upstairs and into her spare room

"micks" John spoke confused

She slid back the end two closet doors and they were empty she began pointing to a pile of folded clothes "there just some bits you've left here over time, hang them up if you want"

John looked at her "did you make room in your closet for me"

mickie smiled "maybe" mickie then moved towards the other closet wall "and" she pulled back the doors to her massive shoe closet "for your shoes"

"you even made room in your shoe closet" John chuckled

"that's love, I threw clothes and shoes away for you" mickie said smiling as John smiled back "i love you"

"i love you to" the two were gazing at each other

"shit" mickie said rushing out "dinner" John heard her call out rushing down the stairs John got to work on hanging his clothes up "you've even washed them" he said to himself chuckling he was just about finished and he got to the top of the stairs when mickie opened her front door

"well hello there" she said and to john's shock in walked in his parents

"ooh something smells nice" john's father said going off to the kitchen to have a look, he wasn't shy

"sorry about him just inviting himself in" the women spoke

"it's fine" mickie smiled

"so where's my baby boy?" she said as mickie closed the door

"he's upstairs hanging some clothes up" the women looked at each other "gotta train them early"

"oh that's so right" the mother nodded


	69. You wont be able to walk

It was November 14th and mickie and John living together was going great but tonight they were in Cleveland Ohio for survivor series where John was making his return to wwe and was successful he was on Eddie Guerrero's team and he John and the big show were the only survivors winning it for team Guerrero.

John wanted mickie to come back stage after the show while he did a few things she was nervous she had read articles on line what it was like backstage and it didnt sound like a nice place sometimes.

John sensed mickie was slightly nervous so held her hand as they walked backstage "ill get my bag say bye to a few people and we'll get going"

"ok" Mickie said softly

John had his bag on his shoulder still holding onto mickie's hand when Big Show came up "hey are you back full time now" he said

John nodded his head adjusting his bag "yeah im all healed up and my doctor said I was totally fine"

Show nodded "that's good, they found who did it yet"

"no, but, im not counting on them to I didnt see anything there was no cameras about so, don't think ill ever know who did it" John adjusted his bag again "have you met mickie?" John asked

"no hey nice to meet you" show said nodding to the women

"you to" mickie smiled towards the man

"so ill see you Tuesday im gonna head out" John spoke the boys slapped hands before John headed off with mickie

"what's that like the tenth person you've spoken to" mickie chuckled

"to be fair most of them have spoken to me" John turning his head to mickie

mickie smiled

"but it does give me a chance to show you off" he smiled kissing her

"john" mickie said softly pulling her head back away from him

"its so cute when your shy about kissing in public" John spoke

"you can get plenty of that later" mickie said tapping his face

"oh really" John said flicking his eyebrows

"it's been like a month" mickie spoke as she folded her arms as John grabbed something from the catering table

"the doctor advised me against it, ill make up for it though"

"i bet you will" mickie chuckled

"you wont be able to walk when im done"

Mickie shook her head "your so horrible sometimes"

"you know you love it when I talk dirty" he sent her a cheeky grin as he chewed what food he found

* * *

John collapsed next to mickie panting heavily as he turned to mickie panting just as much also "babe" mickie said "that was amazing, my legs wont stop shaking"

"Jesus I missed that" John said rubbing a hand down his sweaty face

"mhm" mickie said with her eyes closed she could barely keep them open

John moved to his side and moved her hair out her face

"thank you" mickie mumbled

"can you believe it'll be eight months tomorrow"

"i can see why you get pissed after sex John I love you but im tired shut the fuck up" she said rolling away

"ok grumpy" John said

Mickie rolled back cuddling into him "sorry" she mumbled, she hated snapping at john, his sad pout always got her, just imagining it got her

John put his arms around her "it's fine" John kissed her head "night baby"

"night" mickie said softly

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait :) i was on holiday, dont forget to review_**


	70. she must be a fire ball in bed

Mickie woke up stretching the next morning she sat up and there was no sign of john mickie whined lay back down cuddling john's pillow that smelt so much like him.

* * *

John was getting in an early work out with randy orton a long time friend john was spotting him when the conversation soon turned to be about mickie. "yeah, 8 months today actually" John said

"so is it going ok"

John nodded "yeah we're officially living together now"

Randy sat up looking at him "what?" randy half shouted

"your living with her now and you didnt think to tell me how long?"

"about a month"

"what?" John chuckled "yeah she asked me then we went out to dinner with her friends then i got stabbed"

"that's karma that is for telling me we'd get somewhere together"

"dude seriously?" John spoke

randy chuckled "naa im happy for you, are you gonna invite me round for dinner?"

John chuckled "i might do"

randy grinned "ok, I heard she's a good cook"

John nodded "the best"

The two stood up grabbing there towels "yanno, ive never met mickie"

"you haven't?" John said slightly shocked

"no wait, once for like 2 minutes, and ive spoken to her on the phone but that's about it"

"hm" John said "wanna come up?"

"am I actually allowed to meet your girlfriend I seem to be the last to"

"do you wanna come or not?" John asked

"i have the image in my head of what she looks like"

"yeah because you seen that picture months ago"

"that was just her head"

"your imagining my girlfriends body?" John questioned when he pushed the call button for the elevator

"i don't wish to talk about it" Randy said stepping into the lift

* * *

Mickie had just finished putting a little bit of make up on, today she was just gonna chill in her sweats and vest top unless john told her they were gonna be doing something. She found his note saying that he was going to catch up with a friend he rarely gets to see. Mickie found her self rapping while she was alone "who's that jumping out the sky r.e.y mysterio oh here we go oh bring the mask out the girls they pass out the boys just black out better tap out" she chuckled softly to herself as she logged onto her laptop sat on the bed

"impressive" Mickie looked up to see John come around the corner from where the door was mickie blushed as she looked down at her laptop noticing he wasn't alone "like him huh?" John chuckled

"it's catchy" mickie defended herself

John leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek "have a nice lie in"

"yeah" she said softly

"good, we're just gonna play some video games ok" Mickie nodded "i love you" John smiled

"love you to

he kissed her lips

"as adorable this is" randy said sarcastically "can we play the video game now"

"yeah" John spoke "go set it up ill be right there"

"whatever" randy said walking over to the TV

John climbed onto the bed and moved mickie's hair behind her ear "how did you sleep"

mickie smiled "good thanks you?"

"you know I sleep better when your next to me"

"oh god" randy said "could you two get a movie already, this is not the bloody notebook"

"at least his movie isn't porn" mickie said

randy looked at mickie "and that's a bad thing how"

"i don't have to fake it" mickie said as John stood up smug with himself "and porn is acting, which im sure you'd be familiar with because each girl you have under you every night does exactly that"

"and how would you know"

"oh please your famous, girls will boost your ego just so you hang around them" mickie said before going off into the bathroom

"wow feisty, she must a fire ball in bed" randy said

"dude, to far again"


	71. we're not having kids till we're 67

It was Wednesday and mickie was doing some laundry when John came in "you need to tell your parents" mickie said

"i will" John said

"when?" mickie asked standing up

John sighed "i don't know"

"john we've been living together for over a month and im getting sick of washing your clothes over and over because you haven't got the balls to tell your parents your moving in so you can ask them to help you pack all your stuff"

"mickie" John spoke

"and there are only so many times you can use the excuse your gonna spend there week here because im sick"

"ok micks sit down" John said sitting at the kitchen table

"O-k" mickie said sitting at the table

"look, I haven't told them because I don't want them to assume things"

"like what?"

"like your pregnant or we're getting married"

"why would they think that?"

"that's what they thought when Dan and Sarah moved in together, Dan used to ring me and talk about how everyone was pressuring them to take that next step and, I know we don't want that yet"

Mickie reached over the table took his hands "tell them that then"

"what?" John said looking up

"just tell them we're moving in together but us getting married or having kids, it's not for awhile" John looked at mickie "and the more they push, the further away it will be, trust me, they'll soon shut up"

"and how would you know that" John chuckled

"it's what I told my mum, thanks to her we wont have kids till were 67" mickie said standing up and going back to the laundry

John chuckled "ill get it" John said when the door phone buzzed "hello?"

* * *

Mickie was just finishing loading the machine when John came back in "my new game came" John grinned waving it at her

Mickie chuckled "that's nice" John was looking at her she smiled "go set it up

"what?"

"you clearly want to play it"

"but I was gonna help you do laundry today"

"you can get it dry and fold it when its done"

John smiled "ok" he rushed to the living room to play his game satisfied that he was doing his bit around the flat Mickie put the machine on and sat next to John on the couch as he played his new game, he'd been waiting a while for.

"so why have you got this month off, you only went back Sunday and Tuesday"

"yanno how in the storyline they made it that carlito and his body guard stabbed me"

"yeah"

"well Tuesday they attacked where I got stabbed to take me out for another month and make me angrier" John spoke "but it's just a storyline, and they attacked the opposite side to where I got stabbed not that the fans know that"

"so you get a month off for no reason"

"it's for creative purposes" John chuckled

"sure it is" mickie smiled picking her laptop up

"why do you have a computer and a laptop"

"i have no idea"


	72. not pregnant

Mickie had her body on john's thighs him leaning his hands on her back playing his game as mickie slept, John liked these moments, he liked the fact she didnt always want to go out with him when he was home. The more popular John got the harder and harder it was for him to go out and not get recognised.

The phone started ringing and he quickly answered it so it didnt wake mickie "hello?"

"hi john" his mother said

"oh hey mum" he smiled

"how's mickie"

"she's fine, she's just sleeping"

"she's no better then" his mother said worried

"mum, ive got something to tell you"

"oh my god" his mother smiled "she's pregnant isn't she"

John sighed "no mum she's not pregnant"

"oh"

"mum, ive been lying to you"

"what?"

"i haven't been coming to mickie's more because she's sick, ive been coming more because ive moved in"

"but all your stuffs still in her house here"

"i know because I was scared to tell you so you could help me pack it up"

"why were you scared?"

"i didnt want you thinking this meant something more than it was"

"John, I know me and your father seem to push things like marriage and children but, that's obviously your decision, we just want you to be happy and marriage and kids made me and your father more happier than we had ever been"

"really?"

"yeah, but if your happy then we'll be happy, just, do what you feels right son"

John smiled softly "thanks mum"

"just, just let us know when you want us helping you pack your things up ok"

"ok, thanks"

"well I'll let you go if mickie's sleeping"

"i love you"

"i love you to son" they hung up and John soon went back to playing his game

* * *

John realised that mickie had been sleeping for about an hour and he knew if mickie slept during the day she would toss and turn for most of the night.

He paused his game and leant forward to see her face, he moved her hair and kissed her cheek "baby" he whispered rubbing her stomach softly.

Mickie began to stir

"baby, you've been asleep for awhile you wont sleep tonight" he whispered kissing her cheek again

Mickie rolled over towards him putting her face into his stomach

He chuckled rubbing her back "come on, I know your tired but if you sleep now you'll be up all night"

mickie looked up at him sadly

"im sorry baby but you know im right" he said softly kissing her cheek

"how's your game" she asked

"it's good, im glad I bought it"

Mickie smiled "good"

John moved the pair so they were laying down face to face "love you"

Mickie smiled again "love you" it didnt take long for the pair to start removing the others clothes and showing there love in ways no other person could have them.


	73. what's the matter with you?

Mickie was in John's kitchen as he was writing on boxes waiting for his brothers and parents to come around to help.

"fancy a quickie" mickie said leaning against the counter her arms folded

"mickie" John said shocked looking towards her "my family will be here any minute"

"yeees" mickie nodded "that's why I said quick"

"what is wrong with you, your always wanting sex" John smiled going towards her and kissing her

"i don't know" Mickie mumbled

John smiled and went to get the door and the stuff he wanted to take to mickie's soon started getting packed into boxes with the help of his family.

Dan had his son kyle for the day whilst his wife Sarah was working for the day but mickie was keeping him entertained whilst the men of the family moved and lifted things.

Mickie picked the 9 month old boy up and made her way up the stairs where the boys were banging about.

"say boys what's going on?" mickie bounced the baby smiling "was that funny" she cooed at him

"hey baby" John smiled to mickie

"what's going on?" she chuckled looking around his bedroom

"we are taking everything apart" John spoke standing up "ive decided to sell everything and open a savings account"

"you decided or your dad told you it was a good idea" mickie smiled towards the man

"you know him so well" Jordan chuckled unscrewing things

"so you think this will take a few days then" mickie said moving her hips side to side soothing the young boy

John nodded "yeah probably but Dan said we could stay with him"

"oh cool" mickie nodded "well with some of the money you could buy that new games console that's coming out next week you want"

"i never thought of that"

"what would you do without me" mickie smiled

"has he been ok?" Dan asked looking towards mickie

Mickie nodded "yeah he's been really good, he had some of mickie's biscuit and we crawled around for abit" mickie said looking towards the baby "and we had cuddles"

"and the baby had fun to right?" Dan joked

"your hilarious" mickie faked a laugh which Dan mocked "anyways I came up to see if you boys want anything to eat"

"i don't have food in"

"that's why I was going to suggest mcdonalds" Mickie said to John

"ooh yes please" John grinned

"anyone else?" mickie asked looking around

The boys all put there orders in to mickie what they wanted and John decided it was probably best to write it all down.

"do you mind taking kyle with you?" Dan asked "so we can keep going on the way we are"

mickie smiled "no it's ok"

"my keys are down stairs take my car his seats in there already"


	74. Your always welcome

The boys were folding clothes into boxes quietly and they all looked at each other when they heard mickie "kyle" she said warningly "give mickie her phone back" They heard music started to play and the baby giggling "oh are you shaking your baby booty, oh he's dancing" they heard her coo and kyle giggling "shake your baby booty, kyle where you going buddy" they heard her voice change and it sounded like she was in the hall. Mickie sat on the floor as kyle looked into one of the many boxes "are you being nosy" the boy squealed pulling something out mickie chuckled and put the woolly hat on him that he found the baby squealed and flapped his arms "excited buddy" mickie cooed at him mickie looked up when the boys came down each carrying a box

"what are you wearing" Dan smiled picking his son up Dan chuckled as kyle grinned "i think he likes your hat john"

"he can have it" john smiled before kissing kyles cheek john helped mickie stand up "are you sure you have room for all this?"

"yes stop stressing" mickie smiled

"why don't you two just buy a house in New York wouldn't it be much simpler" John looked at mickie and grinned, he liked the sound of that, something that was there's Mickie sighed

"ooh she's thinking about it" Jordan chuckled Mickie looked at John before walking away down the hall

"oh come on babe" John said walking after her "it would make so much sense, two adults and two dogs cant live in your flat"

"if" John smiled "if! I agree John, I'm not getting something if we have a family we would grow out of and have to move again"

John rubbed his head "look I know this is a massive thing for you, me moving in was a big thing but, this, this could be great for us"

"can, can I have a few days to think about this"

"babe, im not talking buying a house next week, take as long as you want and if, if its to bigger thing then I totally understand ok"

Mickie put her arms around john's waist cuddling into him "what's your dream house"

"erm, 6 bedrooms"

"6?"

"yeah, that way family can come stay with us when they visit" mickie smiled "and, a big yet cosy family living room, a big kitchen, dinning room, maybe a pool indoor one though so it can be heated"

"i don't think we could afford that" Mickie said softly

"we could mickie, easily, we aren't exactly hard up" John said kissing the top of her head "but let's not talk about it, I can tell you don't really like the idea"

* * *

Mickie was in John's parents whilst the brothers and john's father was at john's house with Sarah and the baby, packing the things into his car. "mickie" john's mother said to the women "if things are moving to fast you need to tell him, he will understand"

Mickie looked at the women and smiled softly "there not, I like where we're heading"

"are you sure? don't feel you have to do something just to keep him happy"

"im sure" mickie said softly nodding "i do want to make him happy but I wouldn't do something I wasn't happy with as well"

John's mother nodded "ok, just want to make sure, don't feel you can only come over if John brings you, your always welcome"

Mickie smiled "thank you"

"it's ok sweetie"


	75. Road Trip

Mickie Kailee and Sarah were all off to Georgia for john's return pay per view Armageddon, mickie was getting confused with all the leaving and returning.

Mickie was an hour into her 4 hour share of the 8 hour drive, it was the Friday evening before the pay per view.

"does John know we're going?" kailee asked

"i don't think so" Sarah called out from the back "so your gonna have to explain things to me I don't really follow wrestling"

"me either" kailee spoke

mickie chuckled "why did you agree to come then"

"road trip" Sarah shrugged

Mickie sighed "ok, so John lost his us title 2 months ago to a man named carlito and the next night was the night he was stabbed, and because he lost to carlito they made it into a story that carlito's body guard Jesus stabbed him to give John the off screen time he need to heel, he went back and won the title back on the returning smackdown but was attacked then had another month off to add to the storyline and he's coming back tonight to face Jesus in a street fight for the united states championship that John holds"

"who is carlito"

"i spit in the face" mickie said in the perfect carlito accent "of people who don't want to be cool"

"what the hell?" kailee laughed

"it's what carlito says" mickie chuckled

* * *

John Cena stepped out the lift Saturday after noon making his way to the arcade the hotel had for something to do when he spotted someone.

He smiled walked up to them put his hands over there eyes and whispered in there ear "im guessing your meant to surprise me not the other way around"

Mickie turned and smiled "that was the plan"

"are you here alone or" John trailed off putting a hand on her side gently John chuckled when kailee and Sarah appeared behind her "hello ladies"

"so what we doing" kailee asked

"i was gonna go to the arcade" John said

* * *

John and Mickie were going head to head on a driving game "so how did you get here?"

"we drove" Sarah spoke watching on from behind "i did four hours and mickie did fours hours got in early hours of this morning"

A man walked up "hey good luck tomorrow night if i dont see you before then" the man said as they finished there race

"thanks man" john said clasping there hand

Mickie stood up when the man was out of ear shot she spoke "i spit in the face of people who dont want to be cool" she said imitating the man john just spoke to

John snapped his head to mickie

"what?" she asked softly

"was that you?" he asked

"no some guy" mickie said glancing over her shoulder

"oh" john said nodded "ok"

"so, got any hot wrestler friends"

"no chance" john said seriously towards his baby sister "at all"

"worth a shot" kailee shrugged


	76. yeah, adorable

Mickie and john were having some alone time in his hotel room cuddling on the bed. "its Christmas in 13 days" john spoke softly "i was thinking we could spend it just us this year"

Mickie smiled whilst her head was on his chest "id like that" she whispered

"I was thinking we could go to both are families the 22nd and 23rd then spent the three days of Christmas on our own"

Mickie looked up at him "why are you so determined for it to be just us"

"we don't have to, I just I wanna have our first Christmas how we want it"

"no, you mean you want to buy me sexy underwear again and have me walk around in it all day"

"no" John said "but I like that idea I think I may do that" John smiled

Mickie chuckled "realistically, how many kids do you want?"

John was shocked she asked that mickie had made it clear she wasn't a plan a header "i dunno 2, one of each would be nice"

"i was thinking that"

John started playing with mickie's hair once again "why don't you like talking about our future"

"i dunno, it's just something ive never done, plan a future with someone"

* * *

John was out to dinner with the three girls that night john watched as mickie disappeared to the bathroom. "look before she gets back i just want to say thank you for being nice to her and excepting her"

"she makes you happy, that's all we've wanted" Sarah spoke who had been in the family for 11 years now

"yeah john look, i know we haven't been welcoming to your other girlfriends in the past but that's because we didnt like them"

"nooo" john said sarcastically to his sister

"well if your gonna be like that" kailee said looking away

"no go on i wanna know"

"we think she'll be good for you, she's already got you thinking about marriage and kids, no other girls made you do that, we want you to have that family you've secretly always wanted"

"thanks kailee" john said smiling softly towards his sister

"and besides shes a lot more fun than the others, we googled your opponent for tomorrow night her impression of him is amazing"

"that was her in the arcade?"

The girls nodded "yupp"

Mickie sat back down sipping her drink "what?" she asked when john was looking at her

"not going to do your impression for me"

"what impression" mickie asked putting her drink back down on the table

"carlito"

Mickie chuckled "no, I think that's not coming out for awhile" mickie said with a smile

John smiled towards her "love you"

Mickie looked at him and smiled also "love you"

"it is so sweet when you two do that" Sarah said

"yeah, adorable" kailee said grossed out, she loves mickie but she doesn't need to see or hear about her brothers love life


	77. that's stupid

John's return after another month out was successful he won and retained his united states championship at Armageddon on December 12.

He was just waiting for the lift to come down to take him up to his room and it didnt take long for him to arrive in his hotel room.

"hello?" he called out hoping mickie had arrived back from the pay per view

"im in the bath" he heard her call back

He went to the door "you hungry"

"not really"

"ok" he said before going over to the bed and taking his shoes of

"john"

"yeah babe" he called out wandering around the room putting the stuff out of his bag away

"wanna join me?"

John snapped his head to the door he stared at the door for a few seconds but his clothes couldn't come off quick enough he walked into the bathroom and mickie was sat in the bath that could easily fit two people in with room to move. Mickie was sat in the bath that had bubbles that covered things from view and the lights dimmed with soft music playing John shut the door and discarded of his boxers just before getting into the bath. He sat back against the bath as mickie smiled at him.

"this is nice" she said

John took her hand "yeah it is" he said running his thumb over her hand

"i had a dream about us last night"

"yeah? What happened?"

"we, we were walking along this beach holding hands and" John looked at mickie smiling softly to herself "and you told me what I meant to you then, then you got down on one knee looked me straight in the eyes and asked me to marry you"

John looked at mickie "wow that's stupid"

Mickie looked at John and pretended she agreed "yeah I know right"

John took a breathe and looked at mickie "my house was sold today"

"really, that was quick"

John shrugged "it's a nice house, we've got some savings now, with the house money and the stuff I sold"

Mickie nodded "that's good always handy to have spare money, there's a sentence I never thought I'd ever say"

John chuckled

Mickie stood up in the bath and John watched as she stepped out and started to dry herself she wrapped her towel around her, leaned down and kissed him "love you have a nice bath"

"can you keep the door open?"

"sure" mickie smiled before leaving to dry her hair and get dressed Mickie threw on some clothes to lounge around in before getting the things she needed to do her hair. She walked into the bathroom and smiled at john relaxing in there "hey sexy" John opened his eyes "that nice?"

"so good, my muscles are aching so this is nice"

Mickie smiled "good" she grabbed her heat protection spray and left john to soak away his pain.

* * *

Mickie had finished doing her hair and packed her things away "baby" mickie called out

"yeah" john called back

"your gonna look like a raisin soon"

"im getting out soon"

"kay" she called out turning the TV on and answering her texts she was getting from Sarah who was with kailee out for dinner which mickie gave a miss to spend time with John.


	78. you scare me

It was early Christmas eve and john and mickie were getting home from doing the runs around to all the family they need to see, for both of them, they met family members for the first time but for the most part it was all people they had met before. Mickie was feeding the dogs since it was close to there morning feed before she went to bed since they hadn't been to sleep yet.

"babe come to bed" john said leaning on the door frame

"i will now just feeding these two so they dont wake us up in like an hour"

* * *

Mickie and john settled into bed "im so tired" john mumbled with his eyes closed as mickie turned the lamp off "at least its still dark" Mickie nodded when she put her head on his shoulder the two cuddled into each other and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"baby" john said softly kissing Mickie's cheek "babe" Mickie whined as she rolled towards the noise opening her eyes "i made you lunch" john said pleased with himself

Mickie rubbed her eyes "what you make?"

"pasta with a sauce i made" john said putting the tray on her legs as he picked his up

Mickie smiled at him before eating some "you made this?"

John nodded "yeah"

"its gorgeous" she said

"thank you"

"its ok" he said laying on his side leaning on his arm, in front of her

"this is so good" mickie spoke eating

"i can tell" john chuckled at how quickly she was eating

"shut up you" Mickie said shoving him playfully John chuckled and put more in his mouth as the dogs joined them on the bed. "dont take this the wrong way but when, Bella passes on"

"merry Christmas to you to"

"know here me out, would you get her cremated or buried"

"never thought about it"

"do you love your Bella" mickie smiled at Milo who rested his head on john's dog

John watched mickie fussing both dogs as he ate "do you wanna get a puppy together"

"what?"

"you heard, lets get a puppy together one that's ours not yours or mine"

"john we dont have the room"

"oh come on there only small"

"john they do grow"

"i know" John then pouted towards mickie "pwease baby"

"maybe when Christmas and new year is done we can talk about it" she said softly

"ok" john smiled

* * *

John and mickie were out to dinner together later that day and john proposed a toast "to our first Christmas together"

"and hopefully the first of many more to come" Mickie smiled

"you mean it?"

"i know im not always as open as you are about us and the future but, i want us to have a future together"

John smiled "i love you"

"and i love you" Mickie smiled back "so, not saying we will but if we did get a puppy, what would you call it?"

John took a breathe "doodles" mickie looked at John "yes, I do realise that's a name from tweenies to"

"you scare me so much"


	79. Merry christmas

John smiled at mickie "Merry Christmas"

She smiled back moving closer "Merry Christmas"

"wanna go open presents?" John asked

"your excited aren't you"

"so much" John said "ive been awake since 7"

Mickie chuckled "come on then" Mickie smiled getting up

John rushed down the stairs mickie following with a chuckle she walked into the living room and he was sat in front of the tree.

"let me just feed the dogs" mickie said as the dogs were running around having woken up hearing John literally running down the stairs.

"mickie" John whined

"ill be two minutes" Mickie smiled

* * *

Mickie sat on the couch nearest the tree and crossed her legs as John handed her a present "who's that one from?" he asked

"your mum and dad" mickie said starting to open it "you not opening any?"

"i know what that is I wanna see your face" John smiled

"oh ok" Mickie said opening the present "she remembered" Mickie said softly smiling. John smiled watching mickie look over her present.

"you like it?" John smiled

Mickie nodded "yeah" she took the picture frame she absolutely fell in love with a few months ago out the box, she hadn't had chance to go back to Boston to buy it. "aww she even put a picture of us in it" she said showing it to him

"when did she take that?" John asked, the two were sat on a couch in his mothers house John leaning into mickie his hand on her thigh smiling at each other.

"god knows but it's cute" she smiled "you open one" mickie smiled

John picked one up and read the tag "it's from your parents" John smiled

"i have no idea what they got you so I apologise in advance"

John chuckled "it's the thought that counts"

* * *

John and mickie were sat on the couch looking at the mess that was mickie's living room after opening all the presents "i love the presents you got me" John spoke looking towards her putting his arm around her and kissing her temple

Mickie leaned into him as she went onto twitter

_**mickiejames: **_**that awkward moment when your boyfriend gets you his DVD for Christmas lol**

_**mickiejames: it's so weird watching him watch his DVD laughing at his jokes he's telling in it**_

_**mickiejames: ;P his cousin wasn't cheating at the video game, he's just crap I beat him at that :D**_

_**mickiejames: "/randomuser is this John Cena's word life DVD your talking about, I watched that it's good" yeah I am :)**_

_**mickiejames: "/randomuser is that john's house?" his old house, since that was shot he sold it and moved**_

_**mickiejames: "/randomuser I bet he bought a much bigger house" actually he moved into a flat**_

_**mickiejames: "/randomuser when are you marry him and tie him down" well that ball is in his court anit it? The man proposes, and, tie him down? John's a free spirit he does what he wants when he wants just watch wwe smackdown Thursday's**_

_**mickiejames: "/dancena stop spamming my time line bitch! ;P" well why don't you get off twitter and spend time with your son on his first Christmas ;P bitch**_

_**mickiejames: "/dancena you claim you love my son but you don't even know when his nap time is :P " :'( that hurts, I do to love him**_

_**mickiejames: "/dancena naww only if you were in Boston so he could cuddle you :)" ;P ill get my cuddles at the royal rumble, your still coming with him right?**_

_**Mickiejames: "/dancena yeah of course ;P Sarah cant come though she couldn't get the time off work" oh that sucks "/ just you me and the baby then :)**_


	80. that's hot!

Mickie put her leg over john's as they got comfortable entwined together. "what do you say to us trying to cook up a Christmas dinner?"

Mickie looked at john "really?"

"i think it'll be fun" john shrugged

"one rule"

"what's that"

Mickie smirked

* * *

John shook his head at mickie "cant believe im naked with a piny on"

Mickie was laughing "you didnt have to do it"

"you should no i never back down from a dare"

* * *

Mickie was sat crossed legged on the kitchen table in her sweats and vest top watching as john chopped some carrots "john"

"yeah" he said looking over his shoulder "mickie" he said when she took a picture

"relax i wont show anyone"

"oh wait, how come i cant have pictures of you when i say i wont show anyone"

"because your a man and if i pose nude for you, you will show them to your friends, or they'll end up on the internet, not happening john"

"that's not fair" john said turning back to his carrots

"yeah but you get see what only other men can imagine" mickie said in her seductive voice

John nodded in agreement "that's hot"

"yeah" mickie smiled "look ill delete the picture"

"no dont, its memories keep it, in a few years we can look back and remember this"

"ok in 5 years, where do you see us?"

"what?" john asked

"its my families Christmas tradition, you go around the table and say where you see yourself in 5 years or if your in a couple you say where you see the couple"

"eerm ok, in 5 years i see us, in a big house several cars, a dog called doodles" mickie chuckled "married, maybe a little kid crawling around there face covered in chocolate where are mums bought them to much chocolate for Christmas, us still as much in love if even possible more in love, just loving life with our child"

Mickie smiled "you've thought about it then"

John shrugged "i think most days what are future could hold"

"that's, i dunno, i cant describe it" mickie said softly, she wanted to say nice but it didnt do it justice

* * *

Mickie picked up the phone "hello?" she answered

"Hello Merry Christmas sweetie"

"Merry Christmas to you to" mickie smiled as John started washing the vegetables he had chopped

"i hope he's behaving himself" John's mother said into the phone

"yeah he's being good" mickie smiled "im teaching him how to cook a Christmas dinner"

"and how's that going?" the women chuckled

"pretty well actually, thank you for the present I loved it"

"it's ok sweetie, I remember how much you seemed to like it"

"the picture was a nice touch to, I don't have any pictures of me and John so that's nice to have" mickie spoke as John looked at her realising it was his mother on the other end

* * *

John was soon on the phone to his mother "have you asked her yet?" his mother questioned

John watched as mickie left the kitchen "it's not the right time"

"well when is the right time"

John sighed "i don't know"

"do it now"

"now?"

"yes" his mother said forcefully as mickie walked back in

"micks, you wanna spend new year with my family"

Mickie smiled "sure, my family don't celebrate new year so be nice"

"was that so hard" John's mother said into the phone


	81. im so excited

New year came around quicker than mickie could realise and she was in John's Parents house talking to Dan in the kitchen about there little trip at the end of the month.

"wonder what there talking about?" Dan said nodding towards Jaime with maria outside with John

"god knows" mickie shrugged "jaimes there so no doubt it'll be weird" she spoke as she watched them

"you should go find out" Dan said

"really?"

Dan nodded "yeah go"

"noo" mickie shook her head "maybe in a bit if there still not back inside" mickie said before sipping her drink, mickie wasn't jealous that was for sure she wasn't one to get jealous she just wondered why they had been out there talking for so long and not talking inside like everyone else.

* * *

"are you serious?" Maria smiled excitedly

"yeah" John nodded

"are you sure?" Jaime asked him

"Jaime" Maria said sternly

Jaime smiled "im joking"

"i wanted your help to pick out the perfect one"

"of course we will dude" Jaime said friendly slapping his back

"and besides, if I didnt help she would kill me then you for not asking for my help"

"what why?" John said

"because we spent like most of one night a few years back talking about what kind of engagement ring we would like"

"when were you thinking?" Jaime asked

"well um, I dunno I need to ask her dad first"

"what?" Jaime mumbled "your asking her father for her hand in marriage"

"yeah, what's the big deal?"

"didnt think you were the traditional type"

John shrugged "it's me, but you cant tell anyone about this, none of my family are knowing anything about this until it's happened ok"

the nodded "of course"

"im so excited" maria grinned shuffling her feet

"you do realise its not you he's asking right" Jaime spoke which made John chuckle

"shut up you two" maria said

"so how long have you known that you've wanted to do this"

"ive known ive wanted to marry her for months just been waiting for the right time didnt want to do it to early in the relationship"

"and you decided 2005 is the year of engagement?" maria asked

John nodded "if i get the ring and i get the permission, if i have it with me and i feel the times right ill ask her"

"so when you get the ring you'll ask her dad and then it could be any time" John nodded "pretty much"

"ooh its so exciting"

Mickie was then seen walking towards them "hey you" she smiled kissing John putting her arms around his neck

"i think we'll" maria started

"this morning was amazing" mickie said looking at him

"hmm sure was" John replied going back in for more of her lips

"go" maria finished walking away with Jaime leaving the two behind kissing


	82. your kinda quiet

Everyone was sat around the living John was sat on the floor mickie comfortable sitting on him leaning her side on his torso.

John kissed her temple as he talked to his friend and mickie sat politely listening Johns friend excused himself to get another drink

"you ok your kinda quiet?" john asked her

"you were talking to your friend" mickie spoke "he seems nice" mickie said realising she seemed to coming off slightly jealous which wasn't true "how long you known him?"

"um about 6 years"

"yanno those guys in your DVD"

"yeah"

"how come ive never met them?"

"because im not friends with them any more"

"why?"

John put his arms around her waist "they were just not being very good friends" john said as the man sat back down, mickie didnt know why but she had a feeling it was something to do with her.

"yanno its been twenty minutes and you've not introduced me to your girl"

"oh this is mickie, mickie Tyler"

"hey" she smiled softly

"hi, nice to finally meet you since ive heard so much"

"good things i hope" mickie smiled

"oh you wouldn't believe" Tyler said with a chuckle

"what can i say man fell for her"

"never thought id see the day that you fell for a girl john"

"oh so you were a whore before you met me" mickie joked

"not a whore exactly"

"but you slept with several women"

"i really dont want to talk about this" john said

"no come on ive told you about my history lets dig up yours with the help of your friend"

Tyler chuckled liking mickie "dude, just admit it"

"maybe i slept around"

"you would of bragged about that this time last year"

"yeah but this time last year i wasn't in love"

Tyler nodded "yupp, you defiantly in hard man"

Mickie looked down, she always new john loved her but hearing other people openly admit john hadn't been in love before made it more real and that more special. "your doing that cute blush thing" John whispered in her ear "you know I love that babe" Mickie stood up and walked away "you've made her shy now" John said to his friend with a soft chuckle

* * *

Mickie walked into the kitchen "hey" she smiled to maria

"i can see why you like coming here"

"what do you mean?"

"everyone is so nice" maria said sipping her drink "and john's nephew"

"cute ain't he"

"so cute" maria said softly

Kyle then crawled towards mickie pulling himself up on her "hey you" she said picking him up smiling "we were just talking about you"

"mickie, he's 10 months old, he cant understand you" maria chuckled

"i know, but he smiles and giggles when you talk to him it's cute" she said to her friend

"hey handsome you chillin with your aunt mickie" Sarah said walking past rubbing his head "you two ok for drinks"

"yeah im fine" maria said

"micks"

"erm, go on then ill have another" Mickie smiled


	83. Chapter 83

It was about 11:57 and most people were in the kitchen mickie walked to John "we need to talk" she said

He looked at her "why are being so serious" he chuckled

"because it's serious" she said

"oh" John put his beer down following her out into the garden looking back at the faces of his family and friends, who looked worried and confused. Mickie rubbed her forehead "micks, what's going on?" he asked

"there's something I need to tell you"

John was looking at mickie he never felt so confused and nervous "mickie your scaring me"

"john it's Bella, she's not coping to well with the fireworks, my parents have had to have the vet out"

"what?" John said softly not believing his ears

"my mum just rang to tell me" she said getting teary seeing how emotional he seemed to be "john" she called out as he made his way back towards the house

* * *

The Cena family and friends stood and watched as john made his way inside mickie jogging after him.

"john what's wrong" Dan asked seeing his brother upset as he squeezed past everyone

"john" mickie called out

"leave me alone" he called out disappearing up the stairs

"mickie what's going on?" simon asked concerned

Mickie sighed "Bella's with my parents and she's not coping well with the fireworks they've had to have the vet out"

"Bella's sick" Jaime said "maan now who am I gonna give the crap found john cooks to" he said

"you said you loved his cooking" mickie spoke

"i lied"

Mickie sighed "i don't know what to say, Bella means the world to him"

"don't say anything" his mother spoke softly "just be there for him"

Mickie nodded and left the room to find john

"we had a dog that died remember him" John's father said to Dan "he died when John was about 4 months"

"yeah sort of, what happened to him"

"well honey, im guessing he'll be dead now" Sarah said to her husband who replied with a sarcastic laugh

"he died on new year, I think fireworks just don't agree with some animals, some cope with them better than others"

* * *

John was stood at the window at the top of the stairs looking out at the fireworks the neighbours were letting off when he felt mickie softly put her arms around his stomach John put an arm around her waist.

"i was going to ask you something tonight" she said softly "doesn't feel right now"

"ask me" John said softly

"i was gonna ask if you wanted to get that house together" she asked softly turning her head to him as he turned his to her she kissed his lips softly "at least then you'll stop dropping all these obvious hints"

John smiled softly "maybe when Bella's ok" John kissed her temple "happy new year baby" John said softly

"happy new year"


	84. Don't hate me

Mickie woke up the next day around midday to John sat up in bed leaning against the headboard on his laptop.

She rolled onto her back "hey" she said softly

"hey, don't hate me"

"whhy" mickie said "what have you done"

"I've um, I think ive fell in love with a house"

"what?"

"ive been looking all morning and I absolutely love this one"

"oo-k" mickie said

"i know it's quick but, I don't want to wait, I want something that's ours"

mickie sat up stretching "tell me about it then"

"dont you want to see it"

"not yet" she said

"ok, so, it's a 10 minute drive from your work, 20 minute drive from the airport, it's in a nice area that's quiet we have neighbours but there not close the house is pretty enclosed so you could walk around the garden naked and no one would see you" mickie chuckled "and we've got a big kitchen so enough room to entertain"

"john"

"yeah babe"

"just show me" she said leaning into him

"ok" he said as he flicked through the pictures available

Mickie looked up at John "it's gorgeous John but, we cant afford that"

John put the laptop to the side sat up and brought her with him holding her hands "mickie, we could easily afford a place like that"

Mickie sighed "john" she rubbed her head "you mess my mind up so much"

"why" he chuckled

"i would love that house, I really would I just, I cant in my mind justifying spending that much on a house"

"do you want kids with me"

"john"

"no answer the question, do you one day want to have children with me"

"well, yeah, I do but"

"no buts, it's not like just us are gonna live in that house forever, we'd grow into it, I know you don't like to take risks and I know for you this is massive but, I want us to spend our lives together in that house raising the children we may have"

Mickie looked up at him "are you sure we're ready for this"

John put his hand on her cheek "i think we are, but, I want you to want this and think we're ready for it"

Mickie looked in his eyes "i guess we're moving then" she smiled

John smiled "really"

Mickie nodded "yeah, I mean it's not like we don't have savings, you have the money from your house, I have a lot saved up since my raise and selling my flat will get us some more, we could pay at least half before we've started"

John cupped her face and kissed her "thank you, you don't know what this means to me"

"i love you"

"i love you to"


	85. i dont have a cracker

Mickie came down the stairs holding john's hand "john"

"baby please I wanna tell them"

"maybe we should wait till we seen the house and actually own it" mickie said as she stepped down the last stair

"just trust me" he smiled leading her into the living room

"oh no" simon said "they have an announcement"

"how can you tell" maria asked

"enter together, holding hands, everyone's here, john's goofy smile, oh my god are you pregnant" simon asked

"no" mickie said

"oh"

"will you shut up so I can talk"

"sure whatever" simon replied to John

"we do have something to say"

"he does, I think he's jinxing it" mickie spoke

John chuckled "we're thinking of buying a house together, we've found one and we're just planning to go see it at the minute" John looked at mickie "mickie's not to pleased about the price but, think ive convinced her"

"dont worry sweetie" john's mother said "john's father picked our house and I couldn't justify spending that much on one"

"that's what I said"

"dont encourage her" John said

Mickie chuckled "it is a nice house though" mickie looked at John "he's being a tad greedy though I think"

"what? We would use all 6 bedrooms"

"6?" Sarah exclaimed

"we would use them" John exclaimed

"for what?" Sarah asked

"babies" John smiled

Mickie choked slightly

"i don't think mickie likes that idea" Sarah chuckled

"im going to go lie down in a dark room" mickie said turning and walking away

John glanced behind him "so um, can you lot keep her busy today?" John asked

"um, sure why?"

"I've got a bunch of stuff to sort out before I go back to work next week"

"sure, I think we were gonna go shopping anyways" Sarah said looking towards maria

Maria nodded "we sure were"

"you taking the baby?" Dan asked

"um, probably not" Sarah said

Dan nodded "cool, spending some time with my little dude today then"

"we could take him the pool" Jordan spoke "he loved it last time"

Mickie was walking slowly back into the room "come on then" she smiled down towards the floor

Mickie went and sat down by John cuddling into him and a screech of displeasure came from baby kyle

"ooh he doesn't sound happy" Sarah said

Kyle crawled into the room not looking to happy Dan picked him up "what's wrong buddy?"

kyle started whining and pointing towards mickie

Dan handed the baby to mickie "i don't have a cracker baby" mickie said sitting him on her knee facing everyone "i ate it"

"she's a fatty" Jaime said leaning closer to the baby "you gotten so big" he cooed at him "i remember when you were little" kyle grinned at Jaime "oh he's so happy"

"yanno" maria said "wouldn't think he'd be good with kids"

mickie looked at maria "i know right" she said


	86. think it's lame to?

John knocked on the door and waited and soon enough Mickie's mother pulled the door open "heey" she said "come in come in" she smiled

John stepped in "hey" he smiled

"no mickie?" she questioned

"no just me today, she's in new York at home, think she may be at work"

"so what brings you here?" she asked as they entered the kitchen and John shook mickie's fathers hand

"ok so um, I have a question for you guys" John spoke as he rubbed the back of his head

"ok" mickie's father said leaning back against the counter and folding his arms

"i um this may sound corny but, ive come to ask, for mickie's hand in marriage"

Mickie's mother put a hand over her mouth "oh john" she said getting teary

Mickie's father put his hand out "of course you can marry my daughter" John shook his hand

"thank you"

"we'd love for you to marry our daughter" mickie's mother smiled

"are you crying?" John asked softly

"she just loves you so much she's going to be so happy" she spoke wiping her tears

John smiled softly "i love her to" John nodded

Mickie's mother took john's hand "i want to show you something" mickie's parent lead John towards a room and they pulled a box down

"what's going on?" John asked

"this, this is a box of stuff mickie collected in a faze her and maria went through" mickie's mother said putting it on a table "it's just a bunch of things to do with weddings"

John nodded "oh cool" he said

"think it's lame to?" mickie's father chuckled

"kind of, is that bad?" John asked

"i think this is a girl thing" mickie's mother said

John picked out something from the box and started flicking through "can I keep this?" he asked

"sure" mickie's mother spoke

"i know it's a flying visit but, she thinks ive gone to see friends that couldn't come to the party last week so, I should really get on the road"

"so she should never know you were here"

"oh good god no" John said "i would cave if she did the pouting cute thing"

Mickie's father nodded "kills me every time"

"tell me about it, the things she's got me to do with that"

"to much information" the man said

"oh nothing like that" John said "anyways this is awkward, im going"

John stepped out the James family home "look, I just want to say thank you for letting me do this"

"no thank you, I appreciate that you asked" mickie's father said

"it's respect, I dunno I guess I thought It was the right thing to do" John said "i promise, ill make her happy and give her the best life I possibly can"

John said his goodbyes got into his car and started the long drive back to new York to see mickie on the one year anniversary of them meeting.

_**johncena **_**January 7****th, always be a special day to me**


	87. Dump you

John sat down on the couch with a exhausted sigh "hey why you home so late?" mickie asked sitting down

"missed my plane, I had to drive"

"naww" mickie said kissing his cheek "i love you"

John smiled "i love you to" John said putting his arms around her "i was thinking do you wanna go the bar tonight, the one we met in"

mickie smiled "aww look at you getting all sentimental"

"come on just one, then we can come home and fuck the night away"

Mickie let out a chuckle "your unbelievable sometimes"

* * *

Mickie and John were sat on a rare night out together in the bar they met "cant believe it's been a year" John spoke

"we haven't been together a year though"

John looked at her "i know" he smiled "still a year of having you in my life though"

"what were you doing this time last year" mickie asked

"what time is it?" he asked checking his phone and mickie smiled seeing his background picture that was him and her "eight thirty, erm, I was still on the bus, what about you?"

"i was upstairs at my desk, working, sad right" John looked at her "before I met you believe it or not I used to always work from like 7 til 9 at night"

"wow" John spoke "what happened?" he chuckled

Mickie chuckled "i have no clue"

"half an hour"

"till what?" mickie asked

"when I first sore you and boy was that a first impression" John chuckled from across the table, they sat at the exact same table

mickie smiled slightly "what?" she asked

"dont you remember" he asked

"remember what?"

John chuckled "well, the first time I sore you, you were sat there I was sat just over there I looked over and there was you downing your drink and I said"

"thirsty" mickie finished with a chuckle it all coming back

"has Dan told you about California"

"what about it?" John asked

"me him and the baby are going to the royal rumble, Sarah was coming but she couldn't get the time off work"

John smiled "i love it when you do that"

"do what?"

"spend your money and time to come support me"

Mickie shrugged "being a good girlfriend, you love it so much, thought I'd at least try to be a part of it"

"on bad days at work I have thought about just asking for my release and getting a proper job to be with you more" mickie cut John off

"if you did that I would dump you"

"what why?"

"it's you, wrestling makes you what you are, without it you wouldn't be the John I fell for" mickie looked at him "never give it up for me" John just looked into her eyes and he couldn't see any hint of her not meaning what she was saying "promise me you'll never give it up for me"

John swallowed, she was being so serious "i promise" he said softly

* * *

John was laying in bed an arm behind his head looking up at the ceiling thinking about everything when mickie came in "come on then" she patting the bed "i know, ive said before no dogs in the bed when we sleep but, she does when your not here and she seems extra sad today" she said getting to bed stroking Bella who lay between them as Milo lay across the bottom

"im worried about her" John spoke softly stroking her

"why?"

"just scared I guess, scared she'll go to sleep one night and not wake up"

"she's having trouble walking John, she's getting old, that would be the nicest way for her to go, not on some doctors table when they inject her"

John nodded "i know, I don't think im ready to say goodbye yet though"

Mickie sat up slightly looking at his face, he looked so sad, "maybe you should let go, so she will, I know it's hard but, she could be staying for you" mickie lay down and closed her eyes when John didnt answer


	88. she let go

Mickie woke the next morning to someone snivelling so she turned over to find John sat up his head against the headboard with a tear stained face.

"john" she spoke getting up on her knees putting a hand on his chest "what's wrong"

"she's gone" he said looking straight ahead "she let go" he said turning to look in her eyes

"oh John come here" she pulled him into a hug and he cried, it was the first time mickie had seen John cry and it broke her heart "where is she?" she asked softly

"i put her in her bed with her blanket, didnt want you waking up to a dead dog" he said

Mickie wiped his tears "it'll be ok, you know its the kindest way right" she said

John nodded putting his head against hers "im gonna miss her"

"we all will" mickie said getting teary herself "she was a big part of your life John, it will hurt you just have to grieve for her, it will hurt for awhile but it will get better"

* * *

John was laying on the couch holding Bella's toy mickie walked into the room "you ok baby?" she asked softly

John nodded

"well um, im gonna be over on the other couch just watching a film ok"

"ok" he said softly

Mickie sat down on the couch and began watching the film as she put her feet up on the coffee table, she knew nothing she could say would make this situation better for John and when John wasn't around she spent most of her time either crying or sad about Bella, so, she was just giving him his space to grieve in the way he needs to.

It was pitch black in the room with the lights off and the curtains closed only with the glare from the TV for light.

Because of this it allowed John to move from where he was to mickie's couch and to curl up and rest his head in mickie's lap, he never realised until now how much he emotionally depended on her.

Mickie put her hand on the back of his head and slowly moved her finger tips over his head through his hair, it soothed her and it soothed John to the point where he drifted into a sleep.

Mickie finished the film and only realised John was asleep when she turned the lamp on and he had his eyes closed.

She decided to just stay where she was and watch TV and wake him up later if he hadn't woken up yet, they were due to go see the house soon anyways so, maybe that could take john's mind of his loss for a little while.


	89. how the other half live

Maria and Jaime came along with mickie and John to look at the house because they were going to go out for dinner afterwards and they weren't sure of what time they would finish so figured it would be easier to just have them come and go straight from there.

They pulled up in front of the big house "duuude" Jaime said getting out the car looking up at the house "someone's going up in the world"

"we're not saying we're getting it" mickie spoke "we're just looking" she shut the door

John locked the car "i love how you keep me under control" he smiled as she smiled back

"i could really have fun decorating this place" maria said looking around at the house's exterior she walked up the few steps to the door "ooh you could pole dance" she said messing about around a pillar that was holding up a small roof above the door.

John chuckled as he put an arm around mickie and kissed her temple "thank you" he whispered "for even just coming to look, it means a lot" he said smiling slightly before walking towards the door pulling out the keys he was given by the man who told them he would meet them there but they were more than welcome to look around before he got there.

Jaime came to mickie's side as John let him and maria in "he seems just pleased you came"

Mickie took a deep breathe "yeah well um, you know me not good with commitment"

"you want this house don't you"

mickie nodded "every little girl wanted the perfect husband perfect house perfect kids"

"you could have that with john"

"that's what's scaring me, I don't want to be like he's the one, and then, it doesn't work out"

"you cant think like that forever mickie"

"i know" she nodded "done it for so long though, hard to not do that"

They turned to each other "look, John loves you, I think everyone can see that, he won't let you go without a fight, you two could be very happy here, just give it a try"

Mickie smiled "that's why im here, I guess, the less interested I seem in things the more passion he shows me for it, then I know he really wants it"

"so you do want this house"

Mickie smiled "of course I do, of course I want all he wants marriage kids everything, I guess I just like seeing the passion from him for wanting it"

"imagine how much passion he could have if you showed him that you were interested"

"i do often think, that the way I act could make him think that im not interested"

"you know what you need to do to stop him even thinking that"

mickie smiled "come on let's go see how the other half live" she said grabbing his hand and jogging into the house with him


	90. this place is amazing

John and maria were looking around the house and currently stood in a room downstairs when John held something to maria "oh my god" she chuckled taking it "is this what I think it is"

John nodded "mickie's mum showed me the box"

"she still has all that stuff?" maria questioned

John nodded "yeah" John rubbed his head "i asked to keep that seeing some were circled, you know which mickie liked" he spoke referring to a small book of picture of engagement rings.

"john I doubt they still make these rings this was like 10 years ago"

John nodded "they do I checked"

"putting a lot of thought into it aren't you"

"it's important"

"well um my memories really bad"

"dont I know" John chuckled

"anyways, I do remember that she liked that one the best"

John smiled

"what?" maria asked

"that's the one I thought to, so um, ive kinda reserved it"

"really?"

John nodded

"aww im so happy for you guys" maria smiled

John took a breathe "just gotta get the courage to ask her now" he chuckled "kinda nervous now, I like the idea of it but knowing it could be soon, I feel sick"

Maria smiled "try not to over plan it, at the time just say what you feel"

John nodded "ok"

"relax, you haven't even got the ring yet. Let's go find those two and look around the house"

* * *

John and Mickie were stood in the living room "you like it?" mickie asked

John nodded "yeah it's a lot nicer in person"

Mickie nodded in agreement looking around "yeah it's nice" she smiled slightly

John took a breathe

"you don't think it's right do you?" mickie asked

He looked at her and shook his head "i like the idea of big but now im here it's"

"to big" mickie finished for him

John nodded "yeah"

mickie smiled "it's ok, we'll keep looking"

"what?" John asked

"there's going to be something out there for us" she said looking around as she began walking

John grabbed her wrist "hang on, what? You want to do this now?"

Mickie nodded "yeah but your looking at the totally wrong things"

"i am?" John questioned

"yeah, you'd look at this house when your married with kids, yanno what we need"

"im sure you'll tell me" he smiled folding his arms

"an apartment, but with just more rooms" she went to the window "and, maybe, one day, if we have kids, we could get a house, then"

John put his arms around her waist "i love you"

"i love you to" mickie smiled leaning back into him "it is a nice house"

"oh for sure" John nodded "i just don't like the stairs"

mickie chuckled "why?"

"not very handy to install a baby gate on" he chuckled "if we bought this we'd stay here till we die"

"oh defiantly with this price tag"

Maria and Jaime rushed in "this house is amazing" they said in unison

maria slapped her hand down "they don't like it"

"how can you tell?" John said

"we're mickie's best friends" Jaime said "we know these things"

"they do know me better than I know my self sometimes" mickie nodded

"what's wrong with it, it's gorgeous" maria said

"i know, we think so to but, for where we're at it's just to big" John said "being here's made me realise that"

"we're just going to look for bigger apartments" mickie nodded and looked at John "it's all we need right now"


	91. it's a big thing

2 weeks later

* * *

John and Maria went to pick up the ring whilst mickie was out shopping with Jaime in the same mall but the other side.

John threw out the bag and stuffed the ring box and receipt in his pocket.

"your keeping the receipt?" maria questioned "you really are nervous aren't you"

"it's a big thing" he said as they made there way to find the others

* * *

Jaime and Mickie were in a bedding store "why are we here?" Jaime asked as mickie looked through bedding to try to figure a colour scheme for the new bedroom she and John had yet to have in a new apartment they weren't decided on yet.

"im just looking"

"hey baby" John smiled putting his arms around her waist

"hey" she smiled "what are you doing here?"

"me and maria found your note so decided to come find you" he smiled, slightly lieing

Mickie turned to him and kissed him

"so what's with the bedding store" john asked looking around

"just looking" mickie said "im thinking of decorating, what do you like?" she asked

John looked and pulled something out "i like the colours in this" he said "what?" he asked when mickie and Jaime looked at each other

"um, that's what mickie said not five minutes ago"

"aww we're so suited" john smiled as he joked around "why dont you get it"

"im just looking i may see something else i like and im thinking when we find a place then we'll decide to decorate or not" she said "and plus maybe we could update the bedroom before we sell it"

"the whole apartment or just the bedroom"

"your living room could use an update" Jaime said

"i was thinking that, new carpet new wall paper or paint new couches"

"how are we affording this" john said mocking her tone

"we have are savings" she said back in the same tone

"that's true" john said yet again in the tone

"if you could, what colours would you have in the living room"

"why are you asking me? I'm not gay with good sense of colours"

"i believe he's taking about me" Jaime smiled

"i dont care you live there help me"

John put an arm around her waist "ok, ill help"

"good" Mickie said leaning into him "how was work?" she asked since it was Wednesday and she hadn't seen him in a while

John nodded "good, got some good stories to tell you but they'll have to wait there long ones"

"naww you gonna tell me a bedtime story" mickie joked

"i was kinda hoping we could do something else, at bed time" he said putting his hands on her waist

Mickie smiled "think i could manage that"

John raised his eyebrows "ill look forward to it" he spoke before pressing his lips against hers

"you really need to have a sense of where you are and who is standing right here" Jaime spoke


	92. this is why i love you

John was sat in the passenger seat of mickie's car as she drove "babe, im scared" he said not having a clue what she was doing where she was taking him or what she was planning because of the blindfold he was currently wearing.

"it's fine" she said giving his hand a squeeze

"but i need a wee"

Mickie rolled her eyes as she put her hand back on the steering wheel "i told you to go before you left"

"i didnt need it then" he pouted sadly

Mickie smiled

"why have we stopped" he asked

"we're at traffic lights" she said lieing so he wouldn't take the blind fold off

Mickie carefully reached back and grabbed her phone composed a message and pressed the send button and waited for a reply. "these lights are taking ages to change"

"no it just seems longer because you cant see" mickie spoke knowing it sounded stupid

_yeah we're here _the text she got read and she started driving again, she stopped the car again not much further up the road "keep the blindfold on, we're here, keep it on no peaking" she said climbing out the car and going around to his side and opened his car door

"im nervous" he said

"you'll be fine come on" she said taking his hand "mind your head" she said as he got out the car

"oh no we're walking" he said as she walked backwards leading him

Mickie chuckled "nearly there" she smiled

"what's going on" he asked

"ive got you something"

"and you couldn't do this at home where we have toilet facilities" he said

Mickie chuckled "no"

"have you bought me a car" john grinned

"no" mickie said as she continued to lead him

"yeeah, guess they are to expensive, stupid guess"

"ok" mickie said stopping him she stood in front of him to the side "we're there, take off your blindfold" she said

"girl you better be in sexy lingerie like the last time" he joked whilst untying the knots at the back of the blind fold

Mickie chuckled "im not" she smiled, she was so excited about what his reaction was going to be.

John took the blind fold off and opened his eyes and mickie watched him, his face was blank from the shock. "you" he trailed off not believing it

"you happy" she asked smiling

"babe" he said smiling going to her and engulfing her in a hug "thank you" he said

"its ok your welcome"

He pulled back and crouched down "i love the writing" he said softly, mickie had gotten Bella buried for John in the local pet cemetery, she noticed he mentioned a lot he never had anywhere he could go to mourn her, Bella was like a child to John and mickie knew if she was cremated she would just be put in a cupboard by John not wanting to see that everyday.

"i had a little help choosing" she said softly

John looked over his shoulder to find his parents brothers sister and Sarah with his nephew slowly approaching "babe" he stood up "what have you done?"

She shrugged "Bella was special to all of you, she should have a special send off"

John took her hand "see this is why I love you"

"hey" john's mother said softly kissing john's cheek then hugging mickie

"did you all know about this?" John asked

Dan john's only older brother nodded "yeah, we flew in last night"


	93. Apartment or car

John was playing video games with his brothers as his father watched on "shouldn't they be back by now" john's father said

"it's mickie and her sister" John spoke "they will literally shop all day, I wouldn't expect them back for awhile"

"trust us to pick a day to come visit she isn't here" Sarah chuckled

* * *

John paused the game "dude" simon protested

"hello?" John answered the buzzer phone

"hey it's me" mickie said

"oh hey"

"yeah um we have our hands full your gonna have to come down and open the door" she said

John chuckled "ill be right down" he hung the phone up "ill be right back just got to go let mickie in, she cant open the door" John opened the front door jogged down the first set of stairs walked around the corner and could see mickie at the door with her sister.

"thank you" mickie smiled walking in as he held the door open

John took some bags from each girl "have a nice day, I wasn't expecting you back for a while" he said as they climbed the stairs back up to the first floor

"every shop was packed, wasn't worth it" kailee said

"it's not like you haven't been before"

The look kailee gave John, well if looks could kill "mickie control your boyfriend he's getting cocky again" she called out walking past the living failing to notice it was full with people

"all I said was you've been around the same shops god knows how many times you must be bored" John said putting the bags down closing the door behind mickie

"and you've driven the same car for how many times" kailee countered back coming back from the kitchen folding her arms

"ooh that's true, I think I may get a new car" John nodded at mickie grinning

"apartment or car, you choose" she said walking down the hall with her bags

"a car" he called out after her

Kailee smirked "micks, sex with John or an apple" called out looking at john

"ill have the apple" mickie called back

"hey" John shouted he pointed at mickie when she appeared by her sisters side "well you know how you say im good with my hands, the only person enjoying these hands are me"

Mickie chuckled "knock your self out babe, just have a towel handy" she smirked before going into the living room and getting a shock

"damn it" John mumbled angrily to himself "see" John walked in after mickie "she's not the sweet innocent women you think she is"

Sarah chuckled "you haven't seen her on a girls night" Sarah looked at John "trust me I know she's not sweet and innocent"


	94. royal rumble

Mickie was ring side at the royal rumble holding kyle as they watched the show who was content in her arms, he was 11 months old now and getting big.

"you going to look for uncle john" he said to his baby who was looking around with his finger in his mouth "you say that to him he actually looks" Dan chuckled

"aww that's so cute"

"ok im going to tell you something but it's on the down low" Dan spoke

"ooh gossip

"Sarah might be pregnant"

"oh my god really?" mickie asked smiling

Dan nodded "yeah" he smiled

"awww im happy for you" she smiled "any preference on what you want"

"i know Sarah would like a girl but we're not really fussed" he said with a smile "cant believe this one is one in a month though" he chuckled

* * *

The hurricane was making his entrance into the royal rumble, the number 5th entrant before he made his entrance Daniel puder was eliminated by the number 4th entrant hardcore holly who then was eliminated by the 1st and 2nd entrant Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. After a short fight the hurricane was eliminated by the team work of Guerrero and Benoit right as Kenzo Suzuki made his entrance Kenzo put up a fight but soon enough edge made his entrance to a cheer from mickie which made Dan chuckle. Edge made sure he hit everyone in the ring and made sure he did it repeatedly he made a huge impact and soon the next entrant who was rey mysterio and this time Dan joined in with mickie cheering him on as he ran to the ring. It took him around 40 seconds to eliminate Kenzo Suzuki making him the fourth person to be eliminated.

It was safe to say they were having so much fun together at the pay per view, the little boy often giggled when someone was punched. "he shouldn't find violence amusing" mickie said with a smile as the boy looked on into the ring seemingly amazed by what was happening.

Dan chuckled "well he's a cena" he smiled at mickie

"you want a drink?" mickie asked "im gonna go grab another" she said

"but you'll miss the rumble?" Dan said

"they have screens out there, I wont"

"oh yeah" Dan chuckled "oh um, go on another won't hurt" he smiled

"be right back" mickie said standing up and making her way to the concession stands around the arena, she hoped there wouldn't be lines, she didnt want John to come out look for her and she not be there.


	95. you underestimate your talents

Mickie hugged John when he arrived at the house that following Wednesday, it was February 2nd, he exhaled and put his arms around her waist just enjoying her being close, the pains he did have seemed to melt away.

"you were great" mickie whispered

"thanks baby" he whispered back

"i love you" she said softly "john"

"yeah baby" he said softly

"i got you a present"

"what?" he asked pulling away

"it was meant to be for valentines day but, it came early and, I cant really hide it"

"oh ok" John said

Mickie smiled and led him towards the kitchen

John looked at mickie seeing what was sat on the kitchen counter

"you like it?" she asked

"you got me the steering wheel for my game I wanted?" he asked

Mickie smiled "yeah"

"why?" he asked smiling

"i love you" mickie said sweetly

John kissed mickie "thank you, your doing a lot for me lately"

Mickie smiled "like I said, I love you"

"does this mean we can plan our future?" John asked putting a hand on her side

"no but we can plan we're not calling our daughter stacey"

"what why? It's a nice name" John said opening the box

"it may be but, no, unless it has some special meaning to you then we can compromise on having it for a middle name"

John shrugged "i just like it"

Mickie smiled "ill give you a blow job if you drop the name"

John grinned "ok"

mickie chuckled "didnt take much did it"

"i think you underestimate your talents babe" he kissed her cheek before going to the fridge

Mickie sat on the stool looking at his back as he searched for a snack "can we have a serious talk about something"

"um sure" John said glancing over his shoulder

"if you could have a baby now would you?" she asked

John turned to her "is this a trick question"

"what do you mean is it a trick question"

"well um, are you pregnant? And this is your round about way of telling me"

"im not pregnant John, im just asking you a simple question"

"no" John said "i wouldn't, I don't believe you should have children outside of marriage"

Mickie nodded "good to know"

"what's brought this on?"

"oh um, I just no someone's pregnant"

"what? Who?"

"i was told in confidence, im not meant to tell anyone" mickie spoke

"oh come on we're not meant to have secrets"

"you know I would if I could, you'll find out as soon as your allowed to find out"

"so back to our babies" he said leaning on the counter "just so I know, how many do you want"

mickie shrugged "i said two to your mum a few months ago but, she said wait till you have one you'll never want to stop"

"you talked about kids with my mum?"

"yeah, remember when I was set the challenge to look after kyle for the day, that came from that conversation"

"oh" John said


	96. that is brand new information

The Cena family were out to dinner before valentines day it was February 10th 2005 and they were carrying out there yearly tradition of eating out as a family for valentines day.

John kissed mickie's cheek as they finished there food "im glad im not alone for valentines day this year" he whispered in her ear mickie smiled at him and kissed him

"ok so me and Sarah have an announcement" Dan spoke Dan took her hand "Sarah's pregnant" everyone was stunned into silence

"holy mother of god I cant believe it" mickie raised her voice everyone looked at her

"yeah she's 4 weeks gone" Dan nodded

"that is brand new information" she said that little bit louder

John looked at his girlfriend amused as Sarah spoke "you already knew didnt you"

Mickie nodded "little bit" mickie held her hands up "hey, blame your husband he sprang it on me in January do you know how hard it's been knowing that for so long"

"you knew for literally 10 days mickie" Dan said

* * *

John put his arm around mickie's waist as he sat back in his chair watching his family interact, mickie looked over her shoulder at him "you ok?" she asked softly

He smiled softly and nodded "yeah"

"I was thinking" mickie said softly "yanno how I said that if we bought a place we'd have to stay there for life" she laced her fingers with his "that's not really practical is it" she said softly looking up into his eyes "we could easily out grow it"

John smiled softly "are you saying what I think your saying?" he asked

mickie shrugged "im thinking of the future"

"what do you see in the future?" John asked putting her hair out her face John kissed her cheek "say it" he whispered in her ear

"kids" she whispered as his temple and cheek was against hers

"i love you"

"i love you to"

John leaned out and kissed her lips softly

"cant you do that later" jordan spoke grossed out "ive just eaten"

John looked at his little brother "boys" there mother spoke warningly

John's youngest brother simon sat down "do I look fat?" he directed to John

"no" John answered confused

"ok I except that but when my new girlfriend asked me and I said no she took that badly"

"walk us through it" mickie said to the boy

"ok so she said, do I look fat today, so I looked at her"

"woah woah woah" John interrupted him "you looked at her" he chuckled as mickie shook her head with a smile "you never look, you just answer its like a reflex, do I look fat no!, is she prettier than I am no!, does size matter"

"no" mickie said

"and it works both ways" John nodded "not that I need to worry about size, right babe" John said looking at mickie

"john" mickie said, embarrassed that most of his elderly family were there

"what? They wiped it when I was little"

"not the point"

"ok so you two just know this stuff" simon said getting it back to the subject

John and mickie looked at each other "you catch on" mickie said John shrugged nodding looking back to his brother

"ok let's say for instance she's been on a trip" John said "and you have two options, she'll take a cab home from the airport or you meet her at baggage claim what do you do" John asked

"that's easy baggage claim"

John made the sound when someone gets a question wrong on a game show "wrong now your single" John said as simon looked confused "its actually secret option number 3, you meet her at the gate, that way she knows you love her"

"ok that's good, now I have one, she likes to cuddle at night which im all for but when I want to go to sleep I want some space, how do I ask for that without calling her fat or something"

Mickie took a breathe "ill take this one, see, im with you, I need the room, John on the other hand wants to hold me as we sleep"

"what?" he mumbled "i have my reasons" he said

"so we compromised" she said "i fall asleep with the space then he moves me to him and cuddles me till he falls asleep, that way we can both fall asleep how we like"

"what do you do when your on the road" simon asked

"that's something only me and her will ever know" John said seriously as mickie smiled

"if it got out it would strip him of his masculinity"

"oh believe me" Jaime piped in "that's already happened" he said

"ignore him" John said "he made me watch Moulin Rouge" John said blowing off the subject

"since when were you seeing someone anyways" Jordan asked

"since, when was it your business" simon asked


	97. He's a character

Mickie and Sarah we're waiting for a taxi to take them back to the hotel. "can you believe they left us here" Sarah spoke

"i can" Mickie said "heard them planning it"

"and you just let them do it"

"eh, they wanna scare us, apparently they'll creep up behind us, and i quote, scare the living fucking hell out of us"

"well i say lets scare them back, when it happens follow my lead"

"ok" Mickie chuckled knowing Sarah would have something good planned.

"so, how was your flight here?" Sarah asked as the boys got the taxi they got into not 2 minutes before to go around the block stop down the street to them

"it was alright, had Jaime moaning about how he hates when people don't have the guts to do things" Mickie said waving it off as Dan and john crept down the street towards them

"he's a character that boy"

"he sure is" Mickie chuckled then jumped as Sarah screamed when john shouted boo behind her grabbing onto her Both were scared even though they knew they were doing it they just didn't know when.

"ooh god" Sarah said

"what?" Mickie asked

"i think somethings wrong" Sarah said

"with the baby?" Mickie asked concerned as the boys looked at each other

"you idiot" Dan shouted smacking john's arm as Sarah cried out in pain

"me? It was your idea"

"guys not the time to play the blame game" Mickie said

"yeah" Sarah said "maybe its time to not plan to scare your pregnant wife with Mickie in ear shot" she said as Mickie smirked The two girls looked at each other before both slapping the boys arms

"oooow" they said rubbing the spot where they were struck "seriously, it was his idea" john said to Mickie "babe" john said when Mickie turned away from him "gee thanks dude now she hates me"

* * *

John got into bed later that night and cuddled up behind mickie and was thankful she never pushed him away. "babe, talk to me" he said, she hadn't spoke to him since the incident outside the restaurant.

"i am talking to you" she said softly

"ive just been thinking"

"about?" John asked softly

"just something your dad said to me"

John sat up slightly "what did he say?" he asked concerned that he'd offended mickie

"nothing" she said softly

"mickie" John spoke "what he said has clearly upset you"

"he's not upset me" mickie spoke softly rolling onto her back looking up at him

"then what?"

"he just, he said, he considered me as a daughter, I dunno, I don't know how to explain how it made me feel"

"he said that?" John asked smiling slightly Mickie nodded "i love you"

Mickie smiled "why don't you show me how much"

John raised his eyebrows "yes im asking for sex john"

"ooh" he said leaning down to kiss her "me likey" Mickie laughed John smiled as he moved to her neck


	98. Before sunrise

John was awake early the next morning, before sunrise, because he was nervous about what he was wanting to do today, it was a lot of pressure and her eyes would be on him.

"hey" she said softly up to her boyfriend laying awake with one arm behind his head and one around her.

He looked down at her smiled softly "go back to sleep, it's early" he said softly

She cuddled more into him she loved the fact John was always so warm in the mornings especially when she was cold "do you want to go sit out the back and watch the sun rise, before we have some breakfast"

"ok" John said softly

* * *

Mickie and John were sat on the seat swing cuddled together in hoodies with blankets hand in hand it was dark but there was a glow from the sun that was awaiting to rise.

"what's that?" John asked spotting something in the grass, he had discreetly put it there when mickie wasn't looking so knew full well what it was

"what?" mickie asked moving closer to John scared of what he sore

John chuckled "relax" he said kissing her head "you get to see randy later" John said to mickie he was waiting for her curiosity to take over and it would soon enough because she kept looking at it

"oh the joys" mickie spoke

"i know you pretend not to like him mickie"

"he does make me laugh but he can be a pig sometimes"

"cant everyone"

Mickie turned her head back to John "i can imagine you to be one when your with the guys"

"never about you though"

"better not" she challenged

"the only time you come up if someone mentions there getting a new shirt then someone says doesn't your girlfriend do that and im like yeah"

"wow, that's such an in depth conversation" mickie chuckled

"how come none of the smackdown guys ever get you"

"i do raw guys" mickie spoke "yeah since we sort of manage ourselves now, we decided three would do raw and three would do smackdown and since its rare people on ecw get new shirts we draw straws for those"

"how come you do mine then" John smiled

"because you ask for me to do yours, they do tell us if were requested john"

"oh" he mumbled he cuddled abit tighter "there's a breeze this morning"

"yeah" she said softly "i like this, we never just sit and talk any more"

"well we'll have to make sure we do"

"yeah, we will" mickie smiled softly to herself "i had a dream we were doing this once"

"yeah" John smiled looking down at her

"yeah I liked that dream to"

John chuckled "are you tired?" he asked mickie nodded "i can tell, I told you to go back to sleep"

"it's ok, I'd rather do this"


	99. im gonna get you

**Happy one year anniversary :D here's to another year :P**

* * *

A quarter of the sun had rose when the curiosity finally got to much for mickie she walked the two steps down to the grass bare foot to get the box as John sat back watching her.

She pulled the box from the grass and opened the box pulled the piece of paper out she read it as she turned around.

She looked up and there was John on one knee with a ring placed in side a tiny box glistening under the little sun light.

Mickie's mouth opened ever so slightly, in shock.

"micks, will you marry me?" he asked softly

A single tear rolled down her face as she nodded "yeah" she said as more tears fell with happiness "yeah, ill marry you"

John smiled stood up and put the ring on her finger before pressing his lips to hers "i love you so much"

"i love you to" she said as John wiped her tears some of his own threatening to fall "john, it's beautiful" she said looking at her ring

John put his hand on her waist "recognise it"

Mickie looked harder towards the ring and gasped looking up into his eyes

John smiled softly towards her "i have my ways" he smiled

"john" she said wrapping her arms around his neck as his found there way around her "your just to perfect sometimes"

John chuckled "sometimes?" he questioned jokingly

* * *

John and mickie were cuddling on the sofa when Sarah came downstairs with kyle. "oh hey" she smiled "didnt think anyone would be up, he's hungry" she smiled walking out the living room to the kitchen.

"tell her if you want" john whispered in mickie's ear playing with her hair as she lay on him her head resting on his chest as she watched TV

"your parents should no first" mickie said softly

"you sure?" john asked "ok" he said softly when mickie nodded

Sarah came in and sat down giving kyle his morning bottle "how come your up so early?"

"we always get up early on Fridays, because he leaves straight after dinner, this way we can spend more time together on his last day at home for a few days" mickie spoke softly

Sarah looked at mickie "can i ask you something?" she asked "what is that rock on your finger?" she said "that was not there last night"

john sighed "ok fine, i was nervous so i woke up early then she woke up we ended up seating outside watching the sunrise and i asked her to marry me there! you know!"

"such a sweet story" Sarah said sarcastically "well come here let me see it"

* * *

Mickie smiled as her and Sarah gushed over the ring john took kyle and the bottle and stood feeding him swaying slightly. He loved the way he'd gaze into his eyes as you fed him a bottle.

* * *

"isn't that just precious" Sarah said watching her son play on the floor with his uncle

Mickie nodded "yeah"

"he's great with kyle" Sarah smiled "he's make a great dad one day"

"yeah" mickie spoke softly watching the two cena boys smiling at each other as john told the baby he was gonna get him, she chuckled softly when john tickled kyle and he did a belly laugh "babe stop he cant breathe" mickie chuckled along with Sarah

"is uncle john tickling you" Sarah said when the boy stood by the girls

kyle nodded "yeeeah" he said in his sweet voice

"im gonna get you" john said crawling towards the boy who giggled and buried his face in mickie's lap


	100. mickie do

It was official everyone new about mickie and john's engagement mickie hugged him just before he was about to leave, she going to be spending valentines day at the Cena's since john would be away working. this was the first time she'd be here without john for more than a few hours. she was nervous even though she'd been here plenty of times, normally if she got bored she'd go get a cuddle from john but, she wasn't sure what she'd do now.

* * *

Mickie sat watching the cena boys play video games she helped kyle onto the couch with his chosen toy

"do" the boy said banging the toy "do"

Dan smiled "can you not work your toy" kyle looked to the sound of his fathers voice "ask mickie, say mickie do, mickie do"

"Mick do, Mick do"

"oh my god Sarah" Dan shouted "come here quick"

The three cena women rushed to the room "what?"

"listen, kyle, say mickie do"

"mic do"

Sarah smiled "aww he loves his aunt mickie" the boy smiled and put his head on mickie's stomach "aww baby" Sarah smiled

* * *

Mickie was reading her magazine on the bed she was staying in when kyle appeared at her door "kyle" she said "your meant to be napping on your mummy's bed" mickie shook her head when he giggled and ran into her room. She reached off the bed and pulled him onto it. "go to sleep" she said "good boy" he lay down putting his head on her thigh she carried on reading her magazine as she rubbed his back.

* * *

John pulled back into his parents drive "idiot" he said to himself, his flight wasn't till the next morning, he didnt understand how he could get that wrong. He opened his car door and realised no one was in. "great, engaged and there celebrating without me" he mumbled opening the front door.

He climbed the stairs to put his bag in the room he and mickie were staying in, when he got to the door way he smiled at the scene. Mickie was laying on the bed kyle sucking his binkie resting his head on her shoulder. "it's Kelly rowlands birthday today" mickie said softly to the little boy who was slowly getting tired "and mike shinoda's from linkin park and Jennifer aniston's" mickie looked down at the boy "she was good in friends, one of my favourite shows" mickie put the magazine down and put an arm around the boy

"mic" the small boy spoke softly and john's eyes widened

"yanno im going to kill your dad for teaching you my name, it was cute the first hundred times" mickie smiled

"hey" John said softly stepping into the room

Mickie looked up "what are"

"i remembered, my flights not until tomorrow" he said softly climbing onto the bed and laying next to mickie putting his head next to her's

"how could you get that wrong?" she asked softly

"i don't know" John laced his fingers with hers "i don't want to freak you out but, me you and a toddler, it feels right"

Mickie smiled "i know"

John looked at her "what?"

Mickie put her hand on his cheek "i want your baby"

"now?"

Mickie chuckled softly "no, not now, maybe when we're married" mickie ran her thumb over his cheek "i love you"

"i love you to"

"ov oo" a small voice said the pair looked at the small boy

"did he" John asked

"i think so"


	101. I simply inquired

Sarah rushed down the stairs "Dan Dan" she called out she got into the living room

"what's wrong?" everyone asked

"kyle's gone" she said

"what?" Dan stood up

"he's gone he's not upstairs"

"well where's mickie?" Dan's mother asked

"i don't know" Sarah rubbed her forehead "i don't know Dan what's going on where's my baby" she got teary

kailee walked in "john's back, yeah got the time of his flight wrong, you should see him mickie and kyle playing in the back yard it's so cute"

Dan and Sarah rushed to the back garden "oh thank god" Sarah said

"what's wrong?" mickie asked

"relax" John smiled "im back"

"yeah your the reason im going to have heart palpitations if you didnt come back" Sarah sighed "i thought you and kyle got kidnapped or something when you weren't upstairs"

Mickie chuckled "what?"

"im pregnant I have hormones" Sarah said

"where is kyle?" Dan asked noticing the couple were just sat on the step him no where in sight

"we're playing hide and seek" John said softly "i can see him but, im still counting"

"oh" Sarah said

Kyle ran back giggling "i never got to count to 20" John said to the little boy

"he can say mickie's name now" Dan said

"i know" John said softly he sat the boy on his knee "mickie I love you"

"mic ov oo" the boy repeated

Sarah put a hand over his mouth "he said love you" she got teary

"hormones" John asked

"no, cuteness"

mickie chuckled softly "he just came out with it before" she smiled

"apparently that made mickie want kids" John said

"john" mickie said

"what?" he asked "there gonna no eventually that we want kids"

"yeah but not for a few years, geesh John slow down"

John looked at his brother and sister in law "anyone would think she was pregnant"

Mickie scoffed and rolled her eyes looking away "whatever, pervert"

"oh so im a pervert for wanting a child now" John asked

"no your a pervert to try it on when your nephew was right there"

"what?" Dan and Sarah said sternly

"ok I am not a pervert"

"that is like the pervert motto" mickie said turning to look at her now fiancée "yeah they have you raise your right hand and put your left hand down your pants and repeat that"

"well if I remember correctly you begged for sex the day my family came over to help me pack to move"

"ok firstly I did not beg for sex, I simply inquired"

"oh yeah sure you did"

"well a real man wouldn't turn sex down now would they john"

John sucked his teeth "dude" Dan said "she asked for sex and you said no, were you sick?"

"no he wasn't sick" mickie informed Dan

"your a freak" Dan said he then scratched his face "can I ask a question, are your arguments always this, pointless"

John and mickie looked at each other and then nodded towards Dan "yeah pretty much"


	102. i guess we just have to wait

When John got home the following Tuesday after his smackdown taping, he and mickie went straight to the bedroom to celebrate there engagement in the way they wanted to since he asked her, it was kind of hard to be intimate in a house full of people, especially with a toddler who still woke up sometimes in the night.

Mickie lay her head on his chest "john"

"yeah baby" he said softly running his hand up and down her back

"i think im pregnant"

John instantly sat up knocking mickie off him in the process, he looked down at her "what?" he mumbled

She sat up holding the sheets to her chest "your mad at me aren't you"

"baby" he said softly "no" he took her free hand "i just, I thought you were on birth control, it's a shock"

Mickie sighed "im late, im never late"

"well have you taken a test?" he asked

She shook her head "no, im to scared to"

"well, why don't I go to the store get you one and we'll just go from there ok" John kissed her temple "what ever the result is, it's going to be ok" he said softly he kissed her hand.

* * *

Mickie sat in her lounging around clothes on her bed her legs crossed chewing her thumb nervously.

If she was pregnant, could she cope, could she raise another human being? Did she even want a baby? These were the questions throwing around her head when John came back.

"they did 3 for 2" he said putting them in front of her "i thought it was probably best to take more than one" he said sitting on the edge of the bed looking down fiddling with his fingers.

"are you as scared as me?" she asked softly

John nodded as he looked at her he moved closer to her "look, what ever these tests say, positive or negative, it's ok, I just want you to know pregnant or not, we aren't going to change"

Mickie nodded picked the tests up and took the tape holding all three boxes together from around it. She took a breathe as she opened the box she pulled the test out and the instructions. She opened up the sheet and read it.

"what does it say you have to do?" he asked

mickie looked at him "seriously? You don't know how to take a pregnancy test"

"your the one reading the instructions"

"yeah to see how long to wait, they all tell you different times" mickie said softly

"ok" John nodded he watched as mickie climbed off the bed to go to there bathroom.

She looked at him as he climbed off the bed "am I going to let you watch me pee"

"no" he mumbled

Mickie smiled softly before going into the bathroom.

* * *

John looked up when mickie came back out the bathroom "is it done?" he asked softly

She nodded "yeah, it's in the bathroom" she sat next to him "i guess we just have to wait"


	103. i like that

Mickie sat back on the bed crossed legged next to John "are you gonna hate me if this is negative?" she asked softly as she fiddling with her fingers

"no, of course not" john turned to her "i know you know i dont want children out of marriage but things happen mickie, it's going to be ok whatever that result says"

She looked at him "you sure?"

he wiped her tear with his thumb "im sure" he kissed her head "i love you" he said

"i love you to" she sniffed back her tears "What are you going to do if this is positive?"

John shrugged "cry i guess"

Mickie looked at him "really?"

John kept looking down as he fiddled, he nodded "yeah, your making me happy by marrying me but if you give me a child, words cant describe what that would mean to me"

"aww john" she said kissing his cheek

John smiled softly "be an ace dad me"

Mickie smiled "yeah"

John nodded "yeah, id teach them to ride a bike help them with there letters and numbers, id even learn how to plat hair if we had a girl"

Mickie chuckled softly "she'd have you wrapped around her little finger if we did"

Mickie rested her head on his shoulder "when we got serious and you mentioned children i would get this image of you winning the championship and there would be me in the front row with our kid" John leant his head against hers, it was rare mickie would open up about what she wanted like kids etc. So he cherished it when she did.

He softly placed his hand on her stomach, "it might not be today but one day, your gonna have our baby in there"

Mickie smiled "you ever thought of names?"

"yeah" john said softly "i know its really unlikely we'll have a girl but, ive always liked poppy"

"i like that"

"or lily"

"your gonna say rose next huh?" mickie chuckled joking with him

"lily rose" john said

Mickie sat up and looked at him "i like that, i really like that"

He smiled and kissed her lips "is it nearly time yet?"

Mickie checked her phone "no, a few more minutes"

"ok" john took her hand "if this is positive, i know it'll be a shock but we can take it slow, we dont have to tell people for weeks if you dont want to" he said "and if its negative that's ok, we can focus on the apartment and the wedding, the honeymoon" he smiled mickie chuckled softy "what im trying to say which may sound horrible but, i dont mind what that test says because i know me and you are going to love each other and spend our lives together no matter what that test says" Mickie pressed her lips against john's and put her forehead against his. "i know baby" he spoke softly knowing what she wanted to say "i know"


	104. we got it baby

John had his arms around mickie's waist as she leant into him "baby it's fine dont worry about it"

"im sorry"

"its ok stop apologising" he kissed the top of her head before sitting on the edge of the bed looking up at her "maybe this just wasn't our time" he said "when were meant to have a baby we'll have one ok" he smiled as mickie sat on john's lap his phone rang "hello, speaking" Mickie watched him, it seemed like an important call maybe it was his work, they do ring sometimes, john rarely got phone calls, he often just texts or tweets the guys from work. "ok thank you bye" he hung up and looked at her "we only went and got the apartment"

"what?" mickie smiled

"we got it baby we're moving!" Mickie squealed as he picked her up and spun her around. "so now that's an apartment off the list next, the wedding" he grinned leaning in to kiss her.

"woah, we've already had one pregnancy scare" mickie grinned and brushed past him

John looked down and groaned softy "did you have to brush your hand there babe if we're not going to"

"my bad" she smiled at him as she left the bedroom

"tease" he said walking after her down the stairs

"when do we get the keys"

"next week" he spoke leaning on the kitchen door frame watching her.

"do you think we should start packing?" mickie put the dried laundry on the table and began folding it

"let's get the keys first" he smiled at the shocked face of mickie as he gently moved her out the way to fold the laundry.

"are you feeling ok?" mickie chuckled

John shrugged "i just, i was thinking when we thought you might be pregnant that i would have to pull my wait more when i am here, then i thought why should i only do it just because we have a baby"

"hmm i think i may go try that new lingerie on then" she teased

"that's it" he said picking her up and heading up the stairs

Mickie squealed and giggled "nooo"

"where is it?" he asked holding her over her shoulder opening draws

"im not telling"

He smacked her ass jokingly "tell me"

"no" mickie laughed He walked into the 'walk in wardrobe' room. He pushed the doors open and stood back looking for a bag that could hold it. "you wont find it" mickie said smugly

John set her down and cupped her face "please" he asked kissing her lips softly

"it's not going to work"

"damn it" john turned away Mickie rubbed his back and kissed his neck from behind. John looked over his shoulder mickie smirked and lifted her plain white t shirt off. John raised his eyebrows and turned as she took her sweatpants off. "damn" he looked her up and down.

"like it?" she asked, she had been wearing the lingerie John nodded as his eyes scanned her body. "good" she spoke before walking out John groaned to himself as he closed his eyes.


	105. You made this problem you fix it

The next week John got home to boxes in the hall way "babe" he called squeezing past them

She came to the top of the stairs "im a bad person aren't i"

John chuckled putting his bag into the living room "depends, what have you done?"

"i couldn't wait" she bit her thumb nervously "I've packed most of our stuff from upstairs"

John shook his head as he came up the stairs "Good job I got the keys on the way home then" he smiled dangling them in front of her

Mickie grinned "yay"

John kissed her lips "im so hot for you right now" he said pulling her in by her hips kissing her

Mickie smiled "oh is that so"

"very so" he moved down to her neck

"heey" Jaime said coming out of one of the bedrooms

"bitch" John mumbled in her ear before looking at Jaime "hey man"

"soo, im excited to see where your taking my mickie"

"im not taking her jay"

Jaime narrowed his eyes slightly "if it's not nice I refuse your application to take her"

"application?" mickie questioned

"last week, when you went out for something, he made me fill out an application form to 'take' you away from him"

"he was successful" Jaime said "but there could be a problem with the filing and I could just happen to loose it" he warned

"if I promise we'll name our first child after you can I move into this flat with her?"

"john" mickie raised her voice looking at him

"oh um, yeah sorry, I promised not to bring kids up my ba-"

"Don't promise him that" she interrupted him "we are not naming our child Jaime"

"why not?" Jaime protested

"You caused this, you fix it" mickie spoke going off into the closet to pack more clothes

John sighed "look, jay, mickie's right, we cant name our child Jaime"

"why"

"because... because your just so amazing, yeah you don't want them feeling inferior do you and besides, wouldn't you rather be the only Jaime"

Jaime nodded "that's true" he looked at John "he or she would feel inferior, im just to amazing to even compete with, poor kid wouldn't stand a chance"

John chuckled as he nodded "ok man"

"anyways, what's going on with mickie, talking kids? Isn't that normally a no go subject"

John glanced away briefly "i know" John shrugged "god knows, but, hey, it's a step forward so im happy"

"i don't mean cut the name Jaime out completely" John looked amused towards Jaime at his sudden conversation turn "maybe a middle name"

"we'll keep it in mind" John slapped his back before going to find his fiancée

Mickie smiled at him "hey"

John leaned on the wall looking at her with folded arms "someone brought a baby into work didnt they" mickie looked at him "i know you, when you see babies, you want one that much more"

Mickie shrugged "that bad?"

John smiled "not at all, just be around babies a lot when we're married ok"

Mickie chuckled "ok"


	106. we ended up on a boat

It was February 20th and mickie was waiting by the gorilla position for John, his opponent walked past and he smiled at her as he walked past towards the doctors office no doubt.

"micks" she turned her head and John was limping towards her with help from a medic "what are you doing here?" he asked

"work" she nodded "thought I'd come see you were ok" she smiled "congrats by the way"

John leaned against a crate "can you give us a sec?" he said to the medic who nodded and walked away, he looked towards mickie "still feeling broody?" he asked

"why?" mickie asked suspiciously

"figured we should practice" he flicked his eyebrows at her "an important moment in time like that shouldn't just happen we should plan it"

"nice try but not with that ankle I don't think so" she smiled and held his hand as he limped towards the doctors office.

"did the decorator get the apartment finished?"

Mickie nodded "yeah, it looks great" she smiled at him

"i had a dream last night" John started "we had three girls"

mickie chuckled "yeah in your dreams that's happening"

"What?" John was worried she had gone back to hating the idea of children

"The chances of us having three girls has the same probability as me winning a match against Kane" John raised his eyebrows at her "what?" she mumbled "i watch it when your not home to yanno"

"ive trained you well my young grasshopper" John put his arm around her waist as they walked into the doctors office

"you may wanna check his head" everyone in there looked at mickie, she didnt realise how many wrestlers there were in the room until she had spoken "he's talking shit" she finished she smiled at him "ill see you at home"

"woah" he grabbed her and pulled her back and kissed her "your doing that cute blush thing" he whispered to her

"you know I don't like kissing in public"

"oh" he whispered pecking her lips "maybe it slipped my mind"

"or maybe your showing off" she smiled and left a smiling John behind.

"that, that's your fiancée" John turned to the room of wrestlers that had wrestled before him who were still getting checked over "dude she's hot"

John chuckled as he sat on a chair taking his shoe off his bad foot "i think I know that"

"you would have beautiful children" everyone looked at randy orton "what? They would!"

John looked at randy "actually um, dude can I talk to you?" John got to his feet and he limped away with randy

"what's up?"

"there's something I need to ask you"

"ook, can you hurry up I really need to go im not even supposed to be here tonight"

John sighed "yanno how im getting married"

"yeah, it's all you talk about with me"

"well um, do you want to be my best man?"

"what?" randy spoke softly "me? What about one of your brothers?"

John shrugged "i want you"

"wow" randy backed away putting a hand out

"dude, be serious!"

"wow, um, well if your sure I'd love to"

"im sure, I've known you for like ever and, remember I did promise"

"you did?"

"remember, that night out that one time"

"oooh yeah when we ended up on that boat"

"that's the one" John nodded


	107. walk around naked

John was walking down the corridor of his new apartment building he had yet to be here when he owned the apartment and had actually moved there stuff in. He found the keys in his bag as he got to the door he opened the door to the lights in there living room dimmed.

"hey baby" mickie smiled in her new lingerie with garters and stockings

"woah" John spoke as he closed the door

"thought I should congratulate you on your championship opportunity" she smiled walking towards him, John bit his lip as she got close to him "imagine what I'd do if you actually won" she spoke as she pushed him back onto the couch.

"you'd find it hard to top this" he spoke admiring the view.

"trust me" she whispered in his ear "i have something planned"

John ran his hands over her body "im the luckiest man in the world, your an amazing women and your so hot"

"i know" she said softly standing, John chuckled as she led him to the bedroom.

* * *

John held mickie "im really proud of you" mickie spoke softly

John pulled his head back and looked at her "what?"

"i know you've been working for this for a long time now and im really proud of you for getting this"

He smiled and kissed her lips softly "your so amazing" he moved her hair out her face "I've officially got a best man"

"you have?"

"yeah, randy, I asked him on Sunday"

"Great now I cant have my sister as my maid of honour"

"why not?"

"because I know randy! He'll think that gives him the right to sleep with her"

"she doesn't have to"

"oh please my sister's a slut" mickie sat up grabbing her dressing gown

John chuckled "that's not very nice"

"but true" she stood up "I've not really thought much about who im going to have as braids maids"

"well your sister ness and maria are a given" John said leaning on his hand

"yeah, I guess" she said softly

"you excited about searching for a venue tomorrow"

"about that" mickie sat on the bed "are you sure about the church in Virginia"

"im sure" he said softly he took her hand "i cant believe it, this is really happening" John smiled, they got the letter confirming the date for the church.

Mickie smiled and kissed his lips "i love you"

"I love you to" he smiled

"i was sat in the living room yesterday, and after what you said in the other house we were looking at about baby gates, I sat and thought about where we'd put them" John smiled "just think, this time next year I could be pregnant" she looked at him "does that scare you?"

John nodded "yeah but I know it's what we want, this is Dan's second baby and he's scared, it just goes with the territory" he lay on his stomach looking at her "Do you want a girl?" he asked

mickie shrugged "I'd like one of each but, girls aren't exactly easy to come by in your family" she chuckled "as long as are children are happy and healthy I don't mind and besides, ive always wanted to say to people work, im sorry I cant come for that drink I need to get home to my boys"

John chuckled "what's with the sudden change of mind? You've always been so closed off about kids"

Mickie shrugged again "i went to your parents on Monday on the way home from the pay per view and, me and Sarah went shopping and we stopped by the baby store" mickie got an aww face "the clothes are so cute and tiny, oh I got kyle's birthday present on Tuesday when I was on my lunch break at work"

"oh cool, what did you get him?" John asked as he pulled his boxers on

"come on ill show you" she smiled taking his hand

"woah wait I need to put some pants on"

"babe, we don't live by Jaime any more, you could walk around naked now, no one can just walk in"

"that, is a could point"


	108. wedding plans

Mickie was stuck in traffic her mother and sister in the car with her "mickie" her mother said "you shouldn't be texting and driving"

"she's actually tweeting" her sister bailee informed her mother

"we're stuck in traffic relax" mickie spoke slightly annoyed.

_**mickiejames Off to visit the future in laws :D big family meeting, talking about wedding plans.**_

"when's John going to get to his parents"

"he should get there before us at this rate, he had a show in Ohio last night and he was catching a flight this morning" mickie said as the traffic seemed to clear out of no where.

Mickie's mother was looking towards mickie's hands on the steering wheel "your engagement ring is gorgeous" she said "ive seen it loads of times and it never seems to get less amazing"

Mickie chuckled "you should tell John that, he'd appreciate it, he's like a kid he likes reassurance a lot"

* * *

Mickie pulled into John's parents drive way "looks like we're the last to arrive."

"it's a shame only us three from the family could come" mickie's mother spoke

"dont be such a spirit dampener" mickie said getting out and shutting her door she waited for the two other women to vacate the car before locking it and heading to the house.

"don't you knock" bailee asked her sister

"it's the Cena's house, when it's something like this you don't knock" mickie spoke as she closed the door and lead her mother and sister towards the dining room where everyone was.

She smiled at the welcome she got "the bride late as always" john's aunt chuckled

"sorry, we got stuck in traffic" she said putting her keys down on the table

"hey" John smiled coming in the room

Mickie smiled back and kissed him, the three women found a chair, of course mickie and John on the side in the middle being the couple getting married. The talk soon turned to which state to hold the wedding.

John looked up when the question was asked "we're having it in Virginia" mickie looked at John "mickie's family is super religious, and they've all got married in this same church for generations and I don't think we should break that tradition"

"that's a nice idea" john's mother smiling softly. "when we're you thinking of having it?"

"well im glad you like that idea because it's September 14th, we've already booked the church" John said softly not sure of his families reaction, there was just silence Mickie was looking down at her hands on the table as she messed with her keys "you ok babe?" John asked noticing something was wrong

"yeah" she forced a smile

"no your not" he said

Mickie sighed and rubbed her forehead "headache, you carry on im just going to go get some water" she said standing up and leaving the room


	109. i hate you, i actually hate you

Mickie was leaning against the counter holding her glass of water when Sarah came into the kitchen "you ok?" she asked

Mickie nodded "yeah"

"nerves?" the women questioned

Mickie nodded "yeah, don't think it helps im on this new birth control im trying out"

"it's the change of hormones, it's the changes in your body"

"your gonna hate me"

"why?"

"im feeling so broody"

"what?" Sarah raised her voice both looked at the family suddenly looking at them "what?" she lowered her voice "after you gave John that lecture about not wanting kids for a few years"

"i know but I really want one" she looked at him "ive told him but I don't think he fully believes me or gets how badly I want one"

Mickie stood looking at Sarah "your joking right please tell me your joking" Sarah spoke she began pacing "mickie" she raised her voice at the women

"ok first keep your voice down and second i wish I was" mickie said

"what's going on?" Dan called over

Mickie looked at Sarah "you tell him and I swear"

"hello confused fiancée over here" John called

"fiancée? Mickie wants to make you a daddy"

Mickie's eyes widened she turned around and leant her head on the counter.

"that's right after everything she said to you and crushing your dreams of fatherhood she wants a baby"

John rose from his chair and walked to his fiancée "babe, is this true?"

"yes ok" she turned to him "yes I want a baby, a girl in work brought her niece in and I want one is that so bad"

John shook his head "no" he whispered

"it's not?" she whispered looking at him

"no, think you can hold on until we're married" he whispered "I'd love to have children with you, I just want them when we're married"

"why, why are you so set on that?"

John shrugged "it's something ive always believed"

Mickie nodded "ok then" she smiled softly

John moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her lips

"come on you two, it's your fault we have 6 months to plan this thing" Mickie's mother called out

Mickie chuckled "i love you"

"i love you to" he said kissing her lips again and leading her back to the dining room

"ive been thinking" mickie said taking her seat she looked at John "maybe we should buy rooms in a hotel for the time they need to be there, for your family, I don't think we should expect them to pay to come all the way to Virginia"

"mickie" his mother said "it's fine, im sure we can spend money to come see our son get married"

"i think she has a point" John nodded "no arguments we're doing that" John spoke writing it down

"kennels for the dogs" mickie said as John wrote down everything she began saying "you need to pick your ushers, I need to pick braids maids, then when we've done that we can get there outfits sorted"

"do you two really need us?" john's aunt chuckled "you seem to have this under control"

mickie smiled "your contribution will be needed soon" she smiled "boys" her smile dropped "yours not so much"

"i hate you" Dan said "i actually hate you"

Mickie faked a laugh


	110. Don't be cocky now

Mickie was sat with the females, trying to decide a colour scheme and flowers, mickie was sat with Sarah flicking through a book "ooh there nice" Sarah pointed at a picture.

"yeah, I like the colours"

"what colours?" john's aunt asked

"ivory and gold" Sarah said

"that would look gorgeous" john's mother nodded

"mum?" mickie asked

She nodded and smiled "think we have ourselves a colour scheme"

John sat down "i know you said you don't need my input"

"i never said that" mickie cut him off "i meant your brothers" she smiled "John I love them but all they need to do is turn up on the day"

John kissed her lips "ok so, I need to ask you something"

"ok" mickie said softly

"how many of my friends from work can I invite"

Mickie looked at him "as many as you want, John this isn't just my wedding it's yours to" she took his hand under the table "just not the boogeyman, he scares me"

John chuckled "i do love you" he kissed her lips

* * *

John was laying between mickie's legs kissing her lips "should we be doing this" mickie said between kisses "it's your parents house john"

"you look stressed" he mumbled against her neck "let me take care of that for you"

"your all heart" mickie said as she arched her back slightly enjoying his work on her neck

"anything for you baby" he said kissing her jaw line then her lips

"john" John's mother shouted up the stairs

"ignore her" John mumbled as he fiddled with his jeans to get them off

"what if she comes up?" mickie whispered helping him with his shirt

John climbed off the bed locked the door and put music on he turned back and mickie was just removing her panties John discarded his boxers and climbed on top of her. Mickie smiled at him "what" He asked

"i love you"

John smiled kissing her lips softly "i love you to"

"your so naughty" mickie giggled softly

John raised his eyebrows "thought you liked my naughty side"

"i do, it's like being a teenager again being with a boy trying to not let your parents know"

John sighed and looked down

"lost it didnt you"

He nodded and sat on the side of the bed

"was it something I said?" mickie asked

John looked over his shoulder at her "previous partners, you know I don't like you talking about them"

Mickie pouted moving to him "naww was johnny jealous"

He chuckled as she nibbled his ear "you know I hate being called that" he closed his eyes as her hands travelled over his torso getting close to his man hood and travelling back up again

"i think I did the job" she whispered in his ear as John got very easily aroused again

"ssshh, don't talk you might scare him away" he whispered as he stood slightly turning to her kissing her lips

"your so hot" mickie whispered laying back allowing him to climb on her

"i know" he whispered before putting his lips on hers

"don't be cocky now" mickie whispered not realising why John found it amusing.


	111. sick horror film

**Oh and by the way, the next chapter is the wedding, it's in September but I have no self control and I just had to write it already :P and I couldn't think of anything to fill enough chapters with content of 5 months worth. If im honest your not lucky I just skip to when she gets pregnant, but, ill have a little self control on that.**

* * *

It was April 4th and John woke up that morning with a smile on his face, he won the wwe championship, he couldn't be happier right now.

He looked to his left and he sore the bare back of his fiancée, she helped him celebrate in a way no one else could he cuddled up to her back putting an arm around her waist.

"morning handsome" mickie mumbled sleepily

"hey gorgeous" he smiled he looked at the time

She moved her head onto his bicep "i nearly cried last night"

"what?" John looked down at his, fiancée

"just watching you celebrate your win and how proud I was, I got emotional"

"aww baby" John kissed her cheek

Mickie smiled up at him "i love you"

"i love you to" he kissed her lips

* * *

Mickie was shopping with Sarah In a baby shop looking at clothes "i forgot how small they are" Sarah gushed over a baby grow for a newborn baby

"that's so cute" Mickie said

Sarah pouted "i want a girl"

"chances of you having a girl are very slim" Mickie chuckled "apparently there is like a history of mainly boys"

"but this is so cute" she whined

"well blame the husband he determines the sex"

Sarah gasped "that is so true, I'm having words with him later"

Mickie chuckled "somehow i know your not joking" she said looking through the rail of clothes

"do you think Dan will be mad if i buy some stuff"

"you could say well the baby wants it like you do for your cravings"

"ok so we should determine what were buying"

Mickie chuckled "well id go for things that can be used with any gender"

"like what?" Sarah asked

"i dunno like this" Mickie held something up "its going to love his daddy no matter the gender and its white which is even better" Mickie said referring to the baby grow that had i love my daddy written on the front

"we should find one that says i love mummy" Sarah said "oh, we'll get that one to"

Mickie chuckled "your just to funny"

"ok so, you don't have to answer but, do you think you and john will ever have kids"

"we will have them, we spoke about it briefly a couple of times its just when we'll have them"

"do you know when you'd like to have them"

"after we're married John believe kids should be born to a married couple, but that's just his opinion as long as there loved and looked after by there parents other babies not that bothered"

"You do realise John probably wants to conceive on the wedding night"

"yeah well, I have other ideas"

"seriously?" she questioned

Mickie sighed "no it'll probably be the wedding night, he can be really persuasive"

"im due a week after you get married"

"are you for real?"

she nodded chuckling "yeah we found last week we weren't going to tell you but, I think we should"

"It's a good job my uncles a doctor then"

"Yeah, Dan wouldn't look when kyle was coming out"

"Would you? It'll be like some sick horror film down there"


	112. baby got back moment

It was September 14th 2005

"one minute" he said to the girls Mickie was talking to as he took her hand and led her away.

"what's wrong?" she asked

He put his hands on her waist "you've made me the happiest man alive today"

Mickie smiled "i don't know about that, your friends seem pretty happy" she chuckled looking towards john's merry wrestler friends.

John turned her head to him and kissed her lips "I'm being serious" he looked in her eyes

"love you"

"i love you"

"can i take my dress off yet?"

"Mickie" john said "its your wedding day that dress cost a bomb your wearing it all night no arguments" Mickie just made mocking noises in response "ah ah, i am now your husband you must obey" he said kissing her lips

"boy you are trippin if you think I'm playing the house wife"

John smiled as he chuckled "i wouldn't have you any other way"

"um john, jays trying it on with the bogeyman you may wanna step in there"

"ill be right back" he said pointing at her walking away "jay" he called out "Jaime" he shouted more sternly "oooh, you married my friend" he slurred throwing his arms around him

"and you are very drunk" he chuckled putting him in a chair

"very very, very ... Horny?" Jaime looked confused

"ooo-k enough alcohol for you" john said taking his drink "oh look, plants" john said walking away downing jaimes drink for him

"rough day?" someone questioned he turned it was his father "oh um, no, i think he's had to much to drink"

"son sit down" the father and son sat down "i wanna ask you something"

"um, ok?"

* * *

Mickie was talking to the cousin of john she had never met before when the DJ came on the microphone "and we have a request from the father of the groom"

"oh great another baby got back moment" Sarah mumbled

Mickie looked at her questionably "you don't even want to know"

"he has requested a dance with his new daughter in law"

"its family tradition" he said to Mickie before leading her to the dance floor "yanno" he said as they started to dance "I've always wanted a daughter"

"um, kailee?"

There was a silence between the two "oh shit yeah"

Mickie pulled out the hold laughing "seriously?"

Her father in law began chuckling "that's embarrassing"

"yeah tell me about it" she said as they began slow dancing again

"I'm gonna tell you what i told Sarah, your family now, if you need anything day or night just phone"

"thank you"

"since john isn't always going to be there because of work commitments, we'll always be there for you, especially if you ever have children i know your family live further away then we do don't feel you can never ask us for help"

"thank you, that means a lot"

"you mean a lot, we've had a chat many of times about this me and john's mother, we feel its our job to help you if john's not around to"

"its not your job"

"maybe jobs the wrong word maybe duty"

Mickie closed her eyes briefly "that means so much"

He gave her a friendly squeeze "love you"

"love you to"

The pair pulled apart as john walked over the father bid a farewell and walked away. "what did you to talk about?"

Mickie shrugged "just stuff"

John smiled slightly "i feel like I've not seen you today"

"your seeing me now" she smiled kissing him "see a whole lot more of me later"

"ooh am I getting lucky?"

"well it is tradition" she smiled


	113. we do get along

Mickie was talking to randy orton "look I know we don't get along" randy said he went to talk again but mickie interrupted

"we do get along, we just argue, a lot" she smiled as she chuckled

Randy chuckled "you look gorgeous today by the way"

Mickie smiled softly "thanks randy"

"well hello handsome" Jaime slurred sidling up to randy

"jay" mickie snapped

"oh hey" he pointed at her "your beautiful"

"don't you think you should stop drinking before you get beat up"

"oooh, I like it rough" he winked at randy who looked grossed out

"he's gay and a horny drunk is there a problem?" mickie asked randy who held his hands up

"no, no problem at all"

"Well then can you help me before your wrestler friends break him in half"

"sure" randy put his drink down "now what you witness in the next minute you shall never tell anyone"

"um"

"promise"

"ok I promise"

"hey jay" randy smirked at the man "why don't uh, why don't you go to that room where the presents are, and, ill be along in a minute"

"score" jay held his clenched fist out in front of himself and made his way there

mickie put a hand over her mouth trying to suppress her laugh "im not actually going to go, he'll just go and fall asleep probably"

"sure your not" mickie nodded walking away

"hey, you come back here" he said going after her, he sighed when she went onto the dance floor to have her first dance with John "this isn't over" he called after her

"what's that about?" John asked putting his arms around her waist.

"oh um" mickie smiled at him "nothing, just one of our friendly encounters as always" she put her arms around his neck. "maybe you should go and tell Sarah she doesn't have to stay"

"what do you mean?"

"she's over due, she looks shattered she could use the sleep and rest most probably"

"ok, I'll talk to her in a minute" John said moving his head next to hers, they swayed with the music holding each other close. "i love you so much"

"I love you to" she leaned back and she kissed him.

* * *

Mickie and John sat with Sarah "you don't have to stay" mickie said over the music "if you need to go, go we understand"

"im fine, im not in labour just yet" she smiled

"please" John spoke he squeezed her hand "you need all the rest you can get"

"we want you here but, john's right you need the rest, so if you want to go please, go don't feel you need to stay" mickie smiled at the women, mickie stood and went to mingle with the people she had yet to talk to.

"she seems really happy" Dan smiled cuddling kyle, who struggled to get down and ran after mickie seeing her pick up a biscuit "he only asks her for biscuits because no one else will give them to him"

John chuckled "she tells me you've asked her to baby sit when you go into labour"

"your welcome" Dan nodded

"What?" John asked confused

"He seems to think If mickie has kyle for a week when he comes home she'll miss him and want a baby"

John looked at Dan "i want her to want a baby, not have one because she misses yours"

Dan shrugged "Talk to her, I know you have spoke briefly about it but really talk to her about, tell her how you feel, I don't think you've even scratched the surface on your want for a baby with her"


	114. honey, your husbands home

It was September 28th and mickie was meeting Sarah with kyle in the middle of New York.

"hi" they hugged "how was your honeymoon?"

Mickie smiled "Amazing, just us two for a whole week was amazing" she nodded

"did you, try?"

"um, we had a lot of sex does that count" mickie chuckled

"unprotected?"

Mickie nodded "i um, I got the implant removed because it really was messing me up, so we've been using condoms and we had sex that much we ran out"

"did he, pull, out?"

Mickie shook her head "not all the time"

"wow" Sarah said

"We're not actively trying as in the sense, let's have sex and get pregnant it's just circumstances that made it possible"

"and your ok with that?"

"i kind of have to be, me and John really need to have a serious talk about it though" mickie said taking kyle from Sarah who was still pregnant "well um, good luck getting induced" mickie smiled

Sarah smiled "yeah hopefully, by the end of today ill be contracting and dilating" she chuckled "i should get going" Sarah kissed kyle "mommy's going to go before she starts crying bye bye bye bye"

"feel free to call before bed time" mickie called after the women

"i will"

* * *

Mickie put kyle down in the apartment, she stood and watched as he wandered around the living room, she smiled when he sat on the coffee table and giggled.

She sat on the couch leaning forward smiling at him "so, what do we do now?" she asked The boy climbed off the coffee table and ran off giggling "kyle" she smiled going after him "what are you doing?" she asked as he tried to climb in the tub.

"pease" he pointed towards it "pease"

* * *

"honey, your husbands home" John called out grinning "ive always wanted to say that" he chuckled

"we're in the bathroom" he heard his wife call back, he walked into the bathroom

"hey" John smiled he sat next to mickie on the floor pecking her lips "are you having a bath?" he smiled at kyle "Is your aunt mickie giving you a bath"

"mic do"

John chuckled "yeah micks do, how was Sarah?"

"Happy to be finally having the baby" she nodded

"you been home long"

"bout a half an hour"

"you ok? You seem, off"

Mickie sighed "we need to talk, we had a lot of unprotected sex, what if I got pregnant?"

John looked at her "yeah, we um, we really need to talk about the baby thing" he nodded "maybe when he's asleep later on"

Mickie nodded "ok"

The little boy stood up in the bath "fin"

"you finished?" mickie asked standing up "pull the plug out then" the boy giggled as he watched the water go down the drain "come on you, before you get cold" she lifted him out the bath onto the floor and wrapped him up. John watched as she walked out the bathroom kyle in tow, he didn't know why mickie was so nervous about having children, it seemed to come natural to her.


	115. i'll do that thing you like

Mickie was sat on one couch watching the TV as John and kyle sat on the other, John sat in his usual position, slouching his ass nearly coming off the couch and leaning on the arm rest resting his head on his hand. Kyle was sat next to him tightly against him, he had a whole side of a couch but he chose to squeeze up next to John.

_**Hey, Sarah's getting in some sleep they delayed because some women came in bleeding heavily, she was pretty far gone im guessing, so anyways, how's my little man?**_

"bring bring" kyle sat up when he heard mickie's phone single the arrival of Dan's text.

John smiled towards the boy who sat back eating his apple slices watching the TV.

Mickie reached forward picked her phone from the coffee table "oh god" mickie said out loud John looked at her

"what's up babe?"

"some women went onto Sarah's ward bleeding, doesn't sound to good, they delayed inducing Sarah"

"how come?" John asked "doesn't really affect her"

"maybe the doctor's busy or something"

"suppose"

_He's fine, he's watching TV with John having his snack, he loves Milo, follows him around, it's really cute. John walks into a room Milo follows then in comes kyle._

_**I literally lol'd at that! I'll text you when things start moving**_

_ok don't worry about if your there longer than first thought, ill gladly have kyle longer_

_**thank you ;) im sure kyle will like biscuit lady looking after him longer**_

_:O actually I gave him apples today! I can teach a child about healthy eating and nutrition thank you very much!_

* * *

Mickie was in the kitchen making dinner "aww thank you" mickie smiled when kyle hugged her leg John picked the boy up so he could see what mickie was doing.

"you hungry?" John asked kyle nodded sucking his fingers "it'll be ready soon"

"Are you sure he can have this?"

"yeah, that's what Dan and Sarah do, they do foods that aren't to spicy and just give him a little portion, if he likes it and wants more they give him abit more"

"and if he doesn't?"

"they make him toast or something"

"hey" mickie slapped john's hand when he picked at the chicken she had cooked that day

"what?" he asked "it's for kyle" he said holding it towards the small boy on his hip.

"ok" mickie leaned in and kissed him, John smiled and leaned in for more. "that nice?" mickie asked kyle

"yummmm"

mickie chuckled "well you can get extra chicken" she smiled "and you can tell your daddy how biscuit lady gives you more than biscuits"

"biscuit" the small boy said

"maybe after dinner" mickie spoke "and that goes for you to" she looked at John eyeing up the biscuits

"but, but we haven't had them before"

"i know" she smiled "you'll just have to wait"

He smiled cheekily at her "ill do that thing you like"

"not a chance" she said she looked at him "but you can do that anyway"

"oh can I now"

"yes, you can"


	116. J for

Mickie buckled kyle into the car seat in the front of her car, she was driving kyle to Boston, she got the call and after a week Sarah was finally induced and well on her way.

"ma ma" kyle spoke

Mickie shut her car door "yeah, we're going to see mummy, and daddy"

"ki ki"

mickie smiled "yeah and aunt kailee" she started the car and began the long drive, she put kyle to bed late and got him up early, hoping that he would be tired and sleep most of the way.

* * *

Mickie got out the car at john's parents, they were going to stay at there house with kyle.

She opened kyle's door as his nanny came out "look kyle it's na na" she smiled setting him down on the floor.

"na na na na na" he repeated walking to her grinning

"hey" she smiled picking him up mickie smiled shutting the door and locking the car before walking over to the pair. "how was he?"

"he was good" she smiled "a complete joy to have"

"well come in, have a drink, there's no point going to the hospital yet, she's only 5 centimetres"

"that it, she's being in labour hours already"

"it was a lot quicker with kyle" john's mother said as mickie closed the house door

"so I heard" she nodded

"Milo" kyle looked around "Milo"

"Milo's not here" mickie said to the boy "he's at my house"

"miss" kyle nodded at mickie

"i miss Milo to" kyle wandered off towards the sound of his grandpa's voice who was on the phone "he's obsessed with Milo, followed him around, first thing he wanted when he woke up"

"aww that's adorable"

"it was, because Milo loves John, he'd follow him around, and because kyle loved Milo, John would walk into a room then Milo would follow and soon after kyle would to"

The women chuckled as she put the kettle on "that's so sweet"

"that was john" john's father said coming in "oh, hey, I didnt know you were here, he wanted to talk to you, ill just ring him back"

Kyle whined for mickie to pick him up which she did as she took the phone from her father in law "didn't know you were there huh?" John chuckled

"no, I've just got here" mickie spoke "just dropping kyle off, then ill head to the hospital"

"ok well ill be in Boston soon"

"you may as well just head straight to the hospital then"

"love you"

"i love you to"

"ov oo" kyle repeated

John chuckled "that kyle?" John asked

"yeah, he wanted me to hold him" she smiled at the little boy "oh my god, he started saying your name yesterday, I totally forgot to tell you"

"get him to say it" John urged

"hold on then" mickie looked at the little boy who she sat on the counter "kyle"

"mic" he grinned

"cheeky" she raised her eyebrows, john's parents watched her, they knew how nervous she was about having kids by what John had told them but from what they could see it seemed to come natural to her "n for"

"nana"

"g for"

"gampie" he said sweetly looking at his grandad

"m for"

"mama" he then seemed confused "mic"

"d for" mickie chuckled

"dada"

"j for"

"tohn" he said, he had mastered his j's

"i just want to cuddle him now" John chuckled


	117. hello im still here

John walked on to the maternity ward looking for his family "hey" he said finding his brother simon

"oh hey, yeah we're all down here" he said leading his brother down a hall way

John smiled and kissed mickie and sat down with his brother near by "all?" he questioned

"well mum and dad have kyle and jordans out of town" he said

"wow" kailee said putting her magazine down "3 hours, the miracle of birth sure is a snooze fest"

"hey you wanna see something" mickie spoke

"oh sure I could use some fun" kailee nodded

"watch me freak out John" mickie said "john" he looked up "look er listen" she leaned forward "ive been doing some thinking and I don't know whether it's because we're here or because Sarah's giving birth, I think we should try to have a baby" mickie said, mickie knew John to well, he liked the idea of it but she knew once mickie offered he'd freak out

John just looked at her for a few seconds "ok"

mickie looked at kailee with wide eyes

"can we work on that tomorrow though im kinda busy" he said going back to his crossword

"wha-what?" mickie said

"i said ok, I think it's the perfect time" he nodded

mickie stood up "are you kidding me" she raised her voice "you think now is the perfect time to have a baby"

kailee chuckled "your right this is fun"

"your ready to have a baby?" simon said then grinned "my brother's growing up"

"you said you were ready to" John said looking at her

"yeah but I was just trying to mess with you to make your voice all high and weird like mine is now"

John stood up "babe, you've said for months you wanted kids when we got married"

"yeah now we're married, now I can have them whenever I want what are you doing to me"

John looked at his brother then to mickie "im sorry I brought it up?"

"yeah, back off" mickie said exhaling "i am ready to have a baby, I just want si to be the father"

"what are you crazy?" simon said in a high pitched voice

"that's it right there! That's all I wanted" mickie said pointing at simon

Dan rushed out the room "Sarah had the baby"

the four shot up "really?" they all said in unison

"no" Dan mumbled "i don't know why I thought that would be funny, it was a lot funnier in my head when I planned it"

"not funny dude" John spoke sitting back down "can you try not to interrupt me ive all most finished this crossword" he said

Dan gave mickie a funny look "don't look at me" mickie said "your blood related"

"your his wife your choosing to be associated with him"

mickie looked at Dan "damn it I am aren't i"

"hello, still here"


	118. go find a computer, your an idiot

Mickie walked around a corner to find John stood at the window looking at the babies "oh good god" mickie said "if you want a baby so bad go steel it"

The nurse in the room looked at the pair "oh don't worry, these babies are far to ugly for us" John said pulling mickie away

"what is going on with you since when have you been so crazy about babies"

"im not crazy about babies, sure I want one but, I can wait, but I am crazy about us" he smiled "we talked about having babies some day im not saying it has to be right now im just starting to think we could handle it, if, you were to get, pregnant" John kissed her lips "we're good, we're really good" he kissed her lips again

"we are pretty good" she smiled at him

"but nothing has to happen until you want ok, it's easy for me to say I want a baby but, im not the one carrying it for 9 months and giving birth to it"

mickie looked down "maybe im ready now, it's a little scary but, maybe it's right"

"what?" John raised his voice "it's not right we're not ready to have a kid now"

"what?" mickie raised her voice

"im kidding" he smiled "this is going to be fun" he nodded

* * *

John sat next to Sarah's bed whilst Dan went home to get a few more things they remembered they may need "soo" John said looking around feeling slightly awkward

"why wont it come out" Sarah whined

"the baby Sarah the baby is not an it" John said

"yeah well im not so sure" she said "this hurts more than the last time"

"look I think you just made such a nice home for the baby over the past nine months it doesn't want to come out"

Sarah got teary "aww look at you making up shit for me"

John chuckled "do you remember what it felt like to hold kyle for the first time"

Sarah smiled "it was amazing"

"well just remember that and it'll all be worth it and plus, it's like a raffle"

"what?" Sarah said

"yeah you don't know what your gonna get, the doctors gonna stick her hand in and pull out one" he said referring to the fact they didnt find out what they were having

"john shut up" mickie said from the door hearing what he said as she walked in

"yes babe" he said looking down

"how are you?" mickie asked softly

"yanno how you said you'd buy me a drink when I had given birth"

"yeah" mickie spoke

"can you make it a double" Sarah said sitting up more "i think im gonna need it after this"

Mickie chuckled "you sure your gonna be up to it?"

"hell if im still bleeding then ill strap a tray down there im not missing it"

"wait" John said "you bleed after you give birth"

mickie looked at John "go find a computer, your an idiot" she said

"wow someone's cranky" John stood up

"sorry" she said putting her arms around his waist "i think it's the lack of sleep"


	119. annual Christmas morning sex

Kailee simon mickie and John all slowly walked into the room seeing Sarah holding the baby with Dan smiling down.

"heey" simon said softly

"it's a girl" Dan smiled

"seriously?" mickie asked "i did not see that coming" she said "oh" she said seeing the baby's face "she's cute" she said getting teary, Sarah smiled and handed mickie the baby "hey little one" she said swaying slightly "god she looks like Dan" she said looking up mickie then handed her to simon

"awww, she looks so real" he said everyone looked at him "you know what I mean"

"ok my turn" kailee said going to her elder brother she took the baby in her arms "aww, I could just squeeze her little head" she looked up to stares of worry "but I wont"

"do you have any names yet?" mickie asked as John held the baby

"no"

"aww don't worry, you'll find one" mickie said

"it's alright for you, you already have your names picked out" Dan said rubbing his forehead

"you do?" John asked looking from the baby to her

mickie turned her to him "yeah, knew since I was 14"

"oh god it's gonna be named after a horse breed" John spoke as he handed the little girl to her mother

"funny" mickie said

"what are they?" Sarah asked

"well, for a boy, it was kyle but, now, not an option"

"our bad" Dan and Sarah said

"and if it's a girl" Sarah urged

"i don't want to say" mickie said

"oh come on im not gonna want it" Sarah said

"ok, maisy"

Sarah looked down at her little girl "see, I don't want it"

"take it" mickie said softly

"what? But you love that name"

"yeah" mickie said softly "but I love you more" she smiled slightly

* * *

Mickie was sat on John curled up into him in the arm chair in Sarah's hospital room when john's parents brought kyle in to meet his baby sister.

Dan sat his son on the bed "whose this?" Dan asked his son pointing to the baby

"Mimi" the small boy pointed to the baby

Mickie kissed john's head before resting her's against it "you ok?" he whispered

"yeah, just cant wait till we have one" she said softly

"really?" he asked moving his head to look at her

Mickie smiled softly "yeah" she nodded "when I said I wanted a baby I wasn't just telling you what you wanted to hear I just, I would like to be pregnant before new year"

John smiled "serious?"

"serious" she nodded

John smile got bigger "i love you"

"i love you to" she kissed his lips

"well, maybe, we could conceive on our annual Christmas morning sex"

"annual?" mickie questioned "we've had one Christmas together"

"exactly, we have to do it this year, it's annual"

"your an idiot" mickie smiled watching the new family of four


	120. he's a big softy

Mickie was sat in the car as John drove him and her to his pay per view, he glanced in his mirror at her, she was in the back as she let randy orton sit in the front with John.

"you alright?" John asked

She looked up and nodded "yeah"

Randy looked at her "will you stop texting that's all I can hear?" Mickie did the mocking tone and randy gasped "despicable"

"You shouldn't even be here" mickie said

"And why's that?"

"your smackdown duhh"

"doesn't mean I cant be here, duhh" randy retaliated

"big talk from the guy who's pissing off the women who can give you such a crappy t-shirt"

"your doing my new shirt?" he questioned

"it can be arranged"

"dont threaten me"

"what you going to do?"

"oh believe me, ill get you"

Mickie chuckled "ok daddy's boy" mickie looked out her window as John chuckled, they argued but John knew they didn't mean any harm.

"your so funny" randy said sarcastically

* * *

When John pulled into the hotel car park, he kissed mickie and bid her a good time, before she left to go shopping with a few of the divas.

"seriously?" randy asked John

"what?" he said taking out his and her case "she is allowed to go shopping with friends randy"

"the divas though, how does she know them?"

"they went on her hen night, they were at the wedding, she texts them sometimes to, I like she has friends when she comes on the road"

"suppose it's better than her staying with us all the time" randy nodded

"dude, look, can, can you not be so harsh on her, she is my wife after all, just try to be nice, for me"

"fine" he mumbled "but if she starts"

"by all means, bite back, im going to say the same thing to her, im just sick of you two bitching at each other"

* * *

Mickie was in the front as Trish drove "sooo" lita smiled "how was the honeymoon?"

Mickie turned in her seat "amazing" she smiled "we didn't leave the bedroom if you catch my drift"

"ooooh" Trish chuckled

"John wants to go back, and yanno, actually see Barbados this time" she nodded

"any more on the baby thing?" torrie asked "last time we sore you it was all when we're married"

Mickie shrugged "i dunno, when Sarah had her baby, we spoke about we were 'trying' but it's not happened as of yet"

"you've not had sex?"

"no we have we just, use something every time, I know John if he really wanted a baby he would let me know"

"maybe now he has the option he's scared"

"i never thought of that" mickie spoke softly

"i think you know better than most that John talks a big talk sometimes"

mickie nodded "yeah, he is a softy at heart"


	121. i feel really special

Mickie pulled John aside "can we talk?" she asked softly

"sure what's wrong?" he asked

"i don't really know how to say this" mickie sighed "i thought you wanted a baby"

John sighed as he rubbed his face "i kinda figured this would come up" he took her hands "i don't want to try for a baby"

"what?" mickie asked confused "but you sai-"

"i know what I said, I just, I don't want to put pressure on us, I don't want to turn into one of those couples that have sex just to conceive, I like we have sex because we want to we have that heat yanno, I don't want it like oh im ovulating lets have sex"

Mickie knew he had been reading books and the internet about conceiving children, there was no way he just knew that stuff.

John put a hand on her cheek "i want us to stay the way we are I love our sex life, I don't want anything to change" he kissed her cheek "why don't we just, have a few times a month where we don't use anything and the rest use something like we normally do"

"i suppose we could do that, I don't want my life to be sex, test sex test" mickie nodded "we are kind of are doing that anyways"

"what do you mean?"

"on the honeymoon, we didn't always use something"

"that's because I wanted one for the plane" John smirked nodding "yeah, I enjoyed that"

"john, we didn't use one when we were on the plane"

John looked away "oh yeah, ooh" he pointed at her "we used that when we were on the balcony"

Mickie smirked this time "now that was good"

"i do love you" John smiled

"i love you to" mickie smiled back

* * *

John retained his wwe title, he was currently in his boxers laying on his front on the bed "baby, this feels amazing" he spoke with his eyes closed as mickie rubbed his back for him "where did you learn this?"

"i went to beauty school before art school" mickie smiled

"why didn't you tell me that before" John groaned

"i don't know" mickie chuckled "your back feeling better"

"a bit, you better carry on for a lot longer" he nodded getting his head comfy on his arms "your so amazing" mickie smiled, John was always paying her compliments when he liked something she was doing to him, mainly in sexual situations. John looked over his shoulder at his wife straddling his thighs "you'd make an amazing mum"

Mickie looked down smiling slightly "really?"

"yeah" he moved so he was laying on his back "your kind, caring, patient, I could go on but, I'd rather just cuddle" he smiled

"i love you" she leaned her head on his shoulder laying on top of him

"i love you to"

"yanno sometimes, when I cant sleep" she said "and your home, I watch you sleep and I feel really special that you picked me to spend your life with"

"i could say the same" he played with her hair


	122. I need to baste my turkey

It was Christmas day and John was cooking the dinner, he enjoyed cooking since mickie taught him actually how to cook, he was unaware of what mickie was doing in another room. He walked into the living room and began looking through the presents he got.

He picked up the phone "hello?"

"merry Christmas" his family called down the phone

he chuckled "merry Christmas"

"how's your morning been?" his mother asked

"yeah it's been great, thanks for the presents we love them, I know mickie wanted to thank you but she's doing something, im sure she'll ring you later"

"it's ok" the women said "thank you for ours, we love them"

"i can hear kyle playing with his" he chuckled

"yeah, Dan's thrilled" his mother also chuckled as kyle played with his toy phone that sang songs.

"kailee said she tried to ring you this morning" his mother spoke and he thought about it

"yeah I um, I was busy" John nodded remembering

"opening presents" she tried to fill in the gaps

"um, no, not that" John rubbed his cheek "i was um, busy, with mickie"

"oooh" his mother spoke "didn't need to know that son"

"you asked" he defended himself "can I ring you back, I need to baste my turkey?"

"wow" john's mother spoke "it's weird hearing you say that"

John chuckled "bye mum" he hung up putting the phone down. He took his turkey out the oven and began basting it "mickie" he called out "mickie" he called louder when he got no answer the first time.

"yeah" she called back from the bathroom

"you ok?" he asked "you've been in there ages"

"yeah, im just washing" she called back "ill be out soon"

* * *

Mickie slowly walked out the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. John was reading a magazine at the counter leaning on it. He looked at her "you ok babe?" he smiled looking back at the magazine. When she didn't answer and there was just silence he looked up at her, seeing a tear run down her face. He went to her "what's wrong?" he asked wiping her tear.

Mickie opened her mouth but she couldn't find the words she just started crying uncontrollably.

"mickie your scaring me" John was worried someone had died or something. He took her hand "mickie talk to me" whilst wiping her tears with his free hand.

She took in a shaky deep breathe in trying to control herself, she locked eyes with him, he looked so worried "we're going to have a baby"

"what?" John mumbled

"John im pregnant" she began crying again, she couldn't control herself, she was so happy.

John through his arms around mickie as he cried himself, he buried his face in her neck.

* * *

_**I know a few of you have waited for that moment for a while ;P**_


	123. a good Christmas present

John was sat on the couch with mickie, he was leaning forward wiping his tears as he looked at the test. He put his hand over his mouth. "I cant believe this is really happening" he spoke softly, he looked over his shoulder at her "i-i-i" he stuttered and began crying again.

Mickie leant forward and hugged him "i know" she spoke softly "i feel the same" she pulled back "happy?"

He nodded smiling through his tears "what made you take a test?"

"i missed a period, and I didnt want to go through what I did last time so ive been putting it off, and I thought, it cant be anything to do with birth control so, I thought, take one and it'll be a good Christmas present for us"

"it's an amazing present" he kissed her lips, they kissed and ignored the phone ringing, he pulled back "i should answer that it'll be my mum wondering why I never called back"

"you cant tell her"

"what? Why not?"

"you cant tell her something like this over the phone" mickie spoke

John nodded as he lay back getting the phone "yeah, true" he put the phone to his ear not sitting back up "hello?"

Mickie lay in his arm looking at the test. "it takes two hours to baste a turkey now?"

"im sorry, the veg started being ready far to early then all mickie's family started to ring, sorry"

"it's fine" his mother chuckled "are they ok?"

"yeah there ok, I was thinking of asking mickie's family over for new year" mickie sat up giving him a look, he held a hand out to her mouthing relax "if that's ok with you"

"yeah sure" John's mother spoke "it'll be nice to see them again, after all we are family now"

"well I'll let them know and book the hotels then" John smiled

"yeah do that" john's mother squealed "this is going to be so good"

"you had your dinner yet?" John asked

"yeah we just finished, you?"

"no it's almost done"

"ok well I'll let you go"

* * *

"what are you thinking?" mickie snapped when John got off the phone

"new year, all the family together, perfect time to announce a pregnancy don't you think" John smiled

"oh" mickie smiled leaning forward "your just to smart"

"i know" he smiled, he kissed her lips. He put his arms around her waist "is it to early for names?"

"yes, let's get the first scan out the way first" mickie smiled

"can we book that?" John smiled

mickie smiled "get me the address book then"

"yay" John cheered getting up and rushing to get the address book that had her doctors office number in. "there you go" he said handing it to her

"when are you free?" she asked him

"well, your coming to raw tomorrow right?" he asked mickie nodded "ok so um, why don't you book it for Thursday?"

mickie nodded "ok, ill try it's if they have something then"


	124. like this song huh?

It was the next week as of now John was in the hospital with mickie, for there first scan. He was excited and nervous, but he was trying to stay calm for mickie because he knew how nervous she was herself. She had got her self so excited about becoming a mother she was scared she'd get in there and they would tell her she wasn't pregnant.

She sat on her phone, it was hard to not tell anyone she was pregnant, it was hard not to tell her friends or even family.

John wanted to wait, he wanted to wait for the right time to tell everyone, as much as they both wanted to shout it from the roof tops.

"i believe in miracles" John sung quietly in the waiting room, mickie turned her head to him "where you from" his head moved side to side ever so slightly "you sexy thing"

"like this song huh?" mickie tried to hold in her laugh

John turned his head to her "i often sing along to the radio"

"but not in a public place" mickie chuckled, mickie looked away shaking her head

"oooh kiss me" he mouthed to the maternity ward radio "you sexy thing" he winked "touch me baby"

"please stop" mickie chuckled before having some more water.

* * *

Mickie lay on the bed her top lifted up, as John looked around the room at the several posters on the walls.

"knock knock" the doctor smiled as she walked in "how are you? Any nausea"

"a little" John nodded

"she meant me" mickie spoke

"oh" John sat back "you go" he pointed at mickie who chuckled

"ok let's get this show on the road" the women smiled "this is going to be a little cold" she then placed the thing on her stomach "ok"

John took mickie's hand "will you be able to tell us when the baby is due today"

"yeah, there pretty accurate but it's never a 100% guarantee" the doctor nodded

"ok cool" John nodded.

"ok, so" the doctor smiled to the couple as she pushed the screen so they could see "here's your uterus, and right here" she zoomed in "is your baby"

"oh my god" John leaned on the bed a hand over his mouth and nose

"I'll give you a minute" the doctor said softly leaving the couple, John looked at mickie when he heard her sniff

"baby" he stood up and hugged her as she cried

"thank you"

"micks don't be so silly" he kissed her they then both looked at the still image of there baby "this is really happening then, we're going to have a baby"

"we're having a baby" mickie repeated softly.

* * *

John was driving the pair home, he glanced at mickie looking at the several scans they had been given. He smiled seeing her soft smile as she ran a thumb over the picture. He slowed the car down at the traffic lights and shifted his body towards her.

"here" she held one to him he took it looking at it "for your wallet"

"thanks" he looked at her he took one from her hand and held it to her "here, for your desk at work" he smiled

"thanks"

"so um, we should probably think of a way to tell everyone the news"


	125. Did you cry?

Mickie was in the kitchen with all her family and john's family midnight came and went and the laughter was still going.

John put an arm around her waist she looked up at him and smiled, he leaned down and kissed her. "why don't we have a family photo"

"aww yes" Sarah smiled "that'll be so cute"

"ive got a camera" mickie's mother spoke

John took it gently "I'll set it up you all gather together" he smiled Mickie stood with a gap for John who soon joined her "ready" he whispered in her ear

She took a deep breathe "as I'll ever be"

"ok" John called "on 3 everyone say... mickie's pregnant" the noise was deafening mickie was engulfed in a hug by Sarah kailee and bailee who were stood near her.

"dude" Dan shouted holding john's face as they smiled at each other before hugging each other tightly, all john's other brothers joined in the hug jumping on him.

When everyone had said the congratulations and it had settled down, John pulled up a chair and mickie sat on his lap. "ok tell us everything" mickie's mother smiled as she wiped her tears.

"so um" John glanced at mickie "early October, we had a pregnancy I guess you could call it a scare" he said "it was negative and, I guess this is where you talk now"

"i took the test because I was late, then had my October one and then Novembers didn't come neither did Decembers and I was scared to take a test after the last time" she looked at John "we'd been half trying for a baby, so um, it was still a shock Christmas morning when I took the test and it was positive"

"so it was a nice Christmas present then"

John nodded "best Christmas present" he said softly looking at mickie replying to mickie's brothers question

"so how far gone are you?"

"im 9 weeks" she smiled "he or she, is due July 23rd"

"you've had a scan then?" Sarah asked

"yeah, on Thursday" John nodded he took the scan out of his wallet and handed it to the nearest person to pass around

"did you cry?" someone asked

"um when she told me, like a little girl" John smiled "and at the scan, I welled up seeing the baby moving around and then I shed a few tears when I heard the heart beat" mickie put her head against his "just became so real at that point"

"dude" Dan spoke "totally understand" he said cradling his 3 month old daughter "and if you ever need any practice, feel free to have kyle and maisy" he half joked

John rested his hand on mickie's thigh "im sure mickie may need a few baby shopping trips soon, I know she's itching to buy the cute baby clothes" mickie chuckled knowing he was right.


	126. aww my little foetus

The next day after everyone had slept John was getting mickie a drink, he looked at his father who was staring at him. "what?" John asked

"well" the man urged

John grinned "dad I can't believe it"

"come here" The two men hugged "im happy for you" they pulled apart "i know this is something you've always wanted, you got the career you wanted, now your getting the family you wanted, im really proud of you"

"thanks dad" he smiled softly

"love you"

"love you to" mickie walked in smiling at the men "sorry I was just about to bring it in"

"it's ok" she said softly taking it from him

* * *

Mickie was sat by the Moses basket on the couch watching kyle looking into it, Sarah chuckled "and we were worried he wouldn't like her"

Mickie looked at her "i don't think you can ever predict something like that"

John came into the room closing the door behind him "kyle" he looked at the man "im sad" he pouted at the small boy as he sat next to mickie

Kyle ran to the man and put his head in his lap, John picked him up and kyle rested himself against his uncle, John kissed the boy's head as he put his arms around him. Kailee sat next to John "what's up little man?" she asked

"ki ki" kailee smiled kissed his head and sat back leaning on her brother.

* * *

Mickie was laying in bed, they were all still up she had been real tired, she lifted her vest top up looking at her stomach, trying to imagine herself with a bigger stomach.

She picked up the book john's father bought for her, it was about a baby's progression through the weeks that there inside of you.

John walked in through the door"what you reading?" he asked

"some book your dad bought me" she said sweetly as she read the book

John sat next to her on the bed "what book is that?" he asked looking towards that

"a baby development book" she spoke watching as John cuddled up to her leaning into her resting his chin on her shoulder

"what does your book say about being 9 weeks" John asked

"the baby measures about 2.3 cm weights about 2 grams"

John chuckled "aww my little foetus" he said rubbing her stomach

Mickie raised her eyebrows at him "are you laughing at your child"

John smiled and kissed her "of course, it's a nickname and a half"


	127. You squeezed it you just squeezed it

Mickie was waking up in her own bed on the 4th of January, mickie was 9 weeks 2 days , she got up and looked in the long mirror. She raised her eyebrows she seemed to get a stomach over night, she looked like she was breathing out constantly.

She smiled putting a hand on her stomach, she walked out the bedroom into the lounge and stopped seeing John sleeping on the couch. She walked over and kissed his forehead and he began to stir. "hey" she smiled

He stretched "hey" he yawned

"how come your here?" she asked sitting on the floor

"i got home quite early in the morning, didn't want to disturb" he spoke leaning on his arm looking into her eyes. He smiled "i love you"

"i love you to" she smiled back "do you want some breakfast?" she asked as Milo jumped up to cuddle with John.

"yes please" he smiled "wow" John raised his eyebrows when she stood up

mickie smiled rubbing her stomach "i know right, wasn't like this last night, trust me, I popped over night"

"huh?"

Mickie sighed "not your wrestling kind of pop"

"oh" he chuckled, he reached out and put his hand on her stomach "Can I tell my fans yet?"

Mickie sat down on the arm chair "fine" she sighed "i know you've been itching to"

"yay" John cheered leaning to get his phone from the coffee table, the dog made a noise "alright grumpy im coming back"

Mickie chuckled "do you think he'll be ok with the baby?" mickie asked softly

John nodded "yeah, he was ok with kyle"

"yeah suppose" mickie spoke turning her head to him "show me what you write before you tweet it"

John tossed mickie his phone and she read what he had typed.

_I am proud to say! Me and my wife are going to have a baby :D_

"that's acceptable" she joked chucking it back

* * *

John was sat on the bed with his back against the head board as he was on twitter, he had yet to send that tweet but was now debating whether to or not. After all it was his private life, there had to be some boundaries, he liked to keep his fans in the know but there were lines.

"John" mickie rushed into the room

"what?" he jumped up "what's wrong?" he was worried it was the look in her eyes

"im pregnant" she said

"um, yeah mickie I know" he smiled

"no John I don't think you understand" she turned to the side "this bump, it's not because im a fat bitch, there's a baby in there"

"ok mickie calm down your freaking out"

"to damn right im freaking out" John went to mickie and put his hands on her hips, he kissed her lips softly, before holding her running his fingertips up and down her back "i hate when you do this" she closed her eyes

"you hate I can control you … bitch"

Mickie pulled away from him

"one kiss, one touch, and your mine" he stepped forward "you hate the fact, if I want you, I get you"

Mickie's mouth dropped "When did you become such an ass hole"

"the moment I got that ring on your finger and knocked you up" he grabbed her wrist and began to squeeze it "your mine"

Mickie began to cry out in pain.

The next thing she knew she woke up in cold sweats gasping for air "what's wrong?" John asked sleepily

"i had a bad dream" she said

John who was laying on his stomach lifted an arm up and she cuddled into him "what was it about?"

"I started freaking out about being pregnant and you turned into an ass, you were saying all this stuff an-"

"mickie" John leaned up and wiped her tears "it's ok"

"no it's not" she sat up "you told me how if you wanted me you could have me and how because we were married and I was pregnant I was yours" she looked at her wrist "and you grabbed my wrist and squeezed it, you just squeezed it"

"mickie" John raised his voice to snap the women out of what she was in "it was a dream ok" he put his hand on her cheek "i would never treat you like that, I respect you and I love you, and I would never lay a hand on you with intent to hurt you in any way"

"i um, I don't mind gentle spanking once and awhile just FYI"

John smiled and kissed her cheek "go back to sleep, ok, I'll see you in the morning"


	128. Joey or lilly

John came back from going grocery shopping he loved being a house husband when he was home he loved looking after mickie and going to get her the things she wanted. She did so much for him by just solely allowing him to do the job he loved to do.

John closed the front door "micks" he called out

"in the bedroom" she called back, John walked past the bedroom to put the bags in the kitchen, he walked back to the bedroom and opened the door "hi" she smiled

"why so smiley?" he asked chuckling sitting on the bed

"look what my mum got us" she smiled handing him a box

"what is it?" John asked as mickie sat next to him

"it's a Doppler"

"a dop what?"

"it's a thing where you can listen to the baby's heartbeat" mickie smiled when john's eyes lit up "we can do it if you want"

"ok" he smiled

* * *

Mickie was laying on the bed John sat cross legged next to her watching as she tried to find the baby to hear the heartbeat.

John got his phone out as he lay his head by her stomach, they both smiled when they heard the heartbeat "you do it" mickie said taking john's phone, John lay on his stomach as he held the Doppler bit's he smiled as he looked at the screen showing him what the baby's heart rate was.

Mickie was filming John as he smiled, he looked at her and smiled softly.

"you excited?" mickie asked

John nodded "yeah, when I hear the heartbeat it sinks in that little bit more every time"

"Do you have any boy names in mind, since we have a name for a girl"

John shrugged "no you"

"yeah you do, spill" mickie smiled

John put the Doppler back in it's box and wiped mickie's stomach for her with some tissue "what about John?"

"we're not naming our son John junior" mickie chuckled

"ok"

Mickie began chuckling "ok now I'm scared because I don't actually think your joking"

"I'm not, I want my son named after me" John said laying next to her his back against the headboard also

"Jo-"

"eee" John spoke "that gel sticks" he threw the tissue away from him, there was silence between the pair "what about joey?" John turned his head to her

"i thought you wanted john"

"forget that a minute, what do you think of joey?"

Mickie thought about it for a few seconds before nodding "Joey Cena, I like it" she smiled

"Joey, John, Cena" John smiled

"jj" mickie smiled "i think we have a little boys name"

"wait? You actually like it"

"yeah" mickie smiled "look I know I can be controlling but, I don't mean to be, I like the idea of our son being named after you I just, we'd get confused, I'd shout you and he'd walk in"

"yeah, I could see how that could be confusing, so joey John it is then?" John looked at her

"we have ourselves a joey or a lilly" she smiled running a hand over her small bump


	129. Act surprised

Mickie was backstage at the new years resolution event on January 8th with Randy's new girlfriend, she was called Sam and randy asked mickie to sort of show her the ropes of the backstage code the wwe has. If as the girlfriend your not respectfully and shake the hands of the men who offer it can have repercussions for your partner. Also If a fellow wrestler makes a pass at you your in trouble because that wrestler could get annoyed at the fact they turned him down, it could cause trouble if that wrestler is considered a higher status wrestler than the person your dating.

"there is a lot of politics but, if your polite and respectful there nice, honestly" mickie smiled

"just tell me the nice ones and ill be fine" Sam chuckled

"were you nervous about coming?" mickie asked and smiled when the women nodded "me to, you'll be fine, I was" mickie glanced over her shoulder "and the fact security are never to far helps if you feel uncomfortable, I haven't decided whether they don't trust me or John asks them to shadow me"

"I'd like to think John asked" Sam chuckled "yanno someone to protect you when he's not around, oh my god, are you ok?" Sam asked when mickie seemed to be in pain.

"yeah im fine" mickie nodded wincing

"know your not do you want me to get someone" Sam asked concerned

The two security men came over "ma'am are you ok?"

"im fine" mickie was getting slightly annoyed people weren't listening

"ill go get a medic just to be sure" one security man jogged off towards the doctors office.

"you really think with every one getting hurt tonight I should be bothering them" mickie spoke to the other security man

"look it's better to be safe then sorry" the security man spoke as he got on his walky talky he stated his name and the person he was wanting the message was directed at "can you please get John to come to hallway c when he's finished his match, tell him it's urgent"

* * *

Mickie was in the doctor's office, she was laying there watching the pay per view, Sam at her side.

"why am I just laying here?" she asked

"we're positive everything's ok, we just want to keep you here to make sure"

she nodded "ok, so, the baby's ok"

"we're positive your baby is fine, congratulations by the way"

"look um" mickie sat up "john wanted to be the one to tell everyone, can, can you not let on you know and keep this to yourselves" she spoke looking around at the doctors and the two security men, they nodded "randy?" she questioned the man who wasn't scheduled to be here since it was a raw brand pay per view but he wanted Sam to experience the backstage scenario when he wasn't actually due to wrestle.

He folded his arms sitting back "i cant believe he never told me, im his best friend"

"he was going to, he just didn't want to do it over the phone"

Randy sighed and nodded "fine, ill act surprised when he finally bothers to tell me"


	130. part of the course

Mickie was sat watching the match, leaning forward, randy watched mickie, he never realised that she did actually like wrestling, he always thought it was something John said so his co-workers wouldn't trash talk his wife.

Mickie was due to sit ringside, but the wwe doctors wouldn't allow her. She was worried John wouldn't see her there and get upset that she wasn't there. Mickie knew Sam was new to wrestling she had never watched it before she met randy.

"come on John don't tap" mickie raised her voice as Kurt angle had him in the ankle lock but Shawn Michaels hit Kurt angle right on the chin with sweet chin music and he eliminated him.

* * *

Mickie was sat there as Shawn Michaels came into the office she looked back to the TV and John was being put into the master lock, the alliance chris masters and carlito had formed fell apart when carlito hit a low blow on masters and rolled him up, but as carlito celebrated John rolled him up to win the elimination chamber match.

* * *

Mickie sighed putting her head down her hands on her head when edge hit the spear for the second time, he cashed in his money in the bank privilege, mickie knew John would be upset at having to drop the title in the way he did.

She sat back and waited for her husband as the TV was shut off as it was the end of the pay per view.

"we'll just put the monitor on you again check everything's ok, could you jump on a bed?" the doctor asked

"you ok?" Shawn asked as he got checked out

Mickie nodded as she got on the bed, the doctor put the strap around her stomach after she lifted her shirt up slightly.

Shawn looked at the women puzzled when he heard a fast heartbeat "are you?"

Mickie nodded "pregnant, yeah, John didn't want people to know yet, I guess the little one has other ideas"

Shawn smiled "congratulations"

"thank you"

* * *

John walked in covered in his own blood and stopped looking at mickie "ok, don't freak out" mickie said "i had pains"

"what?" John said going to her

"im fine, the baby's fine, it was nothing"

"are you sure?" John then looked to the doctor "everything's ok?"

The doctor nodded "everything's fine, it's normal to have a few pains during early pregnancy, all your organs moving to make room for the baby"

"ok good" John nodded sitting next to mickie

"you ok?" mickie looked at him

He nodded "yeah, bit bummed but, part of the course" John and Shawn slapped hands each bidding the other a good match

"congrats on the baby by the way" Shawn nodded "you'll love the feeling of being a father, nothing better than going home and having your kid run to you having missed you"

John smiled resting a hand on her stomach "can't wait"


	131. yes ma'am

John was soaking in the bath later that night as mickie leant on the side watching him as he had his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and they locked with hers. "you look shattered, why don't you go to bed, ill be there soon"

"ok" she spoke softly she stood and leaned over him, they kissed for a few seconds before she wiped his lips with her thumb and headed to the bed room to get ready for bed.

John lay thinking about his wife, his baby, the way his career seemed to be taking off, his life couldn't seem to get much better.

* * *

Mickie lay on the bed and smiled when John walked in "hey babe, Can we talk?" mickie asked

"sure what's up?" John asked as he ran the towel over his naked body to get dry

"i was thinking, how are we going to get a car seat in the car we have now, it's not ideal"

"That's because it's a sports car babe, not a five door family car" John looked at her as he got into bed, John had taken to sleeping naked lately "do you think we should get one?"

Mickie shrugged "i think it's a must really"

John looked up at her as he rested his head on his pillow "you just want a new car and using the baby as an excuse, you should be ashamed" he joked smiling

mickie chuckled laying down "No using the baby would be wanting a cookie and saying the baby wanted it to make you get it"

John kissed her "you want a cookie?"

Mickie chuckled "no"

John ran his hand over mickie's stomach softly and slowly "yanno" he said "I'll be honest, Christmas night, I watched you sleep and, I couldn't help but think how that time in a year, we would have a little baby to cuddle with in the mornings"

"aww, he or she would be 5 months then, wriggling giggling smiling, oh the cuteness" mickie smiled "almost as cute as you" she smiled leaning closer to him

"nice save" he smiled "still can't believe your my wife"

"john, it's been what four and a half months"

John smiled "i know I'm just so lucky that I don't believe I have you"

"i think that's the other way around"

John smiled and kissed her "no one ever comes close to you" he kissed her again "huh?" he kissed her jaw line

Mickie ran her hand up his torso it coming to a stop on his neck. "these walls are really thin"

"sense, the tone" Mickie bit her lip looking into his eyes "forgot you love it when I tell you what to do" he climbed on top of her "you know where to put your hand"

"don't push it" mickie spoke

"yes ma'am" he chuckled kissing her


	132. Don't get angry

John was unpacking his bag at home the following Tuesday, when the house phone rang he leaned over the bed and picked it up "hello?"

"hey, sorry I got called into work"

"it's ok" John spoke softly "you don't have to be home when I am"

"i know I just feel bad" John smiled when she didn't talk as loud "and I miss you to" she said softly

"ill see you when you get home" John said softly "there's something I want to talk to you about to"

"ok" mickie spoke

* * *

Mickie was sat as John was telling her this idea he had, he was passionate about it she could see he had took time to think about it, a lot.

"It sounds good" mickie nodded as she ate some more of the food John had cooked for her

"but um, I was kind of hoping to do it in, Tampa"

"Florida? Why would you open your own private gym a what, 18 hour drive away?" mickie asked "babe that makes no sense"

"I know I um, I thought we could move there"

"what?" mickie snapped "are you fucking kidding me?"

"dont get angry" John sighed looking down

"angry? I am beyond angry, are you ever happy? Do I ever make you happy? You move in oh no mickie's flat isn't big enough lets buy a bigger one, oh no that doesn't make John happy let's get married but still, nooo, he wants a baby"

John stood up "look I don't care ive always wanted to do this and now I have the money and the place to do that and if you cant be supportive then stay here and ill just move out" he stormed out the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Mickie put her fork down, it upset her that, that was there first ever real big argument, she stroked the dog when he cried "it upset me to" she said sighing.

* * *

_**Ok in your review, let me know, should mickie be supportive and do it or is John asking to much from her?**_

_**I wrote this chapter 28th February 2012 so I have written the next chapters and know what's going to happen but im interested in what you think :)**_

_**Knowing that the royal rumble was in new York when John won it, does that sway your decision, him winning the royal rumble in his home town. Also think the fact wrestlemania will be in new york again.**_


	133. Hands off, That's mine

John slowly walked into the flat, mickie looked at him as she cuddled with Milo "sorry I stormed out" mickie looked down "i was wrong to ask you to do something this big, knowing you don't like big changes, and the fact your also pregnant I was just being selfish"

Mickie looked up at him "i like the idea I just, I can't leave maria and Jaime"

"what about your job?" John asked shocked "mickie you've built a life here"

Mickie shrugged "i can give my job up, drawing designing that was all just a hobby for me, doing it as a job, sucks the fun out of it"

"Mickie I don't get it" John rubbed his head

"I like the idea of your gym, it sounds really good I'd love to move to Tampa, watch the gym for you when your away take Milo for walks along the beach I just, I have friends here"

"I understand that" John smiled "jay hated us moving like 5 streets away, I doubt he'd approve my application to take you further away"

Mickie chuckled "but couldn't you open a gym here in New York"

"um, not really, the majority of wrestlers live in Tampa, I was hoping to get them involved get them using it spread the word around"

"oh ok" mickie nodded

* * *

Mickie was in her kitchen with maria and Jaime "you ok micks, you seem distant" Jaime asked getting plates out for the take out John went to get.

"John wants to open a gym in Tampa"

"oh cool" maria smiled "that would be good"

"yeah except he wants us to move to Tampa"

"what?" Jaime mumbled

"i told him we couldn't" mickie shrugged "i just, feel bad he was so passionate about it when he was telling me about this dream he's had"

"Couldn't he open one in New York" maria asked as she leant against the counter

"No, he said it wouldn't work" mickie shrugged

Jaime smiled "aww look at you holding your stomach"

mickie chuckled "bet you never thought I'd be someone's wife with a baby did you" she smiled

"yanno, I never thought you'd trust a man that much" maria nodded "we're just glad your happy"

"i am happy" mickie smiled "im really happy, not that I've told John but um im thinking about maybe having more kids in the future"

"what?" Jaime said "you told him what ten thousand times your only having the one"

"i know" mickie nodded "but, a woman can change her mind"

"about what?" John asked walking in with there food

"the baby's room decoration"

"bit early for that don't you think" John chuckled replying to mickie

mickie raised her eyebrows "so then why did I find these" she opened a draw and pulled out paint colour cards

"I um, I was thinking about decorating the living room" John scratched his head

"and your thinking of blue diamond 5 or rose pink 3 are you"

"nooo"

"there circled" mickie gave him a look

"but!" he held a finger up going to his bag rooting through it and pulling something out "i found these" he smiled holding up some safari animal wall stickers

"oooh there cute" mickie went to him taking them holding them looking at them

"yeah so, I was thinking a darker mint green with these stickers animal bedding for the cot with all the matching stuff, how cute would that be" John smiled

Jaime was looking towards the man "how gay are you"

"Do you want me to kick your butt, never mind don't answer that" John said going over and getting the food out of the bag with maria

Jaime stood smirking as he chuckled "hey" mickie caught Jaime's attention "hand's off, that's mine" mickie smiled kissing john's cheek as he plated up the food.


	134. You never stick up for me!

_**10 weeks 1 day**_

_**From this chapter im going to put at the top how many weeks pregnant mickie is.**_

* * *

The four were eating there food talking with each other, John now realised he would miss maria and Jaime to, not just mickie if they moved.

He looked at mickie and winked at her as he chewed his food "yanno" he said swallowing "we should do this more often" John nodded

"really? Thought you'd want mickie all to your self"

"last time you did that, this happened" he pointed to mickie's stomach

"seriously?" Jaime questioned

"concieved that one on Halloween" John nodded

Jaime shook his head "you dirty bastard"

"what?" John asked

"find her slutty nurse outfit a turn on did we"

"i wasn't a slutty nurse" mickie snapped "i was a normal nurse!"

John looked towards Jaime "have you been working out?"

"yes" he smiled "thank you for noticing"

"it is noticeable, you have definition on your arms and chest" John nodded smiling

"would you like us to leave you two alone?" mickie asked

"your hilarious" John looked at his wife

* * *

John came back from washing up "That's right, I love you" Jaime said leaning towards mickie a hand on her stomach "And I'm gonna play with you all the time"

"How can you let him talk to your crotch like that?" John asked mickie sitting down

mickie looked at him "...He's talking to the baby!"

"Oh, okay" John chuckled, he pointed at her briefly "Because when he said, I can't wait to hear your first words I thought, There's a trick!"

"your so stupid it's cute" mickie smiled

"good job I married a brain box like you then huh?" he smiled leaned in and kissed her lips

"let's not make it twins" Jaime said

"that's, that's not how you make twins" John said softly not believing Jaime just said what he did.

"you would know" Jaime sang standing up walking to the bathroom.

"your belly's gone again" maria spoke

"i know, I think I was bloated last week" mickie said looking at her friend "i probably won't show for awhile"

John rested his head on mickie as he watched the two talking, he loved being home, he often hated the fact his job took him away from home for periods of time but he loved his job.

Jaime came back reading mickie's pregnancy book "hey micks did you know that when your pregnant your thighs double in size and never go back"

"what?" mickie raised her voice rushing to him

Jaime laughed "you fall for it every time"

"idiot" mickie slapped Jaime's arm "John he's bullying me!" mickie whined

"aww" John pouted

"you never stick up for me" mickie folded her arms


	135. I'm not missing my child being born

_**10 weeks 1 day**_

John woke up, he rubbed his face and wandered naked to the bathroom, he jumped "Jesus" he put a hand on his heart

"i hate this" mickie croaked through her sore throat.

John rubbed her back "You should of woke me up" he spoke softly, he winced himself when mickie began being sick again it must of burned her throat, it sounded violent. Mickie turned to him as she wiped her mouth with some tissue, John gave her eyes a wipe as they watered.

"...why are you naked" she asked

John chuckled "i slept naked I got to hot" he said

"good to know" she sat back against the bath

John sat with her grabbing a towel placing it over himself "stop shrinkage, it's cold in here"

Mickie chuckled and put her head on his shoulder "maria wants me to go baby shopping"

"aw that's nice" John put his arm around her

"i know I just, I wanted to do it with you"

"we still can babe, I'll get all the furniture with you nearer the time, maria can help you with all the other stuff, like clothes dummies all the toiletries"

"Don't you want to get that stuff with me"

"well yeah but, girls like doing that sort of thing together don't they"

Mickie looked at him "if you want me and you to get everything I can put maria off she won't mind, at all honestly she even said"

John shrugged "it would be nice"

"ok" mickie spoke softly she laced her fingers with his

"you want to go tomorrow don't you" John chuckled

"yeah, we could buy just a few things" she looked at him "couldn't we?"

"im sure we can get a few penny's together" he smiled "i think I can stretch to getting a box of nappies"

"that it?" mickie said "oh" she smiled "your joking"

John kissed her temple "go to bed, ill bring you some water when I come to bed"

"ok" mickie stood up and left John to his business.

John put mickie's glass of water on the bed side table "thank you" she said softly

"babe can we talk?" he asked

"sure" He sat on the side of the bed nervously which mickie could sense "John what's wrong?"

"I've been meaning to bring this up for awhile, last week I was um, I was lying awake yanno thinking about things and, you said something in your sleep" he looked at her "i just want you to know I'll be there matter what it takes when you go into labour, if it was worrying you, you should of talked to me about it"

Mickie looked away from him rolling onto her back "i didn't want to bring up, because if you couldn't be there I didn't want you feeling bad"

"Trust me, I've talked to Vince, I'm not missing my child being born" he took her hand "i wouldn't expect you to go through that without me"

Mickie smiled softly "i love you"

"i love you to"


	136. petrified

_**13 weeks 1 day**_

_**January 29th 2006**_

Mickie smiled at home on her couch as John won his match at the royal rumble to beat edge and to win back his wwe championship, she text him her congratulations. She smiled at maisy who was sat up in the corner of her couch "getting big isn't she" mickie commented to Sarah who was staying over for a few days with the kids whilst Dan went away to work.

Sarah cuddled with kyle "yeah"

Mickie looked at kyle looking towards her "Did you like watching uncle John wrestle?" she asked the two year old, the boy nodded "your a tired boy"

Kyle shook his head "miss Milo"

"call him" mickie smiled "go on, he'll come to you im sure he's missing you to"

"miiilooo" kyle called sitting up, Milo jogged in to living room from the kitchen, kyle smiled and jumped down, he began giggling when he and Milo lay on the floor together.

"can I ask you something?" mickie looked at Sarah

"yeah sure" she smiled

"Were you nervous when you first had kyle"

"petrified" Sarah said honestly, she didn't see the point in lying to mickie "but, honestly, even though I was constantly worried about him, missed him when he was sleeping, didn't get a wink of sleep, I loved every minute of it, it's something you can't explain the feeling of being a mother" mickie looked at Sarah "and when your pregnant and they start kicking, it's something special, yeah the father can feel it but, it's not the same, you can feel them moving around in there" Sarah looked at mickie "truthfully, did you want this baby?"

Mickie took a breathe "No, I didn't think we were ready but, now im pregnant" mickie placed a hand on her tiny bump "I just can't wait"

Sarah nodded "i was exactly like that, you think your ready, but when you find out your pregnant, you freak out and think you can't do it but mickie you can, you've looked after kyle, trust me he's worse than maisy, when you put him somewhere fed watered bathed and happy, he doesn't stay there"

Mickie looked at kyle "I suppose your right"

kyle leaned up and kissed mickie's stomach, Sarah smiled "he used to do that when I was pregnant"

"He knows?"

"Me and Dan sat him down and explained it to him"

"baby" kyle pointed to mickie's stomach

Sarah moved to sit next to mickie "who's baby?" she asked

"mic an tohn" Kyle said sucking his finger as Milo stayed close to him

Mickie handed maisy to Sarah when she began fussing "You going to watch?" mickie asked pointing to the TV

Kyle climbed on the couch and cuddled into mickie.


	137. Trust me i try to hate you

_**13 weeks 3 days**_

John opened his front door and walked in, kyle ran to him giggling "well hello there handsome" he smiled picking him up "has mummy and daddy left you here again"

"no" Sarah snapped from the arm chair reading

"oh, hey" John smiled "i was just joking"

Sarah looked at him "i do realise this"

"Where's mickie?" John asked setting the boy on the couch before sitting down himself

"she's having a bath" Sarah spoke, as kyle climbed all over John "are you having fun?" Sarah chuckled

John stood up holding kyle upside down, he looked down at kyle who was laughing so hard "is he ok?" John chuckled

"He just likes it when you do that for some reason" Sarah smiled

John lay kyle down on the floor and started to tickle him "he's actually crying with laughter" John chuckled John picked the boy up and held him against his chest "Where's maisy"

Kyle wriggled to get down before pulling John by his hand towards the spare bedroom "sleepy" he said standing on his tip toes looking onto the bed at maisy with pillows either side of her.

John picked up the baby "hey sweetie" John whispered he sat on the floor his back resting against the bed

Kyle kissed the babies cheek "ov oo"

"sweet boy" John smiled at kyle running his hand over his head, John cradled maisy patting her back gently, Sarah sat next to John putting kyle on her knee

"best get used to that" she smiled

John smiled "I know, I can't wait to just, hold my baby"

Sarah smiled towards the man "You'll be an amazing dad"

"Even though im hardly ever home" John said

"That doesn't matter your only home 3 days a week, because when you are here you'll be the best you can be" Sarah spoke "You see kyle what 3 4 days a month sometimes less, and he adores you"

"I just don't want my kid hating me because im never there" John said

"That's not possible, trust me, I try so hard to hate you" Sarah smiled

"Your so sweet" John chuckled

"Watch this, kyle, where's mickie?"

Kyle looked around "mic" he shouted as loud as he could "mic"

Mickie came into the bedroom, in her lounge around clothes "you found her" Sarah cheered and kyle clapped.

Mickie sat on the floor kyle crawled to mickie and kissed her stomach, John looked at the girls "oh, he's starting do that a lot"

"Kyle, kiss mickie's baby" Sarah smiled when he kissed her stomach again "Where's kyle's baby?"

Kyle pointed at maisy "sleepin"

"yeah maisy is sleeping" Sarah nodded

"ssh" the boy put his finger to his lips

"that's right we be quite when people are sleeping" Sarah nodded


	138. Haha i knew before you did

**I hated that we all missed out on all those cute moments, like first kick, finding out the sex, the building of the baby's room, John telling his fans :) so I'm doing a few chapters of that then, we'll get back to her having the baby, sorry for the confusion.**

**23 weeks 4 days**

* * *

Mickie parked up in the car park, she smiled as she was meeting John before his house show in New York.

She opened her door and jumped when the figured loomed over her "Orton! Don't do that!" she shut her door locking the car.

"That's a really nice welcome" he glanced around "How's the baby?"

"All looked good at the last scan thanks" she smiled

"I'll walk you in, I know where he is"

"Feeding his face no doubt"

Randy laughed as they began walking "Anyone would think he was the one that was pregnant" Randy held the door for mickie and Shawn was the other side, randy shook his hand before Shawn acknowledged mickie.

"He thinks your stuck in work" Shawn raised his eyes brows "Have you been lying Mrs Cena"

Mickie smiled "I like surprising him"

The three began walking towards the room the talent was hanging out, mickie felt sick with nerves, she knew most but only because she'd seen them on TV, meeting them was a different story, she knew how harsh they could be about other's partners.

Mickie stood behind John sat on his steel car playing a video game against matt hardy. She smiled at Trish and Amy trying not to laugh. "Your shit move over" she pushed John from the chair taking the remote and began playing against Matt who sat in shock she was there.

John grinned "Micks, your here"

She looked to him as she won rising to her feet "Of course I am, I have to play the supportive wife sometimes" they kissed and hugged.

Mickie and John sat on the chairs playing against each other on the video game as the roster watched on, each had there own support group. John was just about winning they had 1 fall each on the two out of three fall's match and in the final match he had the upper hand, he got cocky and provided commentary.

"Look at Cena! He dodges the punches, he dodges left, he dodges right, watch him go he runs bounces of the rope picks orton up boom slams him down, you can't see me bitch, bounce, wiggle, POW five knuckle shuffle Fuck you, Pin! 1!2!3!" John rose up to his feet "And your winner, the undeniably incredible Mr Cena"

What John failed to notice along with his support group was mickie stopped playing awhile ago, sat holding her stomach, Randy was by her side, knowing she was pregnant. "Mickie you ok?" he couldn't get her attention, he figured because he couldn't hear over the cheers for John winning and moans about mickie loosing and how she was robbed. "Shut up" Randy yelled, everyone looked to him crouching by mickie's side "Mickie! You ok?"

"Babe?" John questioned, she looked to him.

"Keep talking" she waved him off "Tell me how undeniably incredible you are again?"

"That's right baby" he leaned down close to her face smirking "you know how amazing I am" her smiling wasn't really the reaction he was hoping for.

"It's moving?"

"What's moving?"

"The baby" she whispered "It moves when you talk"

"What?" John's hand was on her stomach in a flash "Um" he wrapped his brain for words to say, any words would do fine, he just began rapping his entrance song, then stopped and laughed in disbelief when he felt three fast taps on his hand.

"Are you?" Trish Amy and torrie were all smiling towards mickie, she nodded, they squealed and hugged her "Congratulations" they all beamed to her.

"HAHA I knew before you" randy smirked towards Trish

"Grow up"

"but still knew before you bitch"

"What are you talking about?" John questioned Randy "I knew Shawn knew because he was there when she got pains backstage how do you know?"

Mickie took john's hand and he looked to her "I was with Sam when I first got them, she got security, randy came with them, I couldn't exactly hide it"

"Oh what the hell?" John smiled "My wife's pregnant" he beamed before kissing her


	139. NOTICE!

Well first off, i'm so sorry it's been a while :( i couldn't get onto the account to update!

I'm an idiot and forgot i changed the password -_-

So the reason for this instead of an update is, i'm starting a poll i have a few stories all on the go, and i just want to pick one to continue with, so this is where you come in! take the poll on my profile and have you say.

Also there's a few lines about different ways to contact me, it says it all :)

And once again a huge _SORRY! _


End file.
